Until The End Of Time
by Da'khari
Summary: Sam Evans and his band played their first real gig at the end of their college life together for the 4th July Ball, the next day Sam took a few days out to holiday with his best friends in their sleepy, quirky little hometown, read on to see what his future held for him
1. Chapter 1

**Until The End Of Time**

 **Sam**

Sam Evans found himself in this quirky sleepy little village coincidently coinciding with some advice from a really good friend he called his Grandma, who just happened to be a fortune teller, who told him, in a letter, that the love of his life was waiting there for him to come and sweep her off her feet.

He'd spent his teenage years in an orphanage he was 14 when his Mother died, he hadn't known his Father and he hadn't been left with a penny to his name, he'd fast became acquainted with the streets and that was his life. One night when he was around 17 he'd met Nancy, this elderly black woman, in the same predicament as him sleeping on the streets, begging for food, he was unsure if he'd felt sorry for her, or she just wanted to protect him whichever way it went they became friends, she was a quirky woman who always had something to say about every bodies life being good, except hers, and loved to hear him sing, she thought he had something, and at that point in his life, that was enough for him.

One evening while she was pushing her trolley packed with her worldly belongings across a busy road, the trolley got hit by a truck, she didn't actually get hit, but the impact rocked her body to the core and left her comatosed, she never quite recovered from that collision, of course she ended up in hospital and passed on the fourth day having never come out of the coma. Sam was devastated, he'd cried more for this woman than he'd cried for his birth mother, he'd lost someone, he ran off scared and alone vowing never to become attached to anyone again, a few days later he went back to see her one last time before they disposed of her body to find she'd made a will.

He sat listening to Mr Yates; the Solicitor for a while he really didn't quite understand it all at first, but once Mr Yates sat with him and explained in baby steps that Nancy had left him as her sole benefactor meaning he got everything she owned he laughed "What did she own, we lived on the streets?" he asked

"She actually had quite a bit of money and a house" he told a shocked Sam

"A house?" his laugh fading away when he realised this man was being serious

"Yes" he smiled "She left it when her son and husband died in the accident and she never looked back, couldn't see the point in having a home with no family in it"

"She had a family?" Sam sat stunned into silence

"Yes, but there are conditions" Mr Yates told him

"Like?"

"You have to go to college and pass out before you're 25 for most of it, but the house is yours unconditionally, and she left you this letter" he smiled passing the letter to him, he looked at it and decided to read it when he was alone

"Thanks" he told Mr Yates unsure what to do next

"And these are the keys and the address of your new property" he passed them over

"So if I get the house and everything else is conditional what's everything else?" Sam asked

"And I'm your Solicitor for now, you'll have a choice at 25 about keeping me on" he smiled for the first time since they'd started talking "Anything you want to know, I'm guessing the money's going to be daunting, I can help with that"

"How much money are we talking about?" he asked again

"You'll get all the details when your 25" Mr Yates told him "Until then you'll get an allowance, school fees everything" Sam sat watching the man until his mouth stopped moving before he got up, this was all too much "I guess the first thing you'll need is a cab?" he asked giving him an envelop "That should see you through until we set up your account and everything"

Sam opened the envelop and gasped at the money in it "What's this for?"

"A taxi and then to live on until..."

"I get a bank account, yeah I heard that" he smiled

He sat in the cab watching the roads get busier, as he passed through Chinatown, Central, and Hollywood and after around a 90 minute drive they pulled up to a gated residence in Bel Air, he paid the cab and got out "Mr Sam?" a man walked towards him asking

"Yes" he looked at him not sure how to react

"My name's Walter, I'm your head of security, the cab can take you all the way in Sir" the man smiled as he walked past him, opening the cab door, before pressing a button to release the gates, Sam smiled turned around and got back in the cab

The house was magnificent, Sam couldn't believe his luck, he was sad that Nancy hadn't thought she could tell him all this, but she was a private person, so was he, he finally plucked the courage up to use the key to enter the actual building he'd been standing outside of for about ten minutes, he'd been considering what this change meant to his life. "Evening Sir" he jumped on hearing the voice as his key touched the door

"Who are you?" he asked his eyes wide with fear

"My name's Charles Sir, I'm your Butler Master Sam, Sorry to hear about Mrs Yates"

Sam smiled and nodded his head on hearing her name spoken with such respect, he looked around wowing as he walked through the house passing room after room of pure luxury, he really didn't deserve this, it was the opposite of everything he was, glass walls in the bedroom, indoor pool, steam rooms, sitting rooms, fully equip kitchen, gym, electric everything, he was lost for words "And all I have to do for this is something I've always wanted to do?" he asked himself as he wondered around "Didn't Nancy have another living relatives?" he asked Charles as he arrived back to the front door

"No Master Sam" he smiled telling him

He'd basked in the luxury for a while he was like a kid in a candy shop for about a week before he finally decided he needed to fulfil Nancy's dream and do something with his life, at least see where this singing thing could get him "The letter" he gasped as he opened the bedside cabinet to see it, wondering how he could have forgotten to open it all this time, he picked it up and opened the envelop, flopping on the bed at the sight of Nancy's writing "Sam" he said out loud releasing air fast, he missed her voice, he looked back at the letter and sat taking in her words

 _I want you to grow up knowing your worth, I don't think anyone has ever taken the time to tell you what that is since your Mother died, too scared I bet, with that temper of yours. I know you can be so sweet, respectful, happy and you can sing the hell out of any song. The time we spent together was so precious to me, I enjoyed every minute of it, I'm not too sure how long we got but I do know today it's been 2 years to the day since that face of yours came into my life. I know your sad reading this right now, believe I'm sad that you have to deal with yet another person leaving your life, but I have your prediction, I know you don't believe but humour me_

 _I see a wonderful life for you, there's this particular girl waiting for you in some remote little quirky town, she'll pop into your life while your not looking and she will turn you up side down, spin you around and make you cry, I mean out loud cry, and Sam, she's the one, your going to get that life with her, grab her, fast wait for nothing. But you can't get her with nothing, go do Performing Arts, pass out and I promise this mysterious woman will take you to places you'd never dreamed existed_

 _I hope I went some way to filling that gap in your life your Mother left because you filled that gap my son left and more, sorry I didn't tell you my story, I couldn't, you'll understand one day, enjoy life Sam and do everything you ever wanted to do on me, for us_

 _Nancy (Grandma)_

He put the letter down and cried, for this woman he'd grown to know like a proper Grandma, he really didn't mind her taking that title. The following week he signed up to college in San Francisco where he met Daniel King and Tobias Green. They spent 2 years together and became real friends, Sam was still very private about himself and they were alright with that, the first two years he'd gone back home, but at the end of the third year, because he was at the end of his study he agreed to go to them for the holidays

 **Thursday 5th July**

"You're still coming aren't you?" Daniel asked him, the morning after their Holiday gig

"Of course" Sam smiled

"He's not as free as me so I can take you out in the evenings I guess" Tobias told him laughing at Daniel

"What's there to do?" Sam asked

"The town has the festival this weekend and there are little villages dotted around, they have parties and stuff, we'll definitely go to the Jones house" Tobias told him

"Yeah they have a good drinks cabinet" Daniel laughed

"Okay" Sam rolled his eyes, this was going to be dead boring but no worse than being in that big house alone "Holidays starts here" he smiled at Daniel, took his phone out to relay his plans to someone over the phone, grabbed his bags and following Daniel and Tobias to the waiting cab

"Is that it" Tobias asked after listening to Sam's conversation

"Yeah" he laughed

"I want your parents, can we stop at yours next time?" Daniel asked to Sam's laugh jumping in the car

They drove through towns for about 3 hours before they came to their village, Sam was finding it hard to believe anything happened so far into the wilderness, he was sitting back getting into the conversation for a while before he realised he was in that quirky town Nancy had talked about, he sat up looking for clues that would tell him that Nancy really knew what she was talking about

They dropped Tobias off before driving for another maybe five minutes through fields and trees, when they stopped outside a small two story cottage like property, Sam smiled as they got out the car, and walked towards the house, Daniel pushed he door and walked in, he followed

"Mom, Dad this is Sam, Sam Evans" Daniel told his parents as they walked into the living room "Sam you can call them Simon and Ann or Mr and Mrs King up to you"

"Mr & Mrs King thank you for opening up your home to me for the holidays" Sam stepped forward shaking their hands as he watched a dark skinned Asian woman walk towards him, and a well built black man stood behind her, the man grabbed his hand, his face kind, he was going to like it here

"I'm going to grab some of the others around town and get him a great mini holiday" Daniel told them

"Well we have the Jones party tomorrow night, you can get Michael and Mercedes involved" Ann suggested

"Yeah I will" Daniel walked away telling her "They are proper weird" he told Sam "Come on I'll show you to your room" he nodded towards the door as they moved to leave the room

"Weird?" Sam asked

"Yeah, they're twins and they do everything together, they don't look alike obviously, but I don't think they like anyone outside themselves and they look weird too, Mercy, that's what we call her, sings to herself a bit like you, but more" he laughed "And Micky's into science, you'll meet them tomorrow"

They had their meal that evening and eventually settled into sleep, Sam woke in the night having the weirdest dream, he'd walked into this house of many colours, confused as this girl walked towards him smiling "Can I get a kiss?" was asked sweat pouring from every orifice on his body, he couldn't tell who was talking, as she flashed him a smile and turned her cheek for him to kiss, he was winded, embarrassed even but he kissed her cheek and they got talking "My name's Sam" he finally told her

"My name's …."

"Sam" he heard someone call his name, it was so loud it woke him out of his sleep, he looked around the dark, unfamiliar room for a while before it came to him where he was and eventually he lay back down trying to picture this girl, hear her voice again or even see her smile, nothing came except he was in a crowded place, music was playing and she walked towards him from across the room

"Nancy" he woke up with her name on his mind that morning, and he just knew something was about to happen for him

 **Friday 6th July**

 **Mercy**

Mercy lived with her family, her Dad; Benji, a retired lecturer, not before time, who's Students likened him to the nutty professor because he had that many off the wall ideas, was very much the recluse of the family. While her Mom was the exact opposite she loved company, they got on because they understood each other very well and Ben let Essie get on with what she loved doing and tolerated her crowed house phases. They lived 3 miles outside a quirky little village, where the only real visitors were the postman on occasion and the local Minister, they lived very much in their own little bubble. School was traumatic on most days, what with being the school unsung diva, too shy to do anything about it, she had no real friends and tended to hang around with her twin brother Michael who could be just as diva as her when he wanted some fun, they'd learned to have a thick skin they really didn't care what people said anymore.

Their favourite pastime was water skimming with their parents on a Saturday afternoon, after they'd finished all the chores they'd have family time when they'd fly fish, read, listen to their Uncle Ken's army stories spend hours water skimming before they'd light the BBQ and Uncle Ken cooked while they watched their parents dance the evening away. Uncle Ken had lived with them ever since Mercy and Micky could remember, apparently his wife was in the navy, died in the war and he'd never got the heart to love anyone again. Once a month there'd have one of their Mom's parties and every adult from the village would be in the house while Micky and Mercy sat in their room listening to the rantings of tipsy adults

It was their twenty fifth birthday and this month they were being forced to join the party, they'd just finished college, plus it was Festival Eve it usually happened later in the month but for whatever reason it had come early this year "Come on Mercy" Micky grabbed her hand when she finally popped her head out of her room door, they wondered downstairs just before midnight

"Mercy" her cousin Monica called as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Come on your going to miss the Festival kisses"

"The what?" Mercy asked as she was dragged along

"Kisses" Monica turned to tell her "Boys?"

"What about them?" Mercy's face twisted for the thought, she hadn't allowed herself to be exposed to that part of life, not that she didn't want to be, but she'd known all the boys from school from day one and they were total toss pots to her and her brother, the guys at college wanted only one thing and Micky seemed to get even more protective there so she'd never dreamed of forging a relationship with any of them. Now college was over they were happy to be back home at least they could be themselves there, and think about what happens next

"Midnight kisses, come on girl it's your birthday"

"Micky" Mercy turned to grab her brother her head stopped as she saw him talking to Sharlene one of the not so desirable girls from the village, she had a reputation for being a bit of a prankster and a bully so she was concerned for Micky even giving her the time of day

"Boys" Monica finally stopped when they got to the front room as the crowd started the countdown

She looked around for Micky again he was still with Sharlene, she scanned the room trying to work out what she needed to do right now, all these boys looking at her, smirks on their faces, she could do without it, she turned to walk out and her eyes met with this strange boy she didn't know him, she'd never seen him before, but she managed a smile 'To the Festival' she heard the crowd roar

"Hello" she smiled "Happy Festival" she rolled her eyes for her Mom's stupid party idea

"Hello" he replied stunned for some unknown reason "Happy Festival" he frowned, she could tell he was wondering if there was such a thing too, he eventually flashed a wide smile at her

His focus on the girl walking across the room towards him 'T _his must be her'_ he thought surprised when she called his name

"Sam" Maranda shouted across the room and the next thing Mercy knew the girl was standing between them "Can I get this kiss?" she asked Mercy gasped for the cheek of the girl

"On the cheek" he smiled telling Maranda, who took it, Mercy suddenly left awkwardly standing there watching them kiss and turned her head, shocked to see Micky kissing Sharlene full on, he looked like he was enjoying it his hand running through her hair and her hands wondering safely, she actually felt happy for her brother, he was getting his first kiss

Before she knew what was happening someone grabbed her neck and her lips were pressing against someone else's, she took the kiss, enjoyed it even, their lips were shut, but it was her first kiss too. She opened her eyes and fell in love with the tall slender dark skinned boy standing in front of her "Tobias" she gasped

"Mercy" he smiled back at her before moving on to Sharlene, they shared a look and kissed before he moved on again she watched him working his way around the room, they'd connected and he'd just dissed her, she wanted to close the damn party down she was so damn mad about it, she turned and made her way back up the stairs to her room swearing she was never going to mingle with people again **.**

Mercy was up in her room playing her music and damning the day her Mom had suggested they were to join the party "Merc" Micky popped his head round the door startling her, nearly three hours later "I got a kiss"

"Yes I saw" she smiled at the one person in the world that got her "Pulling her hair, tongue down her throat" she laughed as Micky picked a pillow up and threw it at her

"Sharlene's nice, she's a bit of a rouge but I think that's what I like about her"

"Like?" Mercy's eyes flashed at him "You've had one kiss how are you going to like her?"

"There was more than one actually" he flickered his eyes at her "Newsflash" he laughed "I saw you with that Sam guy, he's staying with the King's for the summer I hear"

"I only said hello, I got a kiss off Tobias though" she told him excitedly

"Tobias?" Micky asked unsure "he's a bit of a gamer"

"That kiss was real" she smiled

"Smitten?" Micky smiled jumping on her bed, her eyes telling him he was right "Happy birthday my favourite girl" he kissed her cheek saying

"Happy birthday the only man in my life, except Dad" she laughed giving him his kiss back

"Mom wants you by the way"

"What for at this time of night?"

"If I know that she wouldn't want you, would she?"

"I guess" she laughed getting up off the bed to go downstairs to see her Mom

She walked downstairs again relieved that people were leaving, smiling for the first time that night as she said goodnight to some very drunk neighbours "Mercy" she heard spinning around to look in the direction of the kitchen, seeing her Mom standing there "In the study" she ordered, Mercy didn't ask questions she made her way across the hall

"Mom" she said sitting in the familiar couch addressing her Mom walking in the room "Is everything alright?"

"You're 25 now and I think you need to know something about yourself" she turned shutting the door rather abruptly

"Myself?" Mercy sat up asking, intrigued

"There's no easy way of saying this, so I guess I'll just say it" she sat on the desk in front of Mercy telling her "We can travel back through time, it started for me when I was 25 it missed the men in the family and I thought you should know just in case you caught it"

"Caught it?" Mercy gasped laughing "Mom can you hear yourself?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you" she laughed "Does Dad know he's living with a mad woman?"

"Your Dad or your brother can't know anything about this, it never happens for the males in the family"

"So seriously you want me to believe I can go back in time?"

"I don't know that you can yet, but I just need you to know it's possible, just in case it caught you"

"Mom" she looked at her seriously "No disrespect but do you know how stupid this sounds?"

"Just humour me, if it doesn't work for you then I'd see it as a blessing"

"Okay" Mercy rolled her eyes unable to believe she was going to go on this journey with her Mom "So what do I need to do?" she laughed inside at her Mom's crazy suggestion

"I don't actually know what's going to work for you, for me it was books for my Mom it was knitting, it's random"

"Okay" Mercy belly laughed out loud "So I've got these inherited powers that I might not have but you don't know the trigger for them, so I'm going to have to find that out myself?" she chuckled

"Mercedes" her Mom looked at her irritated "Do you really think I'd be having this ridiculous conversation with you if it wasn't true?"

"Don't get mad Mom even you must admit it sounds..."

"If you think crazy again" her Mom pointed her finger at her, and at that Mercy knew she was serious "Find your thing because this could get rough before it gets better" she warned her, Mercy didn't want to wait for one of her Mom's rare blow outs she jumped up and left thinking about their conversation, finding her room

"What did Mom want?" Micky's head popping round the door asking

"Woman's stuff, periods and stuff again" she replied without even looking at him, feeling awkward for actually having a secret she couldn't share with her brother

"That's a lie, what did she want?" he snapped at her

"I can't even talk to you about it Micky" her eyes telling him there was no more to discuss

"Serious?" he frowned walking towards her "Whatever it is I'm here" he sat on her bed telling her "Always" he kissed her forehead before leaving her to it

"Hold up Micky, what's the name of that album I said I liked that you're always singing now a days?"

"Which one, I sing so many?"

"You're always singing it" she rolled her eyes reminding him

"I'm guessing you've got your Tobias feels on again, he's not the one Mercy"

"He is too" she threw the pillow at her brother telling him, he shut the door before it got to him

"It's called **Leading Ladies** Miss Lovestruck" he shouted through the door laughing

Mercy lay on her bed thinking about that kiss she'd shared with Tobias and she really didn't care what anyone said, there was something there and if she could go back she'd surely give him one of those open mouthed, sloppy wet kisses she'd been practicing on her hand surely that would make his toes curl and he'd throw himself at her, asking to be hers forever, there was more to Mercy Jones than just this naïve, prudish, closeted diva, shy girl everyone could see. She grabbed her phone to find that album, she had feelings, feelings for Tobias and all of a sudden there must be a song that said something to her, this moment was significant, she grabbed her earphones and lay listening to the words to _**'Helpless'**_ getting them imprinted on her brain

 _ **"Boy you got me helpless, look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit I'm helpless, down for the count, and I'm drowning in 'em..."**_ she sang opening her eyes, at the sound of music she knew wasn't coming from the song "What the..." she looked shocked that she was standing in front of her mirror "I didn't get up" she looked at her image telling it, checking the bed, "I didn't get up" her ears drawn back to the music playing in the house "What the..." she looked at the door Micky was shouting her, she opened the door

"Come on Merc" he grabbed her hand when she came out of her room, they wondered downstairs just before midnight

"Mercy" her cousin Monica called as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Come on your going to miss the Festival kisses" Mercy was in a daze this had happened before

"The what?" she asked as she was dragged along

"Kisses" Monica turned to tell her "Boys?"

"What about them?" Mercy's face twisted for the thought, remembering she'd kissed Tobias earlier she smiled for the repeat up ahead, this was really happening

"Midnight kisses, come on girl it's your birthday"

"Micky" Mercy turned to see him talking to Sharlene she still wanted to tell him not to even speak to her but Monica was dragging her

"Guys" Monica finally stopped when they got to the front room as the crowd started the countdown

She looked around for Micky again he was still with Sharlene, she scanned the room trying to work out what she needed to do right now, she turned to walk out and her eyes met with that Sam's again she managed a smile "Hello" she smiled "Happy Festival" she rolled her eyes at him, telling him without words how ridiculous she thought it all was

"Hello" he smiled "Happy Festival" he laughed at the event, flashing that bright smile at her, she was drawn to his genuine smile

"Sam" Maranda shouted across the room again, the next thing she knew, Maranda's standing between them "Can I get this kiss?" she asked Mercy just rolled her eyes at the desperation in the girls voice

"On the cheek" Sam smiled telling Maranda, Mercy turned she knew Tobias was close, she smiled as he grabbed her neck, her lips already ready it was her first kiss again and she was going to enjoy it this time, grinning when she opened her eyes and fell in love again "Tobias" she gasped, wanting the chance to go back in just so she could open her mouth this time

"Happy Festival" he smiled back at her before moving on to someone else, she stood watching as Sharlene and he sharing that look again before they kissed and he moved on, she decided to stand and watch him working his way around the room, he finally got back to Sharlene and looked longingly into her eyes before Mercy witnessed him give her a full on kiss, bursting her bubble but giving Micky all the more reason not to get involved with the woman

"Mercy" she heard just as she'd turned to make her way back up the stairs to her room swearing she was never going to test fate again **.**

"Tobias" she rolled her eyes in reply turning to see Sharlene and him standing there with linked fingers, wondering how they got from in front of her to behind her "This is Sam Evans, he's staying with the Kings for a couple of days, I said we'd show him around and stuff, is that alright?"

What was she supposed to say in front of the boys face, _'No I've got my eye on you Tobias and he'd just be an unwanted distraction, although you're standing in front of me with some other girl on your arm?'_ "That's fine" she smiled politely

"Great" Tobias smiled looking back at Sam

"Thank you Mercy is it?" Sam looked at Tobias uncertain "It can't be easy having someone gate crash your holidays like this" he smiled at her, his voice so genuine it made her want to stand and listen to what he had to say, and moreover it made her feel guilty for thinking what she had a minute ago, she wanted to know more about him, her feelings she didn't quite understand

"No problem, hopefully we can be friends" she surprised herself telling him

"She needs some of those" Tobias butted in, Mercy had almost forgotten they were standing there, her smile matching Sam's as they exchanged looks _'Would he have offered me his cheek if I'd have asked?'_ she asked herself, suddenly getting the urge to go back and try again, this time Sam would be the focus, she realised she didn't even know the rules, was she actually starting to believe in this second chance stuff her Mom had fed her

"Excuse me" she looked over his shoulder before she stepped off "I need to just go do something, I'll be back in a while" she stepped off to go speak to her brother "Micky" she grabbed his arm as she spoke "I need a word" she pulled him away from the unhealthy group of guys he was standing with

"They were just telling me Sharlene was playing hard to get" he laughed

"She's not, she's with Tobias" Mercy spat

"Merc" he snapped at her

"I saw them Micky, stay away from girls like her" she rolled her eyes warning her brother, turning to look at Sam again before she made her way back upstairs, she needed to talk to her Mom, she jumped on her bed, put her eyephones in, closed her eyes and sung out loud what she heard coming through it _**"I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight, we were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night"**_

It seemed like seconds later she opened her eyes and was unsure as to whether all that had just happened or if she'd dreamt it based on the stuff her Mom had just told her, she got up to rush downstairs to talk to her Mom "Mom" she burst through the kitchen door loud whispering "I think I travelled" she looked round the room telling her "I went back to make something right but then something else happened and I..."

"So you believe me now?" her Mom laughed

"I guess I do" she giggled "And I can make my life anything I want"

"No, you can't" her Mom told her "You can't force anyone to feel something they don't and if you go back in time and change anything there are consequences"

"So what's the point?" she rolled her eyes asking

"What's your trigger?" her Mom laughed asking

"Singing I guess" she flopped down on the chair at the table "So if I can't do what I want, what's the point?"

"I guess you get to do things wrong and go back and make them right"

"So how far back can I go?"

"I've only been able to go as far back as 12, mainly to look, but I remember Grandma saying she went back to 10 once"

"I wanted to make Tobias love me instead of Sharlene" a giggle bubbled out her mouth as she spoke "I guess I need to rethink" she sat on the chair telling her Mom "I met this other guy tonight and I think he might be interesting to get to know" she played with the table mat telling her Mom "His name's Sam and they say he's staying with the King's in town, I told Tobias I'd hang out with them for the holidays, Micky and I that is"

"What as a friend or have you suddenly developed an interest in the male sex?" Her Mom turned from the sink to ask surprise in her voice

"I really don't know, what would you think if I said maybe more than a friend?"

"I'd think you were a healthy woman, who knew about contraceptives, commitment and love not necessarily in that order" she laughed

"I do" she looked at the table shyly "Micky might have something else to say about it though"

"What you're going to tell your protective brother about wanting to date someone, do you want a life?" she laughed

"I don't know how to keep a secret from him"

"Now you know what you're capable of, I know you're going to get real good a keeping secrets, get used to it"

"It's 4am I need to get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" she jumped up, kissed her Mom and walked out the kitchen to find her bedroom

 **Saturday 7th July**

Their birthday was much like any other all about Micky and Mercy as their parents showered the 25 year olds with extravagant presents and made the day all about them, they sunk quietly into a relaxing evening when Mercy decided she was going to try at getting a kiss on the lips from that Sam guy finding her room for privacy **_"_** ** _Laughing at my sister as she's dazzling the room, then you walked in and my heart went boom!"_** she sang not surprised when she was standing at the bottom of the stairs breaking free of Monica's grip, Micky was still moping over Sharlene but she really didn't have time to deal with that just now, she'd get back to it

Monica was looking back at her saying something but she was focused she was looking for Sam "Hello" she smiled when she finally got to him with seconds to waste "I'm Mercy"

"Hello I'm Sam" he smiled back

"Can I get this kiss?"

"I was..." he looked past her at someone else "Sorry yes why not" he smiled "On the cheek, I have a girlfriend"

"Oh" Mercy smiled falsely, she hadn't even thought about that "Cheek it is" she smiled giving him a peck on the cheek before she realised it wasn't even time yet "Sorry" she blushed before taking her leave and returning to her room, flashing Tobias off in the process "Damn" she slammed the door hissing "Damn fool" she sat on her bed telling herself "I hate that damn song" she told herself knowing that she'd have to sing it to get back to her now **_"_** _ **Trying to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom everybody's dancing and the band's top volume"**_ "Stupid" she opened her eyes before rolling over to cry herself to sleep

Sam had stood the whole night waiting for this magical girl to walk towards him, he'd gasped when he walked into the multi-coloured house just as it was in his dream, he hadn't actually remembered that fact until he'd seen it. The party mood was there and he'd spotted a girl on the opposite wall from him, she kept looking, for him she wasn't all that, there was no stomach flops, but Nancy had said she'd walk towards him so he stood waiting to say those words to her "Hello" he heard distracting him "I'm Mercy"

He'd replied, and was about to have a conversation with who he knew what the host's daughter when the girl he'd been watching all evening across the way made a move towards him _'This is it'_ he lifted himself off the wall bracing himself, looked down at the girl standing in front of him she was talking but his attention was else where, "I was.." he glanced at the voice coming at him "Yes why not" then he heard himself say "I have a girlfriend" _'No you don't'_ he looked across the room at the girl coming towards him, he felt Mercy give him a peck on the cheek, and looked at her for a second to acknowledge it _'But you will'_ he smiled as the girl got to him "Can I..."

"Can I get this kiss?" she asked moving in to take it before he'd replied

 _'Shit it's not her'_ "On the cheek" he replied taking the kiss, as he turned his face to receive the kiss he saw Mercy walking up the stairs, something wouldn't let his eyes move away from her, she looked upset, he stood wondering if he'd done something to contribute to that

"Mercy" Tobias called, she waved him off and carried on upstairs "That was the host's daughter I was going to introduce you" he told Sam, who was still watching the stairs, something had just gone so wrong for him

 **Sunday 8th July**

Mercy wasn't in at good mood when she woke up, nothing was going right for her in one night she'd managed to kiss and lose Tobias and Sam's affections, she wasn't even lovable "Morning" she walked into the kitchen where her family was "This is not a good day for me people I need time" she announced as she sat at the table

"Me neither" Micky added "I've decided to wait for Sharlene until she's ready and I can see that being a long time"

"Good luck with that, but you know how I feel about her" Mercy warned him again

"Daniel spoke to me last night apparently this new guy Sam, is here and we've been roped into taking him out, I don't even know how we came on his radar"

"Yeah" Mercy just about got out "Where's he from?" she asked finally looking at Micky as she spoke

"Apparently he's staying with the Kings, he went to college with Daniel, they came up Thursday and I guess they roped us in because they wanted to look good" he laughed

"We make people look good?" Mercy laughed

"You do" Essie laughed "Everyone wants to be a member of the Jones family"

"I think someone needs to remind them of that fact" Mercy said still laughing

"I guess" Essie said looking at Mercy, she had a plan, her daughter was pinning and she could do something about that "I just remembered" she picked a book up and left the kitchen

 **Essie**

 _ **Flashback**_

She'd gone back to 2.15pm on Thursday 13th June, she'd visited Ann, she was stood waiting at the door to be let in "Ann" she smiled when she finally came to the door "I'm on the beg again"

"Strawberries?" Ann asked

"You got it, they make the most beautiful cocktails" she laughed

"Come get a drink, lets catch up, it's going to be mad tomorrow"

"Okay" she smiled getting all the gossip about what was happening in town

"Daniel's bringing his friend Sam over for a few days this holidays, he met him at College apparently, he's a quiet guy"

"Michael and Mercedes might want to hang out too, it would be good for them now they're back" Essie smiled

"I'll tell Daniel to get them involved" Ann told her, they sat talking sipping their drinks, while Essie dug for more information

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Now Mercy had actually shown an interest in the boy she needed to find out more, she needed to go further back, she'd dived into her book it was at an art now, she needed very few words to get where she needed to be. She was walking down the corridors looking for Sam she needed to find out his story, eventually she found him sitting reading something, she stood across from the dorm room watching him, eventually he put the note away and left the dorm. Essie opened her book, placing herself in the dorm and started looking around, she needed to at least find out about him. As a last resort she opened the box holding the note he'd been reading took it out of it's worn envelop and started reading it "He's an orphan" she gasped as she read what this person had written to him "He thought of her as his Grandma" she sat on the chair at his desk feeling sad for this boys plight

 _I see a wonderful life for you, there's a girl waiting for you in some remote little quirky town, she'll pop into your life while your not looking and she will turn you up side down, spin you around and make you cry, I mean out loud, and Sam, she's the one, your going to get that life with her,_ _grab her, fast wait for nothing_ _. But you can't get her with nothing, go to college pass out and I promise this mysterious woman will take you to places you'd never dreamed existed_

"That's my Mercy" she smiled before she frowned because the message told her Mercy was going to tell him about her gift, and her fate was going to be exactly what her sisters had said so many years ago, she took her book out and started reading again, seconds later she was walking back into the kitchen where her family sat eating breakfast

 **8th July**

"Daniel's bringing his friend Sam over for the holidays..." she heard Micky telling everyone as she sat down and repeated her conversation, except this time she stayed put, getting used to the fact that her daughter was leaving soon and she needed to prepare the family for that

"I gave Daniel my number to call us when he's ready" Micky told everyone, looking at Mercy as he spoke

That afternoon Daniel called and Micky and Mercy left to make the trip into town to meet up with everyone for the picnic in the park, the guys playing volleyball "Mercy" Sam called as he walked across the pitch when he saw her come through the gates, running over to her when he saw her smile "I'm totally sorry about yesterday I was…. actually I'm going to tell the truth, I was caught up in some old wives tale about the love of my life being across the room from me, totally read the signs wrong and binned you before I even listened to what you were saying, sorry, I was rude" his eyes begged for forgiveness

"Seeing as I didn't even know any of that I guess I can forgive you" she smiled

"I'd like to start with a clean slate" he held his hand out telling her "My name's Sam, Sam Evans"

"I literally thought you were gong to say James, James Bond then, you totally cracked that impression" she laughed, walking towards the crowd and smiling when he followed, she watched him playing volleyball, he watched her helping the women preparing the picnic, eventually they sat on the same dinner table, sharing looks, smiles and thoughts as the noise went on around them

"Merc" Micky interrupted her thoughts shouting like he knew what she was up to "We're going to the festival for a while, is that alright?" he asked across the table, she knew his voice was telling rather than asking

"Yeah fine" her eyes flashed across at Sam as she spoke a smile on his face because he knew she'd already made that decision, the picnic food was nearing the end when everyone decided to make a move, some to the movies, some to the lake and the rest to the festival

"Anyone want a ride?" Maranda shouted across the table looking at Sam

"We'll grab one" Micky replied, smiling at Mercy rolling her eyes, this girl was so the opposite of his sister, loud, obnoxious, trashy and uninhibited "Mercy and I" he pointed at his sister telling her

"And me" Sam told her, smirking at the smile that appeared on Maranda's face "Dan" he turned to his host "I'll see you there"

"Take your time, chill, kiss" Daniel teased

"Yeah" Sam laughed getting up to follow Mercy and the others going to Maranda's car _'Kissing might happen'_ he thought looking at Mercy walk

"Pardon?" Mercy turned to ask

"Sorry did I say that out loud?"

"I'm not sure" she smiled "I think it was a thought" her face puzzled as to how she knew that

They got in the car and Maranda didn't stop talking, Micky sat up front with her while Sam and Mercy sat in the back throwing looks at the funny things Maranda was saying, making faces at her inappropriate conversation and holding in giggles "We're here" Maranda told everyone like they didn't have eyes, pulling the car to a halt "We should stay together"

"Not me I'm going to hang with Tobias" Micky announced, backing away as he spoke, Mercy smiled at him she knew he was hanging on for Sharlene, she wasn't of the mind to address that just now

"Just coming to find you guys" Daniel bumped into Micky's back saying as a large group walked behind him

"We were just going to stretch our legs" Sam told his friend nodding at Mercy to walk with him, she smiled and walked backwards away from the crowd

"I'll come with you guys" Maranda locked her car telling them, again she started talking as they walked off and after 7 minutes of walking she was still on it, Sam and Mercy exchanging looks at her comments she was really trying to be the life and soul "Are you a virgin?" she asked

Mercy nearly chocked on her own spit, her eyes bulging at this girl being totally inappropriate, she was so embarrassed and horrified she made her excuses and left the two of them standing there, she had to pull this back Maranda was spoiling everything **_"G_** _ **rind to the rhythm as we wine and dine grab my sister and whisper, yo, this one's mine..."** _**_(Ooh)_** she sang near the portable toilets, and suddenly she was walking back towards them

"I'm back" she smiled walking up behind the talking couple

"Oh Good" Sam smiled, he seemed happy to see her, she frowned at his wide eyes wondering if she'd gone back far enough "Maranda was just taking an interest in my favourite sex position" he grinned his tone and look telling her he really couldn't believe the girl, as he fought to hold the giggle trying to come out at the look on Mercy's face "Lucky for us we're not prudes"

"And you said?" Mercy cocked her head asking, she really didn't feel shy about talking like this with him, Maranda stood watching them puzzled

"I haven't answered her yet"

"Let him answer, we were actually having a conversation before you came back" Maranda cut her eye at Mercy saying, Sam didn't like that move, he was angry already

Mercy looked up at Sam's face, mischievous written all over it, she chuckled before covering her mouth waiting for Sam's response "Okay" he smiled looking at Maranda "There are so many to choose from, I really can't say" he looked at Mercy smiling his eyes telling her to wait for this punch line "I guess first I'd have to say it depends on the girl" he looked at Maranda

"Say it was me" she looked into his eyes smiling, looking like the cat that was just about to hear it was real cream, waiting for her chest to be stroked

"With you I'd say... in the dark or a very bright room where the light was blinding" he looked in her face telling her I mean I'd have to be real carful where I touch you with that filthy mouth you've got"

Mercy's banks burst she looked into Sam's eyes and laughed out loud, holding her tummy for the pain, she couldn't believe Maranda had stood there and took that shame, Sam's face broke into a smile, grin and then his shoulders started moving as he watched Mercy cracking up

"I don't get it" Maranda looked from one to the other saying, making them laugh louder "Is that a position?" she asked as tears fell faster down Mercy's face

"Stop" Mercy shouted putting her hand up for Maranda to stop, she was in pain, cramp had taken over her tummy "Please stop" she gasped for air watching as Sam bent in laughter "You are so wrong" she finally looked at Sam telling him

"I'm so wrong?" he gasped "Did you hear her questions?" he asked pointing at Maranda "That was tame to what I wanted to say because you were there" he could tell by her face she was still trying to work out what position he was talking about

Mercy stopped laughing eventually, she was having so much fun she honestly wished she could have left it like that but she'd been the butt of so many jokes and pranks at school, she knew how it felt, she couldn't stand and let that go, no one should feel that "I've laughed that much I'm wetting myself" she walked away from them saying "Back in a bit" she giggled

"Don't be long" Sam called after her looking back at Maranda

"Where's she going now?" Maranda asked him

"To the moon" he smiled, rolling his eyes as she started talking again

Mercy went off to find a quiet spot, closed her eyes and started singing again **_"M_** _ **y sister made her way across the room to you (Ooh) and I got nervous, thinking, what's she gonna do? (Ooh)**_ she smiled she was feeling this song, she just hoped she'd timed it right this time"I'm back"she announced as she got closer to them, her skin jumping for the smile on Sam's face "And whatever that conversation is it's going to get worse before it gets better so lets leave it there"

"Maranda was just asking me..."

"I really don't want to know and no, I'm not a prude" she chuckled holding her hand up in his face telling him

"Are you sure?" he smiled asking

"I'm sure Sam" she giggled

"Killjoy" he giggled their eyes meeting mischievously, hers sparkling for what she knew he wanted to say and his for hearing the conversation in his head

"Shall we see if we can find some music?" she tilted her head asking him, she wasn't at all shy with this guy, he was fun

"Yeah" he held his arm out for her to grab, she nodded her head and grabbed it, a ping of jealousy flowing through her as she watched Maranda latch onto his other arm. They walked in silence for a while, then a few steps away from the amusement tent Sam asked "Do you want a cuddly toy?" he looked at Mercy "I've always wanted to win a girl a cuddly toy at one of these things" he looked at the target stall smiling

"I guess I've always wanted a boy to win me one" she smiled back as they veered off towards the stall, unsure who was getting more excited the closer they got

"Can I have the first one?" Maranda asked as Sam shook her hand off his forearm

"No" Sam spun round to look at her saying "Nor the second, try waiting till you're asked" he was still mad about her comment to Mercy

Nancy had been right you could tell when a girl was acting and when she was genuine, this girl hadn't let up since the damn party, he was coming to the conclusion that Dan or more than likely Tobias had set her up to bug him for the entire holiday, he cut his eye and turned to do what he'd planned to do "Sam" Mercy giggled

"What?" he looked at her puzzled

"Be nice" she touched his arm coaxing him to do it

"I'll get you the third" he turned to tell Maranda

"Thanks" she smiled

He stood getting ready for the challenge, he couldn't fail with Mercy watching him, Nancy hadn't really allowed him to get involved with females, not even so much as touching a hair on his head, the girls that he did come into contact with back then never tried anything because they thought Nancy was a witch anyway. She's always promised him that there'd be someone special waiting for him, he'd know it when he finally found it because it would be so natural, of course he'd rolled his eyes at her, she wasn't even on the planet most the time. He wasn't a virgin now, but as he stood here wanting to do the simplest things for this girl standing beside him, defend her, laugh with her; he'd found that so hard to do before now, he was praying for Nancy to show him that she was the one, somewhere inside he wanted her to be the one, he could control these feelings.

"Here goes" he rolled his eyes

"Good luck" Mercy clapped her hands cheering for him

Through College he'd gained the reputation of being a bit of a dork, a loveable one but one never the less and he was somewhat proud of that, he was quiet, spoke mainly to Daniel or Tobias and a few of the other guys but that was his social network, he didn't mix, never let anyone get in to know who he really was. His history was his story, he didn't want to share it with anyone, plus he liked being a mystery it provoked a few of the girls that approached him, he played on it because they were going to have to take him or leave him, and in most cases they left him. His mind drifted to Mercy standing beside him again as he fired the rifle aimlessly, _'I don't want to be quiet, I want more conversation I don't actually want it to stop, ever, I want to laugh, I mean hold your head laugh, she gets me'_ "Sam" he heard realising he was actually looking at her and not the target

"Sorry, that cuddly toy" he looked back at the target before firing his second shot

"Nearly" Mercy and Maranda screeched

"I'll get it on this one" he concentrated on the shot

"Yes" Mercy and he jumped at the same time as they watched the cuddly blue avatar fall off it's perch and land in the prize bin "That's the one I was praying for" she laughed doing her cute as she watched the man hand the toy to Sam before he smiled like he'd been out hunting and handed her the cuddly toy

"As promised"

"Thank you" she smiled taking her cuddly prize

"Now we can go find some music" he grinned looking at the tent across the field

"Yeah" Mercy replied

"Yeah" Maranda echoed as Sam and Mercy looked at each other, they'd actually forgotten she was there

They linked arms with him again one on each side, Mercy looked sideways without moving her head, there it was again that ping of jealous that had no business being there, she frowned at her thought "I know" Sam looked at her saying

"Did I say something?" she looked at him asking

"Yes and no" he looked at her smiling dropping his hand so her hand fell down his arm as he grabbed her hand "You don't need to speak" he smiled looking at her for longer than he needed to, there was something there they both understood "Oh I so like these guys" his head shot up and his steps got longer and faster "I didn't know you were going to have real celebrities" he smiled as they got closer to the mini stage pushing past people as they moved in closer, his hold getting tighter as they squeezed through tighter crowds.

They were maybe four deep by the time he decided they were as close as they were going to get, the girls stood both watching Sam rock to the music as **Maroon 5 & Cardi B** sang **'Girls Like You'** Mercy stood watching for a minute before she caught the groove and started dancing too "Dance with me" Sam pulled her hand to him saying they stood dancing looking at each other _**"I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"**_ he sung looking into her eyes, she blushed but only for the thoughts she was having "I know" he pulled her into him whispering in her ear

"I don't think you do" she giggled

"I actually play the guitar" he giggled

Mercy laughed out loud "Okay you know"

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm so having fun" Mercy threw her head back, taking in that free feeling

"What about me?" she heard checking the voice as she remembered Maranda was with them, Sam looked because of Mercy's facial expression "What about me?" she asked again

"Sorry I need the bathroom again" Mercy let his hands go "It's all that water I've been drinking today" she backed away telling them, she needed to get rid of this three way conversation thing going on, she found a quiet spot and started singing again **"S** _ **he grabs you by the arm, I'm thinking I'm through (Ooh) then you look back at me, and suddenly I'm...**_ ** _Helpless"_** she was walking holding onto Sam's arm

"I know" Sam looked at her saying

"Did I say something?" she looked at him asking

"Yes and no" he looked at her smiling dropping his hand so her hand fell down his arm as he grabbed her hand "You don't need to speak" he smiled looking at her for longer than he needed to, there was something there they both understood "Oh I so like these guys" his head shot up and his steps got longer and faster "I didn't know you were going to have real celebrities" he smiled as they got closer to the mini stage pushing past people as they moved in closer, his hold on Mercy getting tighter as they squeezed through tighter

"This way" Mercy jerked him towards her, he followed her keeping hold of her hand

"Sam" Maranda shouted as they got further away from her "Sam"

"I think we lost Maranda" he smiled when they finally stood to the side of the stage maybe three deep "Good spot" he smiled "Come on lets dance" he grabbed her and they danced to the song **_"I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"_** he sung looking into her eyes, she blushed but only for the thoughts she was having "I know" he pulled her into him whispering in her ear

"I don't think you do" she giggled

"I actually play the guitar" he giggled

Mercy laughed out loud "Okay you know"

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm so having fun" Mercy threw her head back, taking in that free feeling, a private smile for not hearing Maranda in the background this time

"Can I .. get this kiss" he asked shyly as the song came to an end and they stood staring at each other

"Yes, but not on the cheek" she smiled

"Definitely not on the cheek" he giggled as his head went in to take the kiss, his brain lit on fire, hers was already there as the warmth spread through their entire bodies turning to fire at the fusion of their lips. Surely after this he was going to be addicted, how was he ever going to manage without this feeling again, this feeling was torment and salvation all rolled into one, he could live on these kisses. She'd never experienced this even in her deeper fantasies, she knew she wanted to dedicate her life to being with him because of this kiss "If I let you go, I feel like I'd be losing myself" he let her lips go telling her he couldn't stop himself from telling her that one thing, right then it was the most important piece of information he had to share

"If you let me go, I feel like I'd be a shell of my former self"

"I don't want to let you go" he hugged her saying, Mercy stood being hugged and liking the feeling

"Sam?" she pushed him off her as she realised he was crying "What's up?" she looked up at his wet face asking

"Can we go somewhere?"

"Sure" she looked around trying to find a quick route out of there "This way" she grabbed his hand she was so concerned about this display of emotion from the man, everyone had baggage she knew that, she had more than most, but this one she wanted him to share. They walked for a while before they finally found a spot on the lake that couples hadn't occupied "Is here alright?" she asked watching as he sat down

"Yeah" he looked around sitting down as he spoke, Mercy sat next to him waiting for him to talk "I'm sorry about that back there"

"It's fine, everyone has stuff to deal with"

"Yeah my Grandma died a couple of years ago, they reckoned she was some sort of fortune teller" he smiled "Do you believe in that stuff?"

"Some of it yeah"

"She predicted you, for me I mean, down to the crying, turning me upside down making me be the person I've always wanted to be but was maybe just too shy to be, I've spent a day with you and I've never felt so alive" he told her "I mean I've never told anyone any of this before and somehow I feel you need to know, I don't understand this but I like it" his hand reaching for his head as he spoke

"Don't be shy" she grabbed his hand telling him

"See how did you even know I felt like that just then?"

"You told me" she looked at him puzzled

"I didn't"

"You did but you didn't" she smiled "I don't understand it either" they sat looking at each other

"Merc" Micky ran towards them saying "I've been looking everywhere for you" he stood behind them saying "It's time to go" he looked at Sam telling her "Come on" he hurried her on

"Bye Sam" she pulled herself up holding onto his shoulder to get up "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" he smiled at her "Bye Micky"

"Bye Sam" he replied, while Sam sat watching them walk away, he was smiling today, his questions had been answered he'd found his one


	2. Chapter 2

******Until The End Of Time 2******

 ** ** **Sunday 8th July******

Sam got up eventually, wondering around looking for Daniel and Tobias, suddenly feeling lost in the small town he knew nothing about except that Mercy was in it "Sam" he heard spinning round and rolling his eyes he already knew it was Maranda "You guys lost me" she walked towards him saying

"We were looking for you, Mercy's gone off the other way looking" he lied "Have you seen Daniel or Tobias?"

"No but we could find them together" she linked his arm telling him turning round to walk in the direction he was going in anyway "What did you think?"

"Of?"

"The festival"

"It's good actually I didn't even know it drew so much attention from well known artists, it's good they give their time and talent like this" he looked around for the guys as he spoke "Which ways out?"

"This way" she turned him in the opposite direction and walked back on themselves

"Dude" he heard some five minutes into the journey back "We've been looking for you, might have guessed" Tobias looked between him and Maranda saying, Sam didn't say anything he didn't want anyone knowing anything just yet

"Are you good to go?" Daniel asked

"Yeah" Sam dropped his arm to let Maranda's hand slide off him

"We were looking for Micky, Tobias sort of pissed him off" Daniel told him, cutting his eye at Tobias as he spoke

"No I didn't, he got the wrong end of the stick" Tobias laughed

"Come on anyway lets get out of here" Daniel looked at Sam saying clearly he wasn't happy, Sam stepped off with him and left Tobias, Sharlene and Maranda standing there

"Bye" Sam turned to say, he didn't want to get into the hugging game he might not get away from Maranda again

 **Mercy & Micky**

Mercy was buzzing inside and wanted to say something to Micky about how she was feeling but something was wrong for him and until she got him to talk about it there was no point in giving her news "Did you have a good time?" she finally asked

"Do I look like I've been having a good time?" he snapped

"You sound like you're taking it out on your sister" she rounded on him saying, their eyes meeting both knowing the floodgates were going to break "Talk to me" her shoulders flopped as she spoke, rolling her eyes at having to work so hard to get whatever this was out of him

"Tobias is with Sharlene I mean proper with her, they sleep together and everything, I really thought he was the one" Mercy didn't say anything she'd told him the other day not to fall for the girl but she guessed it was already too late

"I'm sorry Micky, did you say he?" she shook her head asking, trying to grasp the conversation

"Yeah" he looked at her almost frightened as he answered

"Sorry I'm a bit taken aback, I don't know how I didn't have a clue, I so thought you were into Sharlene"

"I tried to be, to be normal that is"

"You were never normal" she smiled "We were never normal, come on we hear that every damn day" she laughed

"I know" he laughed "And you still love me?"

"Always, you're my brother, not just that my twin, and I'm glad you finally felt comfortable enough to tell me" she hugged him

"I don't want anyone else to know"

"It's your life, you tell who you need to"

"That Sam looks alright" he wiggled his eyebrows at her saying

"That Sam is definitely not gay" she chuckled

"You're talking from experience?"

"I am" she grinned pleased with herself

"I'm happy for you, you know you're only going to fall in love once, it's going to be perfect and for the rest of your life, you've always been lucky like that" he hugged her saying "I on the other hand will have many turbulent relationships before my Prince turns up, and that's fine"

"You're the Prince, always remember that" she hugged him saying as they walked, she was thinking just how hard that must have been for him, she was shocked of course she was, laughing with herself for being so blind, the dancing, interest in fashion, always singing female parts walking around the house _'But does all that really mean someone's gay?'_ she thought 'No' she surmised grabbing her brother's arm tighter "And your still my Micky" she smiled up at him watching as his face relaxed, she was more than happy about, it he was free, they got in the car and drive home in quiet thought, the music humming at them as she listened to him hum along to **'Falling Slowly' by Leading Ladies**

"You were thinking about Sam right?"

"Yeah" she giggled "You were thinking about Tobias yeah"

"I was thinking about my soulmate I want that song at my wedding" he laughed as they got out the car and went into the house

"Goodnight" he smiled kissing her forehead before he went off to his room

"Goodnight" she stood watching him walk away from her, there was so much she wanted to say tonight but she could wait, she was still going to be this pumped in a months time. She got to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed, she didn't even need to think about the feeling it was already there, she touched her lips the feel of his kiss still very much on them, she smiled as she relived it "I could do that" she sat up thinking "I don't ever want to do that to him" she told herself laying back down to dream of him

 **Sam & Daniel**

"So what did Tobias do to Micky?" Sam asked when he turned back around to look where he was walking

"Messing with his head, him and Sharlene" Daniel rolled his eyes

"What are they doing?"

"Sharlene and him have been a couple since forever, on and off all the while and well I guess Micky fancied his chances" Daniel looked at Sam telling him that was never going to happen with his eyes "But as a prank Sharlene's been coming on to Micky big time and some of the guys have been encouraging Micky to try his luck" he rolled his eyes again "Then I don't actually know what happened but Sharlene must have finally backed out of the game and kissed Tobias right in front of him while everyone stood about laughing at him being pranked"

"Not a good prank?"

"Well no because I could see in his face he took it to heart, and then he just smiled for a second and walked away"

"What and nobody's seen him since?"

"No, I told Tobias and Sharlene to apologise, I'm going to get flack from my parents tomorrow for this, Mom told me to ask them in the first place" he huffed "They don't usually talk to anyone, and the first time they do this happens, on my flipping watch"

"I saw Micky earlier he came to collect Mercy, she'd been with us all evening, he looked mad actually"

"Sorry that must have been a bit of a killjoy"

"What?"

"Threesome, with Mercy being there, spoiling stuff"

"She didn't" Sam smiled

"What did you think of Maranda?"

"She did" he laughed

"What did she do?"

"Spoilt things"

"What you and Mercy?"

"Not quite but I like her a lot and I think she feels something, I guess tomorrow will shed some light"

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I guess we're hanging out again"

"I didn't even figure that" Daniel laughed

"Neither did I" Sam laughed _'Nancy did'_ he thought

"Come on lets get home" Daniel opened the car for them to get in, they drove home chatting about the day, got in had a hot drink and went straight upstairs to bed

Sam was laying on the bed thinking about the day, he'd enjoyed himself, he took Nancy's letter out and read it over and over again "You were right" he smiled as the words in the letter jumped out at him _**"'Cause girls like you run round with guys like me, till sun down when I come through, I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"** _**'Girl Like You' by Maroon 5 & Cardi B **he grinned reliving their dance together, knowing this was something, he couldn't wait for tomorrow he needed to see her again, he rolled over punched is pillow and threw his head in it closing his eyes to force sleep, tomorrow needed to hurry up

 **Monday 9th July**

"Morning" Essie said her voice an octave higher than normal, Micky and Mercy looked at each other

"Morning Mom" Mercy replied

"Morning" Micky smiled "What's up?"

"Why is something up?" Essie asked

"No reason just someone seems happy today" Micky replied looking at Mercy

"Everyone should be happy everyday" Essie laughed "So what's the plan today?" she asked, Mercy was suspicious

"Thanks" Micky and Mercy said in unison when Essie placed their breakfast in front of them

"I think Tobias said we were going to hang out at Jimmy's, get around the Mall in the afternoon and chill on the beech later, just listen to some singing and stuff" Micky told Mercy and his Mom

"Did you guys enjoy yesterday?" Essie asked

"Yeah" Mercy smiled "There were some good artists at the festival this year"

"That's good" Essie chuckled, Micky and Mercy looked at each other again "I guess you guys need to get ready for your day then"

"Yeah" Micky replied as they raced to get the food down them "Winner" he yelled throwing the fork back on the plate while he watched Mercy struggling to finish, before anything else could be said he was on his way upstairs to get dressed

"Mom" Mercy left her food to speak "I'm not accusing just asking" she waited for her Mom to turn around "Did you have anything to do with yesterday I mean..."

"No" her Mom smiled "I asked Ann to invite you guys to the party that was it" she smirked "Why did you and Sam hit it off?"

"I think there's something there, it's only been a day but I think we connected, maybe I'll know more after today"

"So your finally getting off that bench and jumping in with both feet?"

"As in?" Mercy asked puzzled

"You and your brother finding an interest in boys"

"How did you..." Mercy gasped "You can't tell him you know he'll be devastated"

"He's my son and I know him" she frowned at her saying, Mercy didn't say anything else she just got up and hugged her Mom

"That's from Micky" she kissed her cheek telling her

"Take care of his heart" Essie looked into her daughter's eyes and held her shoulders telling her

"What about mine?"

"Sam has yours covered" she brushed her hair off her face telling her

"Now you see into the future too?"

"No" she giggled "But he has someone that does or did" she covered her mouth as soon as it came out "I've said too much, go get dressed" she spun Mercy round and pushed her off towards the door

An hour later they were in the car on their way to meet everyone at Jimmy's, Micky was actually surprised when he got there to find the meet up was actually happening, he hadn't told Mercy the detail of the events of yesterday, but he really wasn't putting anything past Tobias and Sharlene they were cruel. He was more focused on Mercy being mega excited about seeing Sam again and he couldn't help thinking, somewhere in there he'd find his prince charming

"Hi" they sang in unison as they walked in

"Micky" Joanne; one of the five girls in the group jumped up running towards them, Mercy was kind of shocked she hadn't gelled with any of them really the previous day, but her frown turned to a smile when she realised the attention was genuine, she stood looking around the café for Sam and was deflated when he wasn't there yet "Daniel called to say they'd got a flat, they'll be here soon"

They found a seat and sat talking to Andrew, Maranda, Naomi and Joanne as they waited for Tobias, Sharlene, Sam and Daniel "Daniel asked those other idiots from yesterday not to come back, I'm sorry that happened to you yesterday, and I want you to know I had nothing to do with it" Andrew told Micky smiling for the good deed done "We should have a quiet day today"

"Hopefully, and ditto on that" Joanne pipped up looking at Andrew in agreement with his statement "Tobias and Sharlene are crazy though" she laughed "But good fun"

"Hi guys, sorry we're late" Daniel walked in in front of Sam, Tobias and Sharlene "Drinks for everyone?" he asked "On Sam" he pointed at him laughing

Sam rolled his eyes at his college boy antics "Okay what does everyone want" Sam looked around the table asking

"Smoothie your choice" Mercy looked at him smiling, there eyes lingered for a few seconds long enough for each to know they were saying a special hello

"Smoothies all round?" he asked to nods and thumbs walking off to stand at the counter, he had a great view of her from there, his body was pumping, he wasn't sweating, anxious or anything like that just excited, he needed this thing between them to rush on, time was being wasted in this getting to know you stage they had the rest of their lives to get that stuff done. He eventually gave his order and stood waiting still thinking on her until they arrived "Move up" he nudged Mercy saying when he returned with a tray full of smoothies "Holiday Spritzers all round" he set the tray on the table as he sat down "This one's yours" he took one from the tray and gave it to Mercy "Extra passionfruit"

"Thanks" she giggled as she watched him set it in front of her, they sat catching up as Mercy watched Micky and Tobias walk away from the crowd and looked worried

"He's apologising" Sam told her "Apparently he said or did something wrong to Micky yesterday" he moved in closer "God you smell good"

"Thanks, you too" Mercy smiled, still looking at her brother, she knew the full story, smiling when they shook hands and walked back towards them

"Micky come sit with me" Joanne called across the flirt was so obvious he went without asking a question

"So" Sam turned to her saying "Can we just go to the counter or something I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she got up to follow him to the counter "What are you doing?" Mercy snapped at Joanne when she saw Micky flick her off him "Leave him alone" she hissed at her

"What's it to you, are you guys together is that why people think your freaks?"

"What?" Mercy gasped and before she could control it she'd slapped the girl across the face "Sorry I need to..." she told everyone as they sat and stood around wondering what the hell was going on, running off to find a bathroom or something she needed to pull this back, this wasn't her. She got into the bathroom blowing so hard for the mess she'd just made of everything "sorry" she smiled at the woman she found in there, walking into an empty cubicle and slamming the door behind her " ** _Oh, look at those eyes (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) Oh! Yeah, I'm helpless_** ** _I know... (Down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em) I'm helpless!..."_** she sung smiling when she came back as smoothies were being delivered, Sam looking down at her "This ones yours" he took one off the tray and gave it to her

"Extra passionfruit?"

"Yeah" he smiled

"Thanks" she smiled looking over at Micky and Tobias, less concern this time

"He's apologising" Sam told her looking at what she was looking at "They're fine"

"I know" she smiled rubbing her shoulder against his discreetly

"Micky come sit by me" Joanne called across it was so obvious she wanted his attention he went without a question to save face

"Can we just..." he looked round the café as he spoke "Go to the counter or somewhere I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she closed her eyes blocking out whatever was going on with Micky, she wasn't going to be slapping anybody again "What's up?" she stood at the counter asking

"I thought we had fun yesterday"

"Me too" she smiled

"And I just wondered if we could..."

"Joanne will you stop touching me, your invading my damn space, your like a damn cat on heat, just stop it" Micky shouted, everyone looked at him , Mercy rolled her eyes, she should have known if she didn't burst he would, why didn't she even think of that

"Sorry Sam I need the bathroom" she stamped off telling him, wondering where she actually needed to join the conversation to stop this actually happening, she slammed into the bathroom and found the familiar cubicle, closed her eyes and started singing again ** _"I'm so into you, I am so into you (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) (I'm helpless!) I know I'm down for the count and I'm drowning in 'em"_**

"I know" she smiled rubbing shoulder with his as they sat talking about Micky's conversation with Tobias

"Micky come..." Joanne got out

"Joanne, for the record Micky's seeing someone, and I won't have that mess around me so leave him alone" she smiled at Micky as she spoke

"That was quick" Tobias laughed as he sat down "Yesterday I was all for thinking he was gay" he said, it seemed to echo around the café and everything, even time, seemed to stand still as everyone waited for a reaction

"I need to go to the bathroom" Mercy got up saying, how the hell had she got it so wrong, she didn't even bother to acknowledge the woman in the bathroom drying her hands " ** _I'm so into you, I am so into you (Look into your eyes, and the sky's the limit) (I'm helpless!) I know I'm down for the count and I'm drownin' in 'em"_**

"Hi" Micky and Mercy sang in unison as they walked into the café to see some of the guys sitting around

"Micky" Joanne; one of the five girls in the group, jumped up running towards them smiling

"Micky's with someone already Joanne, and we don't roll like that, so get your damn claws out" Mercy stood in front of him telling her

"I was just being friendly"

"Not stopping that, just do it from a distance" Mercy told her, her face telling Joanne she wasn't even joking like that, Joanne looked at Micky one last time before going to join the others, Mercy sitting taking in the events she'd seen so many times already

"Can we just..." Sam looked round the café as he spoke "Go to the counter or somewhere I need to ask you something?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled as the got up to follow him "What's up?" she stood at the counter asking

"I thought we had fun yesterday"

"Me too" she smiled

"And I just wondered if we could maybe exchange phone numbers and keep in touch"

"Sure" she smiled taking her phone out to take his number, truth be told she was a bit deflated, she'd expected him to be asking about them maybe being a couple, but exchanging numbers was a step forward and once she had his number he wasn't going to find it that easy to get rid of her, so a number would do for now

"Hopefully we can get some time today, see what this is?"

"Hopefully" she smiled as she tapped the numbers in while he told her them, and called it "We're connected" she smiled when she heard it ringing

"In more ways than one" he replied a grin on his face, humming as they made their way back to the others **_'Cause girls like you run 'round with guys like me, till sun down when I come through, I need a girl like you, yeah yeah'_**

"Girl like me?" she looked up asking

"Guy like me" he laughed moving aside to let her sit in before he sat beside her

The morning and afternoon went pretty much as planned, everyone sticking together, Maranda more so as she tried to go to war with Mercy for Sam's attention, not realising that he wasn't giving it to her anyway, eventually early evening came everyone started making their way to the beech, something was always going on down there, they grabbed some food, drinks and snacks on the way

"We thought we'd have our own festival" Andrew announced grabbing his beat box out his boot before grabbing Joanne's hand, Mercy smiled at that, at least she'd be leaving Micky alone tonight

Micky and Daniel went off to find a small metal bin to get a fire started, while Tobias, Sam and Mercy went off to get some chairs, Naomi and Maranda toddling across the beech with bags and boxes of food, everyone getting their thing done at the same time as they sat watching Tobias start the fire "The first song goes to Sharlene" Tobias turned as the fire took saying "And I plan on bringing the romance, Shar and I became official yesterday when we finally decided to stop messing about and do this thing for real" he smiled at her telling everyone "Guys will you help me out?" he looked around the small group asking

"Sure" Sam jumped up saying the others followed, watching Tobias set the music up everyone shocked when **'Let Me' by Zayn** blasted out, Sam looked at Mercy this was going to be a night, he smiled as Tobias started them off

 _ **"Sweet baby, our sex has meaning, know this time you'll stay till the morning..."**_ Tobias took the first verse dancing around Sharlene as he sung, the smile on her face giving him the biggest grin, they started dancing together, when the chorus started Sam grabbed Mercy, Micky grabbed Maranda, Andrew already had hold of Joanne and Daniel was left with Naomi as they danced to the guys singing at them

 ** _"We're drinking the finest label, dirty dancing on top of the table, long walks on the beach..."_** Sam sung making Mercy laugh, holding his heart when he told her he'd be faithful, the guys singing in the background everyone getting into the groove, this really was going to be a night all about love. They rocked staring into each others eyes for a while before Mercy looked around reminding him they were in company as everyone sung out at the chorus

 ** _"Give me your body and let me love you like I do, come a little closer and let me do those things to you..."_** Andrew shocked everyone singing to Joanne, she was dancing around enjoying the attention,

They all sang the last chorus **For _the rest of my life, for the rest of yours (_** _Daniel & Micky_ _:_ ** _For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours) For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours_** ** _(_** _Sam & Andrew_ _:_ ** _For the rest of my life, for the rest of yours) For the rest of ours (_** _Tobias_ ** _: for the rest of ours)_** coming to a standstill when everyone clapped while Tobias and Sharlene kissed, even Micky was pleased with the union at this point, Mercy smiled for seeing his smile, she knew there must have been some hurt there, but he hid it well

"Okay we're up" Sharlene announced looking at Mercy "Let's hear that voice of yours for once" she smiled at her " **'Sugar Daddy' by Macy Gray"** she told Tobias, Sam's eyebrows met he was so up for this

Mercy was chocking on her own spit, she'd never sung for anyone except Micky how the hell was she going to perform in front of these people, she smiled to herself, if they started laughing she could always rewind and refuse, it was too late to think the music was on and Sam was expecting while Micky looked like he was excited and all she could think was how the hell she was going to get that rasp to her voice "Here goes" she took a deep breath as the girls came to the end of the intro _**"Sugar sugar daddy, sugar, sugar daddy"**_ she heard and then she was singing

 _ **"I think I need a taste, I've been a good girl, come give me, give me some cause I've been here waiting, for you, for you, why don't you come through..."**_ she wanted to close her eyes but Micky was her focus, the smile on his face unfamiliar to her, he was super pleased with something, she had to listen to herself to see if it was her, everyone was dancing around and the girls were joining in the chorus. Next thing she knew Sam was standing in front of her, her diva came out and she was singing with attitude to this man who was fast becoming something to her

"You've been a good girl?" Sam whispered in her ear while they hugged

"I am a good girl" she giggled

"Can we go somewhere private?" he looked around at the others asking

"Sure" she flashed her eyes over to Micky to see what he was doing, happy he seemed to be just getting on with things, she didn't know why he thought it was alright for Sam and her to be the way they were being but she was happy. She'd always imagined some sort of showdown when she finally decided that she needed a man in her life, she'd prepared a long aggressive speech for Micky's girlfriend but of course that had all gone out the window, now she was going to have to slap the shit out of his perspective husbands face and build some muscles for the fall out.

"He's fine" Sam smiled grabbing her hand

"I know" she squeezed his hand walking off with him

They got to some rocks not far from where everyone was sitting, they could still see their group as they sat looking out at the sea, it was calm right now just like them "I thought I'd be super nervous right now but it feels like the most natural thing in the world"

"What's up?" she sat in front of him with her legs crossed

"I meant to ask earlier and I chickened out, it didn't feel like the right time, but I know this is the right day" he smiled

"Yes" she smiled

"Yes what?"

"I thought you were going to ask earlier, I was ready for it, you're going to ask me out yeah?"

"I go home tomorrow, I wasn't actually going to ask you out, I was going to ask you to come with me"

"What to Bel Air?"

"Well yeah, it depends on your answer as to whether I go tomorrow or postpone for a few days"

"I don't..." she looked over at Micky, he turned as if he'd sensed something and looked at them for a while before he turned back round to his conversation

"Sorry is this too much?"

"Not too much"

"It's not sudden I mean we've had something since we met that first night, seems like an age ago"

"It was four days ago" she giggled

"And I'm wiling to take this leap, are you?"

"I...I need to speak to my family" she stood up telling him

"That's fine" he stood up as he answered her "Once I get your answer I'll need to speak to them too" he grabbed her hand before she could walk away "Did you say yes to being my girlfriend anyway?"

"I did" she smiled

"Then if you don't mind I'll take that for now" he kept hold of her hand as they walked back towards their group

"I didn't even see that coming" Tobias called out as he watched them walking towards him "What happened to you and Maranda?"

"Nothing, there was never any me and Maranda" Sam looked at him strangely telling him, wondering why Tobias would pick just then to ask him about another woman

"I saw you guys coming home last night" he carried on with the questioning

"You saw us leaving the park, she'd just found me and Micky had just collected Mercy who I'd been with all day"

"Sorry Dude" Tobias grinned

"Very sorry" Daniel smirked shaking his overly long black shiny hair, Tobias always had to put spiders in the ointment

"Anyway" Sam cut his eye at Tobias saying "I'll be providing Mercy with all the candy she needs for as long as she'll have me" he used the hand he was holding to pull her to him wrapping her hand around her back as he reached in for her lips and pecked them, Mercy let his lips go when she realised Micky was watching and looked directly at her brother

"Micky?" she stood waiting for his response

"I send your mind back to the conversation we had last night" he smiled "Once remember"

"I remember" she smiled, turning back to Sam and reaching up to peck his lips

The night ended with Mercy promising an answer tomorrow following a conversation with her family, Sam was way past excited on the one hand, but on the other depending on her answer he was going to be telling a lot of people more about his life than he'd ever dared to share, on top of that it was his birthday next week, he'd be 25 and that was a whole new ball game. There were kisses being had all around the circle, Andrew and Joanne sort of got it together, Maranda was trying her hardest to get Micky interested but that just wasn't happening and Daniel and Naomi had been pretty close all night, they took a while longer to say goodnight but eventually it happened, everyone went home to think, feel, reminisce.

"You got the boy" Micky hugged his sister as they got to the top of the stairs

"I did, I thought you'd be more.. you know?"

"Possessive?" he asked

"Maybe" she smiled "Not that I mind how you're being" she held her hand up at him saying

"I see it between you two, I know he's the one"

"Really?" she looked at him her eyes narrowed

"Really I'm ready, you need to live that life we pictured for you, I also had the letting go talk with Mom"

"Goodnight" she smiled

"Goodnight" he kissed her forehead and stood watching her walk into her room, he wasn't going to see that for much longer

 **Tuesday 10th July**

Sam was over tired when he finally rolled out of bed the next day, he got to the bathroom shocked the hear crying coming from it, he went to walk way because really this was none of his business, he was a visitor. He'd got all the way back to his room when his mind wouldn't let him block it out he went back and tapped the door "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Sam" Daniel shouted back

"Dan" he whispered shocked "Open the door"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not" he twisted the handle telling him to open the door "I'll call someone in a minute"

"No I'm fine, honest"

"Let me in" Sam's voice getting frustrated, there was silence for a few seconds before Daniel finally opened the door "What's up?" Sam slid in asking him

"I really don't want to talk about it"

"That's fine, but it sounds like you need to talk to somebody, and soon"

"I will"

"Should we stay in today, do something together, we haven't done much just the three of us since we got here?"

"Did you not snag yourself a girlfriend yesterday?"

"Yeah but I can call her, she'll understand"

"It's your last day" Daniel reminded him

"I'll let you into a secret" he smiled "It might not be, and I'm fine at a hotel if your parents have other plans for the room"

"There are no plans" Daniel laughed "I'm glad you like it here"

"The house is great but it's actually the girl that's got me, but hopefully you'll all be coming to mine soon"

"Bel Air" Daniel cheered

"I was going over to Mercy's just now, I need to have a conversation with her, this things moving fast"

"You go, I'll be fine honest, if I'm not you can tell my parents" he laughed

"I'll hold you to that, I need your car" Daniel nodded in agreement as he tapped his shoulder getting up to leave the bathroom, he wasn't completely happy with Daniel not telling him but then he couldn't shout him down for that there was so much about his life that nobody knew, until today, that was about to change and that had kept him up all night. He said his good mornings, excused himself and jumped in Daniel's car, taking a breath when he came to the end of his 3 mile journey to Mercy's parents house, this was nerve racking, he finally got out the car and made his way to the door

"Morning" the door swung open and her Mom stood there smiling at him

"Morning Mrs Jones, I came to speak to the family, I struggled with what to bring so I settled for smoothies and flowers" he smiled

"Thank you" she smiled talking the items from him

"Could I see Mercy first please?"

"You could but you need to go speak to her Dad first, I'm guessing" she looked at him making him smile for using Mercy's squint on him

"Sorry, yes your right Mrs Jones" he smiled stepping in when she moved to let him in

"He's through there" she nodded at a door, Sam walked across the hall and knocked the door, hearing a thunderous come in he turned the handle, took a breath and went in

"Good Morning Mr Jones, my name's Sam Evans I came to your party the other night and..."

"I remember you Sam" he got up walking towards him with his hand out for shaking "Essie tells me you and Mercy are an item?"

"Yes Sir we are, new, but I wanted to meet you all because I live in Bel Air, I'm hoping it's a fast, strong relationship and I didn't want you to think ill of me for not showing my face at least"

"If Mercy speaks ill of you we think it but if she speaks well of you, we're happy" he smiled, this giant man wasn't as intimidating as he looked, if he was he wasn't making Sam feel that way "Welcome to our home, treat it like your own, you look like a gentleman I don't have to go hard about respecting my daughter with. We don't need to mention the feeling of my wrath, body bags and stuff, I don't think" he smirked "But just in case I do, leave your address just there" he pointed at a notepad on his desk, he stood smiling as Sam stepped forward and scribbled his details on the pad

"Daddy stop messing" Mercy walked into the study smiling, Sam gasped for air at the sight of her, she wasn't in her usual Jeans and T-shirt today she was wearing a summer dress straps dropped off the shoulder tight fitted across her chest and just past her knees, he'd never seen that much of her before, his blood raced

"Mercy" he stood up grabbing the hand she was holding out, and pecking her cheek as she got even closer, he wanted to do more but he knew where he was

"You don't need to sign anything" she took the pad up and ripped the page off it, scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin, Sam smiled until he saw Micky and Mrs Jones come into the room "Can we get a minute before you start?" she turned to ask him, pulling his hand as she spoke

"Sure" he said leaving the room with her

"I just needed to answer your question before you spoke to my family"

"You may not want to answer it once you hear what I have to say"

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"No"

"My answer will be the same then" she smiled "I feel something, or should I say I felt something that first day I still don't understand it but I'm not scared of it and I really want to see what this is, all of it"

"You'll come with me?" his face broke into elated as she stood shaking her head "Honestly you won't regret it"

"I'd better not" she giggled "Are we ready?"

"As we'll ever be" he squeezed her hand before they walked back towards the study, his mind telling him to go faster "Faster?" he asked

"Yeah faster" Mercy smiled up at him "Much faster" she ginned opening the door

"So what did you need to see us all for?" Mr Jones asked as Essie and Micky gave him daggers for making this so much harder "Sit down lad" he carried on the attitude telling him, Mercy sat on the couch with him and held his hand, he looked up and smiled at her, squeezed her hand and turned to her Dad

"Mr Jones, we haven't known each other for long, less than a week actually and to some that's nowhere near enough to have a conversation like this, but my Grandma she could see into the future and she told me about your daughter a few years back. When I got here she showed me your house and of course I met your daughter and until that very day I thought it was all rubbish, but since we've met details in her letter has come through for us, and I know in my heart she's the one" he let go of Mercy's hand and rubbed his hands on his thighs, looking at her as she nodded encouragement "Mercy doesn't even know this bit yet" he looked at her before looking back at her Dad "And I know we're young but when you know you just know, so.." he looked at her asking, Micky was above excited for his sister "Mercy I know you know what I think about you, you can read me like that, and I intend on doing my very best to make you happy, will you marry me?"

"Sam" she gasped looking around the room at her family, no one was actually shouting yet, she was waiting for it

"I need to speak to my Mom" she jumped up telling him, he let her hand go and let her go watching as she walked out

 **Mercy & Essie **

"Mom" she gasped when they got outside the door "Tell the truth did you have anything to do with this?"

"Of course not, we can't mess with people's feelings remember"

"I know that but did you do anything else, I mean he's just fell into my lap, I mean what are the chances of someone coming all the way from Bel Air to fall in love with little old me?"

"He said he'd been told about you and I believe him"

"Why do you believe him?"

"That, young lady is the right question" her Mom frowned "I went back in time to check him out, he's telling the truth, there's more but he'll have to share that with you himself"

"You can't go all the way there and not say anymore, come on"

"I can" she smiled "That young man in there is sitting waiting for your answer"

"Yes, I'm going to say yes" she smiled as she told her Mom

"I know you are" she hugged her saying

"And I'm going to Bel Air with him" she held onto her Mom telling her

"I know" she whispered in her ear "And you're going to be happy about it"

 **Sam, Mr Jones & Micky **

"That's not a no" Micky told him as he watched them walk out the room

"I know" Sam smiled, he'd been feeling clammy all the time he was talking, he wasn't scared or anything, they were good people, he just felt a bit unsure of himself just now, he must have sounded stupid telling them about women seeing into the future, dreams about quirky houses, even what he was going to say to her, even he could see the mad in what he'd said so far, and now this.

"So you want to marry my daughter?" Mr Jones asked this time his voice was relaxed

"Yes Sir" Sam turned his attention to his hopefully new Father-in-law

"I think she'll say yes too" he smiled "What are you offering her, better than this?" he looked around his study, meaning his home

"There's nowhere better than home is there Sir?"

"Good answer" he laughed

"I see your interested in guitars" Sam looked around the room acknowledging

"Interested in music full stop, I taught music in a former life"

"I've just finished studying music, guitar was my major" he smiled walking towards the Fender sitting on a stand

"You like that one?" Mr Jones smiled as he watched him pick it up "Everyone likes that one"

"Fender's and Gibson's are my thing" Sam smiled as he touched the instrument

"That does it for me, you have my blessing" Mr Jones laughed walking towards Sam as he spoke "Play something"

"I'll back you" Micky walked over telling him

"One thing I'm never nervous about is performing but in this situation I guess I am, I'll sing **'11:11' by Jae Jin** he laughed, one of my personal favourites, picking up another guitar, strumming as he sang _**"It's the way that your my shelter, it's the way that your my rest, somehow you found beauty ..."**_ smiling at Mr Jones' impressed face, _**"I been chasing rainbows, but they been passing on through, it's 11:11 and I'm wishing for**_ _ **..."**_ he stopped when Mercy and her Mom came back in the room "Mercy" he stepped forward putting the guitar back in its home

 **Study**

"Yes" she smiled "My answer is yes" he wanted to grab her right there and give her the biggest kiss but her family was watching, he just kissed her cheek and hugged her so tight "Play with this kitty like you played with that guitar" she whispered in his ear

"I need a girl like you" he giggled, the family congratulated them, and that went on for a while until things died down "Okay" he looked at Mercy saying "I wish things stopped there but I need to speak to Mercy fast" he grabbed her hand and they made to leave the room "Somewhere private?"

"Yeah sure" she giggled "I say that a lot"

"You guys can stay in here, we'll leave" Mr Jones told them grabbing his wife's hand and leaving with Micky in tow

"I have more to tell you" Sam sat on the couch they'd been sitting on earlier and pulled her down to sit with him "I'll understand if you change your mind after this"

"Just tell me and let me decide" she grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes waiting, sitting quietly as he told her about his childhood, Nancy's death, showed her the letter, told her about the will ending with "And it's my 25th birthday on Saturday so things well change for us again" he sat back waiting for her response realising she was still holding his hand

"You've been through hell" she cupped his face telling him "And it makes us all the more worth it" she pecked his lips gently, before her lips wondered downwards biting his chin, she giggled at herself for being so forward, his chest rose and fell fast his breathing became deep, she looked up into his eyes and smiled, her hand left his face and grabbed the hair at the back of his head, gently pulling his head towards hers, she felt his arms moving around her the strength in them making her gasp as he pulls her closer to him. The feeling of protection, security, patience, respect and love wrapping around her as they moved in unison with each other, made her eyes close in contentment, hearing her own heart pounding

"I love you" his breath hitting her face with every utter and before she could react his lips were on hers

"I love you too" she gasped when he let her go "I hope you never let me go"

"Never" he smiled "I want to get a wedding date set before we go or we can just all go back to mine and have it there, whatever"

"Let's make it a week from now and get everyone back to yours I want to be at home for your birthday"

"What back here?"

"No our home" she laughed "It sounds grand"

"It's alright but we can make it ours, I've never had the heart to change anything Nancy did to it, I've been at college most of the time so it's a bit neglected"

"So the weddings next Saturday then?"

"Next Saturday" he grinned "Sure" he agreed "Are we aright?"

"We're fine"

 **10th July**

Eventually they, all three, got out the house the morning was finished, Sam called Daniel to find out where everyone was and they joined them at the pool, the girls watched while the boys rough played in the pool "Come in" Sam nodded to Mercy

"No, my hair" she patted her already perfect do some more

"Come on"

"I don't have a costume" she pulled her sunglasses down to her nose to peep over them at him

"Grab my card and go buy one" he pointed to his trousers "Please I don't want to play with men anymore" he frowned making her laugh

"Back in a bit" she knocked her glasses back on, grabbed his trousers, took the card out and went off shopping, coming back twenty minutes later with five costumes "Let's go swim" she held the bag up at the girls saying "I have costumes" she announced, Sam looked at her and smiled shaking his head, the girls got up happy for the cold water release, the sun was getting hotter

They all five came out in identical costumes, black shorts clinging to the top of their thighs with a lace panel halter open back bodice, all smiling because they'd got the response they'd wanted, Sam couldn't hold it in "Wow" his mouth moving to let out what his mind was thinking, Mercy giggled before stepping into the pool, Sam rushed towards her, he was even jealous of the water touching her before he did "I said come into the water, not make water" he grabbed her and pressed her against him so hard she felt his heart pounding

"Sorry I got carried away I spent about $100" she looked at him waiting for the blow "I thought If I have to, everyone should"

"That's fine" he smiled "I'll take you shopping one day soon, get you a little dress for a special occasion"

"I want to buy my own dress" she screeched the last words as Sam lifted her up and plunged her under the water "My hair" she popped back up hitting out at him, he was laughing, her hair was messed dripping all out of shape and getting ready to shrink fast

"Now you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, wet mad and sexy all at the same time" he grabbed her hand telling her, she burst out laughing and splashed him back before trying aimlessly to get his head under the water, they played loudly for a while, not paying any attention to anyone else, getting familiar with the already familiar. Later that night they sat in the back of the cinema watching some classic movie apparently, but when they all left only Daniel, Micky, Maranda and Naomi knew anything about the flick. "We leave tomorrow" he told her as they parted company even later that night than previous nights

"I know" she rolled her eyes telling him "11am I listen"

"I love the eye rolling attitude, but not at me" he pulled her to him saying, kissing her again, it was something he knew he'd never get tired of doing "Please" he gave her his puppy eyes when he let her lips go

"Seeing as you asked so nice, I'll keep that request in mind" she flashed her sexy at him making him laugh

"Roll on Saturday" he let her go saying "You don't know how hard that was"

"You see me still fighting right?" she stood two steps away from him asking

"Go in" he laughed "And keep those thoughts to yourself, you're not playing fair" he shouted after her as he watched her get to the front door, he jumped as high as he could punching the air so hard he was still feeling the breeze as his feet hit the floor "Great day" he tapped the top of the waiting car saying jumping in and smiling with Tobias and Daniel "I got the girl"

"You're going home tomorrow" Tobias reminded him

"We're going home tomorrow, she's agreed to marry me" he told the two shocked guys

"When the hell did that happen?" Tobias asked

"Last Thursday night" Sam laughed

"What, hello will you marry me?" Tobias asked sarcastically

"And everything else in between" Sam laughed "If you don't agree with it, you don't have to come to the wedding next Saturday"

"Next Saturday, Sam are you serious?" Tobias asking

"What the..." Daniel stopped the car asking "Seriously Sam, you think she's the one?"

"No" he chuckled "I know she's the one"

"That is so cool" Daniel smiled hugging him before starting the car again to make the journey home "I'll be there, at the wedding" he told him before the silence

"I'll pass by tomorrow say bye before you go, it's been a great long weekend" Tobias bumped fists with them saying before he got out the car "Smashed for ya" he looked at Sam smiling

"Thanks" he laughed rolling his eyes, waiting for him to get inside before they drove off

"Sam" Daniel almost whispered looking at him for a second before his eyes went back to the road "I feel if I don't tell someone I'm going to burst" he smiled nervously "I like boys, I've been struggling with this for a while but this weekend, having Naomi and Joanne clinging around me I know I like boys"

"Is that what you were crying about this morning?"

"I don't know what my parents are going to do I mean potentially the bloodline finishes with me, my Dad's such a mans man and my Mom will be freaking out about what church is going to say, I feel like I have to move away from here to be who I am"

"So you're planning on sitting in this closet for the rest of your life?"

"I don't want to hurt them"

"So you'll hurt yourself?"

"I can't do it to them, I just can't"

"You've taken the first step I suppose by telling me, if you're ever going to be happy you need to be true to yourself"

"So you don't hate me?"

"For?"

"What I am, being gay that is"

"Tobias is easier to hate and I couldn't hate him" he laughed

"He is isn't he" he chuckled "He says some random stuff"

"Random" Sam laughed rolling his eyes

"Don't tell anyone will you, about me?"

"That's your story to tell, but if you need anything just let me know"

"Thanks" he smiled before turning his attention to the road again, they got home and went straight to bed

Sam had achieved a lot today, he'd managed to do everything he'd set out to do and more, he'd got Mercy to say yes, her family to at least give him a chance, she was coming back to Bel Air with him even after hearing all his weird stuff, he'd told her he loved her and heard it back, he lay on his bed feeling pleased with himself. He couldn't sleep, eventually he got Nancy's letter out and read it again

 _I see a wonderful life for you, there's a girl waiting for you in some remote little quirky town, she'll pop into your life while your not looking and she will turn you up side down, spin you around and make you cry, I mean out loud, and Sam, she's the one, your going to get that life with her,_ _grab her, fast wait for nothing_ _. But you can't get her with nothing, go to college pass out and I promise this mysterious woman will take you to places you'd never dreamed existed_

"Thank you" he looked up saying "For making me who I am today, giving me morals, patience, kindness, helping me to know my worth, giving me options and the finances to have them and for Mercy" a tear fell down to his ear as he spoke "I miss you Grandma" he couldn't not believe that she had aligned everything in his life, how was he to know that he was going to end up at college with Tobias and Daniel and they were going to lead him to the love of his life, only Nancy could have done this for him, he lay there realising he believed in the stuff Nancy spoke about _**"I need a girl like you yeah, yeah"**_ humming in his head.

 **Wednesday 11th July**

He didn't know when he'd actually fell asleep but when he opened his eyes it was daylight, he had a busy day ahead of him today, going back home, planning a wedding in less than 11 days, at least he had no relatives to gather around him, so that hard work was down to Mercy's parents if there was more than her Uncle Ken, he smiled as he stretched, there was going to be a Mrs Evans.

"Daniel" he shouted across the hall "Daniel" he called again when he heard no answer, getting up to go look for his friend "Dude" he called through the bathroom door when he heard him crying again "Something needs to change, this can't be you every morning"

"I'll be fine" he called through the door, Sam stood for a while just watching the door before he walked off to go sort his own life out, before he got time to blink it was 9.30am and time was already against him, he'd still got to say bye to Daniel and his family, he was waiting for Tobias and the guys to turn up, packing and calling Mercy all at once

"Morning" he flopped on his bed cooing as Mercy answered his call "This is the day"

"I'm so ready for this, I haven't slept all night I'm so lit"

"I'd like to say me too about the sleep thing but I know I woke up this morning" he giggled "But I'm past lit"

"We're going to be good together aren't we?" she asked

"Great together" he assured her "I'll see you in about forty minutes"

"Counting" her whole body shaking for this leap of faith she was taking with this man, based solely on the feelings she had, she thought Micky and her lived on the edge always taking the chance at being different, odd, insane to the external eye but this was past the edge, she was standing just off the edge daring it to make her unhappy. Putting herself out there to be beaten down by all the elements that love brought with it, she shrugged her shoulders at the thought because she really didn't care, whatever it brought this feeling right now was worth it.

She finished packing her bags and shouted Micky for help "Bring those down will you please?" she asked her face sad "Of everything, I'll miss you the most"

"I'm on the end of the phone" he rolled his eyes telling her

"I know you're upset you don't need to hide that from me"

"You'll know when I'm upset" he grabbed the largest case telling her "I'll come back for the rest" his eyes bulging at the weight "What the hell have you got in here?" he dropped it asking

"Shoes" she giggled "A girl needs her shoes"

"A girl needs to grow some muscles to carry this damn case" he grabbed the case with more conviction this time yanking it up with both hands and waddling out the door with it

"Don't be such a girl" she laughed, Micky turned back grinning at her

She sat doing her hair getting it just right, she needed a walk out look, something her parents would remember forever, she put just a little make up on today, she envisaged lots of crying "Merc" Micky came back into her room huffing "Sam's downstairs"

"He's early" she looked at him through the mirror saying "Tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"Will do" Micky grabbed the rest of the bags and left the room

"This is it" she told her image "This is it" she got up and made her way down the multi-coloured stairs, smiling at the cabbage patch wallpaper, even the steps had different coloured carpet on each step, she loved this quirky house, it was like her parents had so many ideas and just couldn't make their minds up so they did a bit of everything in it, the place taught her to be accepting of her uniqueness, to not be like everyone else, be kind, patient and humble just like her parents "Morning" she smiled as she glided down the stairs

"Morn...ing" Sam's jaw dropped as she floated down the stairs towards him "I'm…"

"Pick your jaw up" she giggled walking towards him

"Speechless" he gasped as she came down in her off the shoulder white lace top, cutting in on every curve as it came over her full breasts and grabbed her waist, next to her skin clutching jeans that didn't let go of any part of her body all the way down hitting high strappy white shoes with clutch purse to match. Her hair hitting her shoulders large curls sitting perfectly shaped around her face he was blown away "You look Beautiful" he grabbed hold of her as she got the bottom of the stairs, taking her lips as he spoke _**"'Cause girls like you run round with guys like me, till sun down when I come through, I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"** _**'Girl Like You' by Maroon 5 & Cardi B **he sung in her ear

"Smoothie" she tapped his chest telling him "Are we ready?"

"Just to say bye to your parents and then we'll be off"

"This is it" she squeezed his hand excitedly "Am I going to be alright?"

"Of course you are" he pulled her under his arm telling her "Don't even stress, it's my job to look after you" he kissed her forehead "From now on that's all I want to do"

"And play music"

"Yeah" he laughed "That too" they stood looking at each other having their conversation without words, until her parents burst through the kitchen doors

"I knew this day was going to come but I'm not ready for it" her Dad walked towards them saying his arms held open for a hug from his daughter, she dived into him hugging tight and long, this didn't feel like when they went off to studyy a few years back everyone knew they were coming back and life for the Jones family was going to be restored. This time was different she was going to leave Mercy Jones, turn into Mercy Evans and she wasn't coming back, wherever Sam was, that was going to be their home, all morning she'd been frightened but excited now she was just upset

"This is going to hurt" she pulled away from her Dad saying looking around at Micky being brave and her Mom ready to crumble "I guess you all know I'm going to cry because now we all know I have to let you go and you me, but I know I need to get to the other side because even more love waits for me there, I feel so sad for not seeing your faces every day, but as you've always said" she looked back at her Dad "Moving on always starts with a tearful goodbye, and I don't have to say it but I love you guys, to the moon and past it" she frowned

"Mr Jones" Sam gave his hand smiling

"Come here boy, you're taking my only daughter away from me with a handshake?" he pulled him to him and gave him a hug, shocked when Sam hugged him back and held on for a while

"Sorry" he finally pulled away saying "It' just I haven't had a hug from a..."

"No need to explain to me"

"It's just been a while since I had a hug from a Dad" he wiped his face telling him

"I'm glad it felt like that for us" he stood looking at this boy that was taking his daughter away "We will see her won't we?"

"Of course, whenever she wants" Sam grabbed her hand indicating they needed to move, Mercy looked at him fright in her eyes "It's alright" he assured her puling her to him like he was scared to lose her

They stood at the cab, Mercy and her Mom mumbling and crying at each other, everyone getting tense and the cab driver waiting to lift off "I need the loo" Mercy ran off back into the house saying, she ran to the bathroom and stood singing, this was all too painful, she really didn't know how she was going to say goodbye to her brother " ** _One week later I'm writing a letter nightly"_** she needed time to make sure he was alright

"Sam's downstairs"

"He's early" she looked at him through the mirror saying "Tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"Will do" Micky grabbed the rest of the bags and made to leave the room

"Micky" she called turning to look at him "Can we do this here I don't want to be a mess in front of Sam"

"Sure" he sat on the bed looking across the room at her "I'm prepared Merc, I guess all those talks with Dad prepared me"

"Are you sure, I mean I wont leave if it's going to hurt too much?"

"You will leave, I'll call when I feel better, I can always visit" he smiled

"Are you sure?"

"Come give me that hug and get gone" he giggled walking towards her

"I love you, you know that?" she snuggled into his neck telling him

"I know, I love you too" he let her hang on as long as she needed to "Come on lets get these bags down" he moved away from her saying "Oh remember Sam's downstairs"

"As I said, tell him I'll be down in a minute"

"Will do" Micky grabbed the rest of the bags again and left the room


	3. Chapter 3

**_Until The End Of Time 3_**

 ** _Wednesday 11th July_**

Finally Sam and Mercy drove off leaving her family behind "I miss them already" Mercy moaned into his chest

"They're all coming down in less than a week" he hugged her saying, the ride to the airport was quiet, she was leaving everything she knew and he had no words to comfort her right now, he knew how losing your family felt, at least she had him to cling to and he was happy that he could give her that. Things got more exciting as time took them closer to their new life together

Sam hadn't paid much attention to the house since he'd left for College, he'd been back for holidays, and enjoyed having Nancy's things around him, he hadn't moved a thing except all her photos had been in storage since the day he'd been introduced to the place, he'd added his console and a big TV screen in the day room. There was going to be work to do if Mercy was going to want to make the place her home, he knew that, they hadn't even discussed sleeping arrangements, sex, anything like that and he wasn't about to until they were married, this was going to be different to one of his hook ups

"What's it like?" Mercy asked as they sat in the VIP waiting room "The house I mean"

"It's alright a lot of old stuff you might want to get rid of"

"But what's it like?"

"You'll see"

"Mr Sam Evens to Terminal 3 your flight is ready to board" came over loud speaker

"Was that you?" Mercy turned to look at him "Why are they singling you out?"

"They're not, the plane is ready"

"Yeah but why did they only call you, this couldn't just be first class, they never did that for us before"

"It's a private flight"

"What you hired a whole plane?"

"Yeah and no, I told you I get an allowance"

"What enough to hire a plane?"

"All will be revealed to us on my birthday, come on" he grabbed her hand and their hand luggage making his way to the terminal

They got on the plane and of course Mercy talked all the way through the 2 hour journey back to his neck of the woods, gasped when the car turned up to fetch them, screamed at him having Walter; the security guy, on the gate and cried at the sight of the house "Sam this is too much, you never told me about all this" she stood on the steps of the house crying at him

"We can sell it if you don't like it"

"I'd feel horrible for asking you to, your Grandma left it to you" she looked up at the massive window "Who are they?" she asked of the faces etched into the glass

"Grandma Nancy and her family I guess" he replied looking at it for a second "Come on let's go in" he finally moved towards the door, after she'd calmed down "Mercy this is Charles the Butler, he deals with everything" he stood beside of her watching as Mercy shook his hand

"Miss Mercy" Charles smiled tipping his head

"I'll take you to your room, you can get some you time for a while" Sam pulled her to him saying

"My room?" Mercy stopped to look at him "Don't you mean our room?" she looked back at Charles, forgetting he was standing there

"We're not sleeping in there until we're married, I want to do this properly"

"And I don't get a say?" she asked puzzled

"It's 10 days Mercy not a lifetime" he walked off towards the stairs telling her

"I thought you weren't a prude?" she followed him asking

"I'm not" he smiled "Seriously I'm not, but I was brought up to respect my girl, if she was the girl"

"So now, after seducing me, dragging me out of my parents home, bringing me to your love den, you want to respect me?"

"First off we seduced each other, secondly I remember you walking out your parents house and lastly this has never been a love den" he smiled

"Okay smarty pants" she chuckled "But watch out wedding night" she said thinking _'If you can wait that long'_

 _'I'll force myself to wait that long'_ he thought smirking, she just turned to look at him and smiled

"I forgot you could do that"

"This is bit in Grandma's letter where she says 'T _his mysterious woman will take you to places you'd never dreamed existed_ ' she just never said it was going to involve my mind"

"At least our arguments will be quiet" she laughed, stopping as they got to the top of the stairs, she looked around the moon shaped landing at the various doors leading off it

"This is the master bedroom, which will be ours next Saturday obviously we need to agree and sort it out" he opened the door, they stood looking at the massive round bed that dominated the room housed on the only wall in the room, the glass walls on the other three sides covered with open blinds "It's too plain, and I'm not suggesting all the colours in your parents house"

"God no, that's their thing not mine, its confusing" she laughed "I have an idea" she looked around the sparse room telling him

"It's on-suite with double everything and walk in wardrobe" he pulled the door shut telling her "And this" he walked two doors round the landing before carrying on "Is your room for now" he opened the door to reveal a smaller room with a smaller round bed, plush cream and gold bedding neatly set, a dresser against the wall leading into the en-suite bathroom, glass walls opposite the bathroom wall with a door that led out onto a balcony, which had two chairs and a table on it, gold accessories dotted across the footstool and couch set in front of a large screen TV set on the corner wall so the TV and the view could be viewed from the couch, and a beautiful gold speckled candle on a pure white chest of draws "Is this alright?"

"It looks beautiful" she smiled

"Anything you want, just pull that string and someone will be up" he pointed to the string near the door

"Will that someone ever be you, if you're what I want?" she pulled him closer to her by his shirt

"After Saturday yes" he laughed, this was going to be hard "Dinner in about an hour, is that alright?"

"That's fine" she stood holding his shirt and looking into his eyes, the two of them looking embarrassed with the conversation their minds were having, eventually she let him go kissed his lips and watched him walk away "I wished I could rewind on that" she said as the door shut

"Me too" he laughed shouting through the closed door

An hour later she'd met Louis the chef, Margaret the cleaner, and they were sitting in the dining room eating an intimate dinner, Mercy had decided to come down in what looked like a simple black dress but the front was laced exposing most of her breast it looked like she'd left half of them out on purpose, the back was cut deep into the tip of her spine with strips of cloth forming the skirt of it "Did you just make that?" Sam asked laughing as she'd walked towards him

"No, why?"

"Because you never wore anything like that at home" he got up and pulled her chair out for her

"Because my parents were there and I didn't have anyone to impress"

 _'You're more than impressing me'_ "Oh you impress me Mercy Jones, without the drop dead gorgeous clothes"

"What you want me to take them off?" she turned to ask

"Sit down" he pulled the chair out more laughing. The whole night was filled with conversations with two meanings, Sam took it all in his stride, smiling, his ego was past exploded the way his woman wanted him "We need to start shopping for the house tomorrow" he told her as he walked her upstairs to her room "I'll speak to Yates and get some extra funds set up"

"You're letting me loose with money?" she laughed "Do you know what you're doing?" stepping past him to enter her room

"I gave you my card and you spent $100 on five costumes, I wouldn't have called that extravagant spending" he stepped in, shut the door, walked across her room and through the door out onto the balcony

"I must admit I am a bit of a bargain hunter" she plonked herself of the couch telling him

"If that's your thing" he smiled going back inside to sit next to her, smiling when she lay in his arms, he liked that she was so comfortable with him "What kind of wedding do you want?"

"One where I end up being Mrs Evans" she looked up at him saying "This is so romantic" she looked out at the view of sand, sea with houses either side in the distance "Maybe we could have the wedding here, there's only my family, Uncle Ken, Monica, Pastor and his wife on my side"

"Who's Monica?"

"She's not a real relative, Mom and Dad took her as one, apparently she was left on some doorstep or something, Pastor and his wife took her in after Mom persuaded them, she needed a family, we only had each other, so she became our cousin"

"I guess Tobias, Daniel and his parents might come on my side"

"Should we just have it here then, we have the room for everyone"

"We'll know what we're playing with after my birthday, hopefully we can afford it here" he watched her get up and walk towards the bathroom "Are you ready for bed?"

"No not yet" she turned to smile at him before shutting the bathroom door behind her, coming out ten minutes later with a sexy black baby doll outfit on "I'm just getting ready for bed" she smiled walking towards him

"Mercy" his eyes bulging out his head, he was seriously levitating, the nighty didn't even hide the matching skimpy lace panties that just about covered her V-line "This is so not fair"

"We both know there's no sex till marriage, but we can play right?" she walked up to him saying

"What do you mean play?" he looked at her standing over him, his hand in his lap as he watched her lower herself onto him "Merc" he moved his hand to stop himself touching her, she didn't answer just moved in and took his lips she was up for at least a serious make out session if he wasn't about to give it up. It was all he could do after about twenty minutes of torcher, to move her off him, smiling at her game "Still not giving it up" he said pecking her lips as he got up and left the room

 _"Damn it, I will get you"_ she thought smiling at his 'So up for it' face

"Yeah Damn it" he laughed rolling his eyes at her thoughts "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she slammed herself back on the couch saying

 _ **"I need a girl like you, yeah, yeah"**_ he laughed dodging as she threw the cushion at him, she was so tempted to rewind on that, but her conscience kept telling her she didn't want any of this to be fake

 **Thursday 12th July**

The next morning was just as trying for them, and Sam had to admit it was already getting harder to keep her away, he wanted sex, seriously wanted sex, he was at the stage where if it had have been any other situation he would have dived at it, she was making this so much harder than it needed to be "Shopping" he told her jumping up while lifting her off his lap

"Spoilsport" she hissed, she knew he was at breaking point

Late morning came with some release, they were in public for the rest of the day, so he could cope with her words, suggestions, their minds could wonder and that was doing no harm. They managed to kit out their bedroom, make contact with a few Wedding Planners and buy a few pieces for the living room. Mercy had decided she wanted the same colour all through the house which was a rich eggshell shade with elegant soft white doors and gold handles, Sam had got the decorator on board, found out that furnishings could be ordered from the armchair and the meetings were taking place in the morning to discuss time frames between, decorators, wedding planners, and furniture delivery services the house was going to be busy.

The evening was relaxing except this time Sam walked her to her bedroom door, kissed her goodnight and left it there

"Spoilsport" she giggled "Goodnight" her eyes telling him he was missing something as she slowly closed the door

"Goodnight" his face telling her he was at breaking point

 **Friday 13th July**

They just about finished breakfast when the doorbell went and their day of decisions started, they hadn't moved much past the living room, except for a light lunch in the garden mid afternoon, Sam had arranged for them to go out to eat in the evening

"What a day" Mercy flopped on the couch as they saw the last wedding planner out the door, they sat making this final decisions on designer's, wedding planners and decorators before leaving Charles to implement the final decisions

"I didn't even think it was going to take this long, I booked for this meal, and I really want us to go" he told her as they curled up on the couch ready for an evening in

"I'm exhausted" she looked at him saying "I could maybe find some energy for bed" her mischievous eyes smiled

"Yeah" he smiled "I put your dress on your bed"

"You brought me a dress?" her eyebrows widened at the surprise "When did you do that?"

"Wednesday"

"I'm going to get ready" she jumped up off the couch and headed to the door, coming back down nearly an hour later, Sam had gotten dressed more than twenty minutes earlier and was standing in the main room in his Navy Blue Desmond Merrion looking handsome, clean cut and fidgety

She walked into the room in the dress that he'd brought for her, he'd loved it in the brochure, but on, the red dress clung to every curve there was to grab, straps sitting neatly on her shoulders the silk shading depending on the curve it hit her hair flowing over her shoulders and the black strappy shoes and accessories kicking the whole look off into perfection, he couldn't have dreamt this "Speechless" he gasped walking towards her

"You, have good taste, and you're looking fine as hell too" she looked him up and down impressed, kissing as they stood in the middle of the room, his eyes couldn't leave her she was stunned "Dinner?" she finally giggled

"Yeah" he stepped back smiling "Dinner" he grabbed her hand and made for the door

"I don't even know why I helped you then" she laughed as they left for the restaurant

They got there and sat talking, eating and laughing, it was relaxing, dessert was served, Mercy sat looking at the small cubes of icing she hadn't asked for "I ordered it for you" he smiled answering her unspoken question

"What all four?" she looked back down at the Chocolate, Orange, Mint Green and Purple coloured square cup cakes on the plate in front of her

"Pick one"

"It's going to be chocolate" she went to grab the fork to take a bite

"You can take the lid off it"

"That's a lot of detail for a cake"

"It's a cake replica of a Tiffany Box, made specially for eating"

She raised her eyes and looked back down at the box, taking the lid off "Sam" she looked up at him her eyes ready to spring water "What's this?" she picked up the Blue Nile ring and gasped at the purple stones surrounding a very large white centre stone "It's beautiful" she looked back at him smiling

"So are you"

"Shouldn't we be saving money for this house?"

"After tomorrow, if we need to we can take it back, but for tonight it's yours" he laughed, she really didn't care she got up in the middle of the restaurant, grabbed his collar and kissed him deep and long

"I love you Sam Evans" she looked into his eyes telling him when she finally let his lips go

"I love you too Mercy Jones" he hugged her smiling

"And I love this" she held her ring up, watching as he took it off her and set it on her finger "But you know I'm not all about this material stuff right?"

"I know but every woman has a ring"

"I guess they do" she smiled remembering her Mom's rings that never came off her finger, _'My constant reminder that someone loves me'_ she heard her voice in her head, she sat on his lap hugging him until she was ready to let him go "Can we go home?"

"Of course" he called the waiter, got the bill, thanked them, then left, Mercy was like glue, she rested her head on his shoulder and her hand high up his upper thigh all the way home "What's up with you?" his face red for what was happening in his pants

"I'm letting you experience what it's going to be like" she told his puzzled face "When you're no longer alone" she smiled "Because sometime Micky and I go head to head for not giving each other space and stuff"

"We'll handle it, we'll be working and stuff anyway"

"Oh yeah you're going to be that massive pop star, and I'm going to be the lowly Accountant stroke music teacher and life will be great"

"I was thinking about that, that was a great plan when I had no one in my life but... what about a band, lead singer, backing singers and everything, would you want to be a part of that?"

"What in front of everyone?"

"With maybe five or so other people on stage with us"

"Maybe" she smiled "What was in the other boxes?"

"They all had the same ring in, I wasn't taking any chances" he laughed, they got in, Mercy said a sad happy birthday, they gave and took kisses before going to bed, they had an important meeting tomorrow at 9am

 **Saturday 14th July**

"Happy Birthday" Mercy cheered as he walked into the dining room for breakfast, she'd had all his favourite foods made for breakfast and was sitting at the table in her night clothes ready to feed him

"Thank you" he smiled walking towards her, he'd never really had a fuss for his birthday before, he felt uncomfortable about it

"There's nothing else, this is it, you've always eaten yeah?"

"Yeah" he laughed grabbing her off the chair, and kissing her "You're present enough"

"Sounds promising" she fluttered her eye lashes at him

"There's a big promise coming on Saturday next week" he laughed looking at the food on the table, picking some up to feed her as she did the same to him

An hour later they were sitting in the car making that journey to see Mr Yates "Sam" he smiled as they walked in "Nice to see you"

"Nice to see you Mr Yates" he shook his hand telling him "This is Mercy Jones my fiancé" he smiled at her

"You're planning on getting married?"

"Next Saturday" he informed him watching him shake Mercy's hand

"Nice to meet you" they both said to each other, their eyes connecting as they spoke, Mercy felt something

"What's up?" Sam asked looking at her, she didn't answer, she didn't know and she didn't want to lie either

"Sit down please" Mr Yates smiled at them, stepping off towards the filing cabinet in his office, Sam looked at Mercy, he was concerned at her reaction

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah" she finally squeezed out

"So Sam" Mr Yates got back to his desk taking their attention "Nancy's will" he slammed the document on the desk "I've read through it and you stand to take on half of a hell of a lot, Mr Hughes; Nancy's husband left a hell of a legacy, luckily it's being managed by a Board and Nancy didn't want that to change" he looked up from the paperwork telling him "So I can tell you, your shared net worth is around 24 billion and growing" he smiled

"Billion?" Sam gasped, he was stunned

"I know it's daunting but there are people in place to manage it all for you so don't worry too much with the detail"

"What is it?" Sam asked "The Business I mean"

"You've heard of Boogle"

"What the search engine?"

"Yeah, that's it" he smiled "Mr Hughes started the company back in 2000 just when everyone was fighting to keep the service working, no one knew how 2000 was going to cope with the changes, his came out 1 minute after midnight and made history, immediately becoming one of the top 10 providers in the world" he looked up from the paperwork telling him "It's fallen behind a bit but we've just recruited a tech guy that knows his stuff and we're confident it will flourish in this next financial year"

"Where is it?" he asked still stunned

"North Dakota"

"I need to get over there see what's going on, you don't have that much money invested and not at least see what it's doing"

"It's our wedding on Saturday" Mercy reminded him

"We'll be back"

"The family are coming on Wednesday"

"We'll be back, I promise" he grabbed her hand telling her

"Now you know how much your worth I think it would be a stupid move to not have a prenuptial" Mr Yates advised him

"We don't want one" Sam's eyes turned a darker shade of green telling him, taking his phone out as he spoke "Where abouts in North Dakota?"

"Slap in the centre of Bismarck" Mr Yates told him, Sam got into conversation on his phone and the next thing Mercy knew they were on their way to North Dakota, and he was still promising they'd be back before Wednesday. His phone off the hook all the way there with messages and calls about his birthday, his hotel booking, his car on arrival, messages from the Chairman of the company just now everyone suddenly had everything to say to him, Mercy lay asleep on his arm after the second call. Nearly 7 hours after the conversation with Mr Yates they were in Bismarck, the car took them directly to the building, Sam smiled for everyone standing waiting like they were meeting royalty in the foyer

"Mr Evans, we spoke on the phone, I'm Richard King the Chair of your company just now"

"Nice to meet you, Richard" Sam smiled

"Mr Yates tells me you studied music and business"

"Yeah" Sam smiled wondering what that had to do with anything "This is Mercy Jones my fiancé" he looked to his side where she stood and smiled, he loved saying that

"Miss Jones" Richard held his hand out in greeting, Mercy took it and smiled, she felt warm at his touch

They met some of the other staff, had a formal meeting, facilitated by Richard, walked around the rather large complex listening to everyone talk about what they did and how it fit into the bigger picture, it was all rather overwhelming, but interesting, later they fell into bed exhausted, Mercy smiling that they were actually sharing a bed for the first time. Sunday the rather tired couple spent the day sight seeing eating junk food and shopping, they hadn't packed much, and they hadn't envisaged sharing a bed would be that hard either, after a late dinner they went to bed for another night of no sleep, Sam eventually turned and grabbed her to him hugging her tight all through the night, his hands wondered a few times. Going into the office on Monday turned into Tuesday and late that night, after Mercy brought her diva for them not getting back for the family arriving, he finally booked the plane for late morning on Wednesday and reluctantly went back home leaving just three hours to make sure the instructions they'd left with Charles had been carried out

 **Wednesday 18th July **  
****

They were more than pleased with the end result, it seemed like a lot more got done with them out the way "Forty Minutes before your guests arrive Mr Sam, Miss Mercy" Charles announced as they descended the newly painted eggshell coloured stairs with plush white carpet and a solid gold line down the bannister ending at an extravagant solid gold S on one side and an M on the other, they smiled as they got to the bottom and touched each others letter

"You thought about me right?" he asked seeing the smile on her face

"Yes" she smiled

"It works" he grinned at hearing his theory had worked in practice "Everything ready?" he asked Charles as they passed him

"Yes Sir drinks are in the drawing room, a late birthday celebration" Charles smiled at them

"Thank you" Sam smiled making their way there "I meant to say, you had me speechless again, everything you put on knocks me out" he kissed her neck telling her

"Hopefully when I take everything off it will too"

"It will" he smiled pressing his face against hers

Soon they were standing on the front steps waiting for the cars to come into view, the house was lit up as the three cars came to a halt, carrying all the people in the world Sam and Mercy cared about "Mercy" her Mom gasped as she came out of the car looking up at the rather large glass window now housing a picture of the new owners "That's beautiful" she held her chest saying stood holding Charles' hand as he helped her out the car

"Mom" Mercy stepped off towards her, smiling as her Dad came out the car followed by her Brother and Uncle Ken, she took the time to hug them all, as did Sam the house staff led by Charles making light work of the cases.

The next car unloaded Daniel, Simon, Ann, Tobias and Sharlene "This is lit" Tobias stepped out the car grabbing Sam's hand and pulling him in to knock shoulders "So lit"

"Dude you have so been hiding shit from us" Daniel's nervous giggled letting Sam know he was a bit out of his comfort zone

"Just be yourself" Sam told him as they hugged "Thanks for coming"

"Sam" Sharlene smiled kissing his cheek "Mercy" she hugged her

The last car had Monica, Preacher and Mrs Thomas in it concluding the wedding party, everyone walked towards the house sitting on the front porch as they discussed the journey, and sipped cold drinks, the main conversations being the large glass window with their portraits on it, as they looked out at the view of the city they had just come from below them, Mercy sat holding Micky's hand she didn't even know she'd missed him that much, laughing at Monica trying to get into Daniel's mind she obviously had a crush

"This place is lit" Micky whispered in her ear

"I know" she giggled "We're trying to put our own stamp on it" she looked up at the window telling him

"I'd call that a definite mark" he looked up at it again "I'm so proud of you guys" he looked across at Sam catching up with Tobias, Sharlene and Daniel while the parents found their own conversation

"It will change as the family grows if you know what I mean" she laughed

"Babies" Micky screwed his face up telling her "Messy business" he laughed watching as Mercy held her mouth trying not to laugh out loud

"Lots of them" Sam told him

"Did I say that loud?" Micky asked her

"No" she giggled louder "He...never mind, educated guess on his part" she decided to tell him, "Mon, he's not into you" she finally told her cousin laughing

"I'm not actually into him" she looked at Daniel telling her cousin

They eventually rested enough to venture into the house, Smiling as the Butler introduced them formally to the rest of the house staff "Posh" Micky smiled as they gathered in the hall like they were on a tour

"This is magnificent" Benji spun round saying as he looked at picture after picture of famous guitarist and other musicians, his eyes finally drawn to the cabinet next to the drawing room door housing several guitars among them a top of the chain Fender & Gibson, he laughed looking around the room for Sam, remembering their conversation a few days ago

"Come on in" Sam peeped his head round the drawing room door telling them all, there was enough in the foyer to keep them interested for at least fifteen minutes "Margaret has a team that will sort your luggage out so don't worry about that" Everyone walking through the lavish drawing room, filled with white furniture, carpets expensive door handles and some rather exquisite pieces of art décor "We're in the garden" he announced opening the large glass doors on the opposite wall to where they'd entered the room

"This is pure luxury" Essie hit Sam's chest saying as she walked past him out into the garden

There was an even bigger patio with more than enough seating for double the party size, surrounding a full size pool, with lay lows, tables and chairs, and a brick building on the left hand side which everyone just had to peep in, gasping when they found a sauna large enough to accommodate 6 people, steam room, massage tables and showers "I am so living in here" Sharlene announced as she peeped through the door

"This is my favourite part of the garden" Uncle Ken alerted everyone as he looked around a fenced area to find garden dining tables and chairs, all dressed with freshly cut flowers, surrounding a BBQ, everything ready to be stoked

When they were satisfied that everyone had seen as much as they needed to the lights changed from bright white to soft romantic coloured, the waiter served glasses of wine and the BBQ was stoked, the cooks came out and cooked to order as music played in the background and people talked

"Perfect" Daniel sat back absolutely stuffed "I'd always imagined your pad being like neat or something" he smiled "But nothing like this" he laughed

"Evans" Tobias walked over grabbing his shoulder "You are pure class"

"The décor is all Mercy" he told them

"Mr Sam" Charles interrupted his conversation "Mr Yates is here to see you, he says it's urgent" Mercy was in conversation with Sharlene, Monica and Micky but her head turned when she saw Sam jump up

 _"What's up?"_ she looked at him thinking

"Nothing" he told her his hand telling her to stay were she was as he got up, she didn't believe him, she got up to follow him, there was something about that Mr Yates

"Sam" Mr Yates smiled as they entered the drawing room, "Sorry to crash your party, but I've been thinking on you not doing a prenup and I really don't think that's wise" he looked at Mercy his eyes saying he was concerned while his body language saying something else, he was scared of something

"Sorry Sam I need the bathroom" she told him excusing herself, she needed to find out about this Mr Yates _**"Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me"**_ she sang before she even got there she was standing in Mr Yates' office

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked as she stood looking at this familiar, unfamiliar face that turned to look at her

"Sorry I was looking for... wrong address I think" she smiled backing out of the room, she could have at least waited until he wasn't there "I need a bathroom" she told the two puzzled faces

"Back to my will" she heard the lady say, drawing her attention

"That's must be Sam's Grandma Nancy" she told herself as she found a quiet corner " _ **Laughing at my sister, cause she wants to form a harem"**_ she sang walking into the bathroom at home making plans to go straight back into that evening when Mr Yates had locked up " _ ** _ **I'm just saying, if you really loved me"**_**_ she sang walking back into Mr Yates office, only this time it was dark and she hadn't even bothered to memorise what the room looked like she was falling over stuff as she walked "Great detective" she laughed at herself "A will" she whispered as she walked around feeling stuff on the desk. She soon got fed up of wondering around in the dark finding nothing, turning the desk lamp on to aid her search "Mrs Hughes" she smiled reading the unsealed envelop, opening it up

"This is the last will and testimony of Mrs Nancy Andrea Hughes" she read, she wasn't surprised with the content it was all about Sam getting everything, "What?" she gasped as she read the last chapter of the will _"For as long as Sam remains single you (Mr Christopher Yates) will keep your claim to half of Boogle and all it's profits for as long as you are alive, in the event of Sam Evans' death any blood related relative, including spouse will be the sole benefactor"_ what was she going to do with this information Mr Yates had only given Sam half the will information, she was going to ask for it, right there right now " _ ** _ **You would share him Ha!"**_**_ she said so loudly she covered her mouth as she stood in the downstairs bathroom looking at her reflection for a second before making her way back to the drawing room

"I'm back" she smiled walking towards the two men "Sorry you were saying about a prenup?" she looked at him smiling

"I told him already, we're not having one"

"That's fine babe, I wouldn't mind if you did, you know it's not about any of that for me"

"For us" he hugged her saying

"Mr Yates" Mercy looked at him "I wondered if we could get a copy of Grandma Nancy's will, I don't think Sam's ever seen it?" she looked up at Sam for clarification

"Of course I'll have it to you by Friday, I'm kind of busy tomorrow"

"That's fine whenever your able" Sam smiled

"No, lets make that Friday morning 10am for definite" Mercy butted in

"Friday 10am it is" Mr Yates looked between the two of them saying with his false smile "I'll leave you to your evening" he walked away from them saying

Sam watched him walk through the door, smiling as he turned to Mercy **_"What I want when I come through, I_** **_need an girl like you yeah, yeah"_** he sung laughing

"I think that's going to be our song isn't it?"

"I guess it could be ours" he smiled

"I'm more a Dan & Shay girl really, but I like the song, and you sung it to me so... it's ours"

"Agreed" he laughed

"I buy my dress tomorrow" she beamed "Well.. Daddy buys my dress tomorrow" she corrected herself "I'm hyped"

"Me too" he kissed her nose

The evening went smoothly with yet another night of cold baths and no sleep as each slept across the hall from each other anticipating what was going to happen for them on Saturday night, the next day the dress was brought, food was eaten, drinks were flowing and the boys got more than a bit tipsy displaying the usual lads together behaviour

 **Friday 20th July**

The day before the wedding and the house was quiet, the boys couldn't take noise and ended up spending most of the day in their rooms

Mr Yates turned up with that copy of the will, Sam managed to crawl out of bed, the document looked different to the one Mercy had seen on his desk just after his meeting with Grandma Nancy "There's another one" Mercy told him

"Excuse me?" Mr Yates asked

"This isn't her last will, there's another one, I found her diary" she told him, Sam looking at her wondering what she was on about, they stood watching as Mr Yates took the copy he'd given Sam back and searched his briefcase and came up with another copy

"Sorry I was comparing before I came in and must have took out the wrong one" he smiled awkwardly, cutting his eye at Mercy while Sam looked down at the copy he was giving him, Mercy watched him open it and scanned it

"Yeah that's the one" she scanned it before looking up at Sam

"So you get nothing if I get married, you didn't even tell me that you got any of it"

"He did actually, I remember he said your half in our first conversation" Mercy said

"You're lucky I have the biggest hang over from last night, I can't really deal with this right now, I'll be in your office when I get back" Sam told him "Mercy will you call Mr King and get the books sent over for you to have a closer look please?" Sam looked up at Mr Yates suspiciously "Good day Mr Yates" he dismissed him saying

"Good day" he replied leaving the house

"Sorry I need my bed" he held his head telling Mercy

"Go to bed" she laughed watching him feeling his way up the stairs

The house came to life as the caterers, designers and organisers finalised plans on remodelling the house into the most romantic wedding venue for tomorrow, the excitement started to kick in at that point as everyone took their last swim, sauna, steam or massage, before the garden was locked off for the next day.

"Sam" Mercy called as he went to open his bedroom door that night "Can I have a word?"

"Mercy" he frowned, they'd done so well these past few days

"No seriously I need a word" concern on his face, he couldn't read what this was

"Okay" he walked across the landing and into her room

"Come sit down" she sat on the couch patting the seat for him to take "This is going to sound crazy, you might think I'm crazy but I can't go into this without you knowing this" she looked between him and the couch as she spoke, finally grabbing one of the cushions to stop fidgeting

"What you don't want to..."

"No, of course I want to marry you" she grabbed his arm telling him "I found out just after that Festival party thing, I've used it a few times so I know it's real"

"What is it Mercy I don't understand and you're not letting me in right now?" he asked frustrated

"I..." she closed her eyes before she spoke again "I travel into the past" she opened one eye to see his reaction

"Into the past?" he wanted to laugh but nothing about this situation and her face was telling him this was a joke "What do you mean into the past?"

"Like that night we met I did that about three times before I got the hint you were after someone else"

"But I told you that the day after"

"Bad example" she looked at him saying "Okay I knew you wanted to say to Maranda when she asked up about what sex position you preferred"

"What?" he asked laughing about it in his head

"The punchline was 'With you I'd say... in the dark or a very bright room where the light was blinding, I mean I'd have to be real carful where I touch you with that filthy mouth you've got"

That's almost word for word" he looked at her shocked

"Because you did say it but I thought it was cruel, so I went back and changed the outcome"

"We can read each other's minds sometimes, maybe that's how you know"

"I'll prove it to you one day" she smiled

"You do that" he kissed her nose telling her "And I'm not saying I don't believe you here, if you said it happened, it happened"

"Thanks" she smiled "So.. I haven't scared you off?"

"It would take more than time travel" he smiled getting up to go to his room

"Wait I finally have a wedding present for you, can we go to the music room, I want to sing it to you?" she pulled herself up making their way downstairs "It's how I feel, felt, want to feel I guess" she smiled opening the piano to start her song to him he sat listening as she sang her version of **'Unless It's With You' by Christina Aguilera** this woman was reaching notes he thought were impossible outside of a giant arena, she was phenomenal, perfect, his eyebrows falling and rising as she reached notes that surprised him, his hand automatically found his heart as he felt what she was telling him

"Thank you for opening up like that but I've got you, nothing to be scared of, we wont change I promise, and your voice is phenomenal, I love my present, you're perfect" he hugged her saying "You got my feels on"

"You know that" she giggled as he wiped a tear from her eye

"Come on let's get you to bed before I get out of hand" he laughed, grabbed her hand to make their way back upstairs

"Goodnight" she smiled opening her bedroom door

"Goodnight" he bent to kiss her and watched her close the door

 **Saturday 21st July**

By the time everyone woke up the morning of the wedding the pool had already been covered over and turned into the church, breakfast was taken in the dining room and the guest politely asked to stay clear of the preparations for safety sake.

"Mom" Mercy sat with her Mom in her bedroom getting over her jitters "I told Sam about going back in time last night, and of course he doesn't believe me"

"You knew that would happen surely?"

"I did, but that's not what I want to know, he asked me to prove it and I want to take him back with me just to show him, will he remember it?"

"He can choose, your Dad chose not to remember it and we never spoke about it again, ask him"

"How do I take him back?"

"Just hold onto him"

"That's it?"

"That's it" she smiled pushing her hair back off her face "You should have your own hair out for your wedding it's prettier than this stuff"

"I'll think about it" she smiled back

Midday the make up and hairstylists arrived, fresh flowers, food and the kitchen came to life with more preparation. By three O'clock everyone was in their own space getting ready for the occasion, Sam stepped into his Black William Westmancott looking every bit as handsome as he'd always been, his fresh hair cut shimmering nearly as bright as the black House of Testoni loafers he had on and his dazzlingly white shirt kicked off with gold tie cufflinks, watch and tie pin to match all engraved with M&S

Mercy sat upstairs almost bursting with anticipation in her Aver gown held up by two small straps on her shoulders the detail on the bodice exquisite as it ascended down her body like a glove, the sleeves hanging on her lower arm while the actual dress left her body at the knee to flare out in a small trail. The look finished off with her natural hair combed back ad held there with a simple white silk headband curls scatter at the back with white pearls littered through it, The other sweet boxes laid out across her dresser, which Sam said were empty, revealed her gold anklet with M&S engraved, bracelet, ear rings and on her bed a matching necklace with the same engravement

"Ready" the Planner shouted and suddenly there was so much that people needed to do as everyone started rushing around getting themselves sorted "Time" she shouted as Mercy made her way to the drawing room ready to make her entrance

"This is beautiful" she told the planner "Just as I imagined it" she smiled

"You look beautiful" her Dad came towards her saying "I'm so proud" he kissed her forehead telling her, she was overwhelmed all she could do was smile

Sam stood at the alter shaking his legs out every now and again, this was nerve racking he just needed to see his girl, get the deed done and get the deed done, that was all he could think about, after tonight they'd fully know each other and he was so excited for that "Ready?" Simon asked him

"I am Sir" Sam replied

Simon had acted like his Dad the whole time they were there, giving him the pep talk about how to treat your wife, telling him to hang in there for the bad times that were going to come "And when you're at your very last nerve, get a damn dog and take it for walks" he'd laughed, Sam didn't envisage him and Mercy having any such times, they were in love and this feeling was going to last forever

The music started and everyone stood up waiting for the entrance of the bride Sam looking down the makeshift isle for his bride "I love this song" she told her Dad, her smile getting wider as the singing started, she turned the corner and gasped for air when she saw **Dan & Shay **behind the makeshift stage singing **'Speechless'** for her wedding, they were right she was speechless as her eyes hit Sam's, he was the most handsome man in the world, and god knows why, but he was willing to be all hers for the rest of their lives.

 _"Steal Trap"_ he spoke to her without words saying

"I love you" she mouthed as she walked towards him at that moment there was nobody else in the room. The wedding went as planned their ten guests making the day intimate as Dan & Shay provided some love songs for the wedding breakfast before they left

They took photos around the garden, in the house and even got wet in the pool before they went to change off ready for a relaxing evening before they flew off to Paris for their honeymoon. They handed the bouquet over to Monica with some words from Mercy, cut their cake, smiling when their first dance record came on, Sam singing almost all of it to her as they danced around to **'Girl Like You' by Maroon 5 & Cardi B**

"Our song" Mercy laughed as they danced

"Yep" he pulled her in singing _**"Maybe I know that I'm drunk, maybe I know you're the one, maybe I'm thinking it's better if you drive"**_ he laughed

"I'm guessing I'm the guitar tonight?" she grinned after Cardi B did her bit

"Damn straight" he grabbed her lips telling her their crazy dancing turned to a romantic rock, quickly they were standing still well into a stage two kiss, his hand puling her in at the base of her spine pressing her against him, her hand running through is hair, their other hands occupied with drinks "I have a wedding present for you too" he told her when the music finished "I know we agreed no presents but I just needed to give you something to remember, other than that" he laughed

"Peaked" she giggled

"You will" he smiled, letting go of her to sort things out "You know this is serious I have my guitar" he told her as Tobias, Micky and Daniel grabbed the drums, keyboard and base guitar

"Ready" Tobias said strumming the first chord

"This is for Mrs Evans over there" Sam announced before he started strumming and singing **'Fallin All In You' by Shawn Mendez** the guys backing him up on the chorus, everyone in the room rocking "I've fell into you Mrs Evans, you turned me upside down," he told her shyly when they'd finished

"And you me Mr Evans" she went to him, kissing his lips "I love my present, and I love you" she kissed him again

"Come on guys, you're gonna wear those lips of yours out before this marriage even gets started" Benji told them

"Sorry" Sam's head jumped up, but Mercy pulled him back

"I'm your wife now not his daughter, you got this right?"

"I got Mrs Evans Mr Jones" Sam laughed telling his Father-in-law

"That told you" Essie nudged him laughing

They had serenades from all the guests throughout the evening and at 11pm it was time for them to leave they said their goodbyes and left to get the private plane for an 11 hour flight

 **Sunday 22nd July**

"Finally" Mercy sighed as they sat on the plane waiting for take off, she was getting familiar with it now "What's your excuse this time?"

"I have no excuses but we take off in about five minutes I need longer than that" he laughed

"Ambitious too, I like" she giggled

"I hope you do, I'm kind of nervous" he admitted "I meant to ask how did you know about Mr Yates and the will and stuff?"

"I told you I travel back in time"

"Sorry, I thought you were joking about that" he laughed "You know I need proof"

"I can do that for you, but you have to choose whether you want to remember it or not"

"Of course I want to remember it, that's the whole point isn't it?" he laughed

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" he smiled, she knew he didn't believe, not really

"So where do you want to go back to?"

"The last time I saw my Mom"

"I don't think I can go back that far, I've only started doing this on my last birthday"

"The night before your party, I had a dream and in it I met the girl of my dreams" he smiled

"What do you want to see?"

"I want a few seconds more sleep so I can hear the name of the girl I met in that dream"

"Okay" she smiled grabbing his hand "Ready?"

"What's going to happen?"

"You'll see" she smiled "Are you ready?" she asked watching him nod his head, smiling as he gripped her hand " ** _Two weeks later in the living room stressing (stressing) my father's stone-faced while you're asking for his blessing (blessing)…"_**

Mercy sat watching him sleep for what seemed like an age before he jumped out of his sleep looked around the room and fell back to sleep,

He watched as a girl walked towards him smiling "Can I get a kiss?" a voice at the side of him asked, he stood distracted by someone across the room with sweat pouring from every orifice on his body as she flashed him a smile, he looked down at her before turning his cheek for her to kiss, he was instantly winded, embarrassed even, something happened when her lips touched his face, he needed to see her face but this girls was walking towards him "she's not the one" he panicked turning his head as this random made to kiss him, his eyes caught the girl standing beside him "My name's Sam" he told her

"I told you my name's Mercy"

"Mercy" he jumped out of his sleep, looking around the room "It was you" he smiled

"We need to go" She told him smiling

"Okay, and I'll remember"

"Yes" she smiled grabbing his hand to get them back " ** _I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine, and I'm tryin' not to cry 'cause there's nothing that your mind can't do (Ooh).."_**

"That was awesome" Sam grinned when they got back to the plane lifting off "And you do that all the time?"

"Not all the time I did it when I was suspicious about Mr Yates to find out the truth, to get Maranda off my back and to talk to you" she smiled "Oh not forgetting the time I slapped Maranda in the café" she added

"You slapped Maranda"

"She was being inappropriate" she looked at him telling him she didn't want to talk about it

"How many times have you done this to me?"

"Directly none, I can't make you love me, I cant make anything happen for us, that's not how this works"

"So you have no control over how I feel?"

"No or how I feel"

"I never want you to use it for us, we live our lives how it comes yeah?"

"Yeah how it comes"

"And we'll be happy, I promise" he held her hand saying "We can take these seatbelts off in a minute"

"I'm counting" she giggled

They sat waiting for the pilot to give the all clear before releasing their seatbelts "Come on" he clicked his seatbelt off and held his hand out for her to take

"The art of seduction has gone out the window on this one" she laughed

"Has it?" he turned to smile at her "I'm about to rock our world" he smiled flicking the remote before dropping it in the chair he'd just got out of "I got this on repeat" he pulled her to him as he spoke **'Right Now' by Trevor Jackson** blasted out the built in speakers, the force with which he grabbed her lips made their teeth hit

"God Sam" she pulled back looking at him, his eyes smiling "You have a plan?"

"You shouldn't have been teasing" he pulled her to him so close her back was arched, his mouth grabbed her lips for a second before they left her face to wonder down her neck, nudging her bra out the way before his right hand came up and grabbed her naked breast, pulling it out of its cover, to meet with his mouth. She flinched at the strength of his suck, aware her nipples were standing to attention, his mouth moving from one to the other a sensation going through her body as the cold air from the conditioning attacked the wet spot he'd left.

His hand busy pulling her skirt off her body, unwilling to let her go to fidget with the zip, his hand left that task and plunged down the front of her skirt and into her panties, they both gasped like they'd reached to the end of two very long, very different races. His hand swiftly found the spot he was looking for, invading her body gently as his thumb found that eye rolling place to pay it attention "God Sam" she gasped trying to find somewhere to steady herself as her knees weakened

"You're a virgin?" he pulled away from her asking

"But not a prude" she smiled, they seemed to stand still in that realisation for a bit longer than she needed to with his hand where it was, Sam seemed to pull way for a second and her face attempted to break into disappointment "I'm your wife" she remind him, seeing the worry on his face

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You know now" she grabbed his neck and pulled him back in eager to get on with their first time

His touch, became much gentler as his hand carried on giving her pleasure "Are you alright" he asked every now and again, she'd nod in the hope that he'd leave her to concentrate on what was happening for her body. She could feel the build up a ball of fire was building in her at a staggering rate, it was pulling on strength from all over her body, the hum in her head getting louder as it drowned out sound, and focused on the goal ahead, she needed to get all this feeling in one place, she knew that

"Sam" she gasped scared she was going to be blown to smithereens when her head exploded with all this energy going through it "Sam" she cried this was it the end for her, she had the end in her hands she could stop this and not die, but dying like this would be heavenly, she didn't want it to stop "Sam" she squealed knowing if he stopped just now she'd maybe kill him

"Don't fight it" she heard him say, her tense body relaxing

She followed instruction and let him take over her body, bursting through the pain and fear and now she was literally crying for the pleasure, she knew he was holding her up, she wasn't even on her legs anymore, she didn't even need to know where they were right now. Her body was doing something that was alien to her, she felt like she was about to combust to burst into tiny atoms and disappear "Sam" she moaned her body squealing to be touched in that same spot over and over again fast, slow, soft, hard she didn't care. It felt like this was going to produce the answer to everything her body was asking but at the same time the pain was so exquisite it could only be followed by something she knew nothing about, she gasped as the pleasure reached new heights, crying because now she knew the only way to release this feeling was through sure death, the pleasurable pain was almost too much "Sam" she screamed as her body trembled uncontrollably volts shooting through her body, her mind blown as spasms made her body jerk

"Are you alright?" she heard, opening her eyes for a second the shock of someone else being there experiencing this with her startled her for a second, smiling when she felt the warmth of his mouth on her nipple, followed by the cold wetness of the moving air in the plane

Eventually she felt his hand was still in the same place doing the same thing and she was more than up for that bolt to tremble through her body again "I'm fine" she smiled hugging him so tight until she felt like her legs could hold her weight again and put them on the floor. His eyes jumping from her mouth to her eyes unsure where he needed to taste next, she kissed his lips and lifted his t-shirt raking her hands down his torso, she craved this man, he stood with her wrapped around his fingers moving his thumb slowly looking in her eyes smiling at her reaction

Her hands moved down his torso and flicked his belt open, tugging at his trousers and pants until they fell to the floor, she reached up to kiss him using her foot to remove the items of clothing from his body before bending down to look at him, his dick quivered at the attention, she knelt looking at him for the longest time, her breath hitting his tip as she watched him jumping and oozing. His impatience showing he made to touch himself, she pushed his hand away and looked up at him, he knew the torcher was going to be prolonged for that move "Mercy" his voice full of pain as he spoke, gasping at the sudden contact and feel of him being in her mouth, his head kicked back as she grabbed hold of his butt to get a rhythm pulling and pushing him to her song. Once she was satisfied he was dancing to her tune her hands wondered around his body finding those delicate folds of skin holding the children he was going to give her soon, smiling as his tone changed, because he was telling her he was being pleasured

"Mmm" she answered

"God I love you" he told her as she sucked harder "Mercy I'm …" he grabbed hold of her head and held it there tight, this was going to happen and nothing was going to invade this moment for him, she smiled as he let out a sigh of relief and everything about him seemed to relax before his grip came back with a vengeance "Ohhh, you're the first..." she heard before he spirted, and she held onto him until he let go of her hair

"Are you alright?" she smiled up at him

"That was the best ever" he giggled "I'm no good for a while" he looked down at himself telling her

"That's fine" she pulled at her skirt telling him

"What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her attempt to pull her skirt down

"Getting dressed" she looked at him puzzled

"Get in the bedroom" he laughed

She walked off into the bedroom his hand freeing her skirt as they went, slapping her butt because he couldn't resist "What?" she asked

"Take everything off" she didn't argue she did as told she quite liked this kind of bullying in their bedroom "Lay on the bed" he told her having taken the rest of his clothes off, kneeling in front of her and opening her legs to look into her core. She moved nervously at first, this was the first time anyone, except maybe her parents, had looked at her down there and with such lust, his hands rubbed the insides of her thighs each time getting dangerously close to her button

Suddenly he pulled the fleshy part of her pubis up towards her stomach revealing the most perfect button, driving his tongue insider her so fast she rocked at the pleasure, this wasn't like his fingers this was much softer, more in tune with her body the wet tongue felt like her own body was providing the pleasure, she moaned for how quickly she'd reached exquisite, making him smile

He held her legs down when she threatened to close them, physically telling him she'd taken as much as she could, her button wasn't telling him she'd climaxed yet and he needed to hear that she was satisfied. Her noise got sexier as she moaned, grunted and even sung as his tongue and mouth played her like a fine guitar, she was quite the instrument, finely tuned making just the right sound with every touch, bite, lick, poke she was becoming free, she was listening to her body instead of letting her mind think, he smiled she was his, his wife, his soul mate, his love

"Sam" she gasped "I love you" she pulled his head up telling him

He smiled, she wasn't getting out of it that easy, he pulled his hair out her hand and dived back in, her sounds making him go harder, the competition he decided to have with himself as he experimented with stokes, lick, flicks sucks anything he could think of to get as many different sounds out of her as he could, went on for a few minutes before he flickered his tongue on her button so fast she yelped. he thrust a finger inside her, hit her spot turning her moans into one long very high pitched climax, he waited for her to unclench his finger before replacing it with himself, there was a second of discomfort before she settled in and the rest of the flight was theirs

" _ **I need a girl like you yeah yeah**_ " he laughed singing as she sat in the mirror wondering what to do with her out of control hair

"Definitely felt like that guitar" she grinned

"Come on let's jump in the bath again, we have just over an hour"


	4. Chapter 4

**Until The End Of Time 4**

 **Thursday 27th September**

 **2 Months Later**

The honeymoon was over, and Mr Yates had been sacked, Sam didn't feel like he could trust him because of the underhanded way he tried to keep the entirety of the will away from him, after that Sam and Mercy got on with being happy. They'd taken back control of the company which meant they were commuting a fair bit, they'd spent two weeks in Dakota, in the interim before Sam converted part of the west wing and the board were able to commute to them, Mercy's Accounting skills and his Business knowledge proving invaluable, there was nothing they didn't know or understand

"What do you think about us starting that singing thing now we've got the business settled?" He asked one evening while they sat about the drawing room looking through more contracts

"What about the business, it's full time as it is?"

"I think we can trust King"

"He feels like that to me too, and I love his girls" she giggled

"So what do you say?"

"You need to be strumming another guitar already?"

"Believe" he nodded at his guitar "That one plays a totally different tune to yours"

"Why does everything you say make my body want you?"

"I guess I'm wantable" he laughed "Come on stop stalling what do you say?"

"As long as we don't stick to one genre"

"We can do R&B, Country, Pop, Reggae, Classical even Jazz, whatever" he laughed

"So... yes, lets do this"

"Yes" he punched the air before grabbing hold of her

"I'll get the others on board"

"Fine" she smiled

"What was that you said about guitar practice?"

"I guess I'm about to say a lot" she wrapped her arms around his neck for their familiar journey

 **Thurs **day 21st March 2019****

 **6 Months Later**

Christmas was traditional but strange for Sam, it had been a lifetime since he'd given and received presents at that time of year, he had more than warmed to Mercy's family now, they were Mom, Dad and big bro, they were spending so much time together it was almost as if Mercy hadn't left home, and Sam had moved in.

They found time to hang out with the others on Saturdays, Tobias and Sharlene were becoming a regular couple, there had been talk of commitment and Sam made sure Tobias was the uncomfortable one in that conversation

"So" Sam sat with Mercy in his arms on the couch in Andrew and Joanne's new pad

They'd rushed things on because Joanne's parents weren't messing about telling them if they were going to be together in the fullest sense of a relationship, Andrew needed to be prepared to take full responsibility of what it was all about to have his woman, they'd helped them with the deposit and now they were leaving them to build a life together. Joanne's Family were of Rastafari faith, they had a regime for living, eating, worshiping and almost everything else that was very different to most of the children in the village, Joanne wasn't quiet in fact she was very opinionated and questioned everything the teachers told her all through school, it had encouraged others to think outside that box school was trying to put them in. Andrew was determined to be responsible, somehow wanting to blow their bigoted unspoken ideas out the water and prove that colour had nothing to do with love, he was of Oriental Asian background, his Mom Chinese and Dad white, his family, as far as he was concerned, was perfect. He'd wasted no time getting a job as a Teacher at the local school, confident he could support the two of them, Joanne was independent she wanted her own dance school, her slim frame, green eyes and dreadlocks set her aside as a Nubian princess, she'd sourced the premises and was well on the way to getting that sorted. The house was comfortable they hadn't totally finished setting it up but already Andrew and Joanne knew this small town wasn't were they were planning on living the rest of their lives, they were making bigger plans

"When are we going to see this lion tamed?" Sam smiled at Sharlene asking, knowing Tobias wasn't even thinking on those lines yet

"I'm working on it" Sharlene laughed looking at Tobias' terrified face

"We haven't even talked about it" he reminded her

"We have we just haven't labelled it as taming" she nudged him "We got together first out of all of us, and we're still in the same place, your stuck"

"I'm not stuck, I'm just waiting" he rolled his eyes at Sam for starting the conversation in the first place

"That's a bad sign" Sam encouraged Sharlene's conversation saying

"See what you've started?" Tobias looked at Sam screwing

"I learned from the best"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Inappropriate conversations" Micky threw in the mix

"This is an inappropriate conversation, there's been no talk of weddings" Tobias cut the conversation short

"I thought now you'd bagged your dream job the next thing would be leaving home, getting married, having children..." the mischievous smile on Sam's face tormenting him

"Evans" he warned smiling "An Engineering career doesn't merit a marriage" he laughed hugging a disgruntles Sharlene

Maranda had moved out of town, it had all been very mysterious one minute she was begging for attention the next she was leaving town with not much more information than that, everyone arrived at the coach station to wish her well and reminded her she had a home. Naomi had gone into modelling her hands, she'd planned and moved to Hollywood with her big dreams, everyone talked to her about it but she still chose to go, she stayed for all of three weeks before her parents got a call to come fetch her, the modelling job was done and she was finding it hard. Monica had been moping around a lot, she'd got a spirt of happy just now and everyone wondered why but didn't want to ask to send her back down there, while Daniel and Micky were living their lives from their bedrooms.

The group finally agreed to do the music thing, called themselves 'Mixed Bag', discussed what the sound should be and how they wanted to market themselves, eventually Sam got Gerald involved, he was a rough looking record producer, with long unkempt blond hair, he sat happily listening to their sound, surprising them when they'd finished by ripping it to shreds and trying to build them a totally different sound, knowing nothing about the music industry, they went along with it

The third weekend of the month came around quickly, Micky was visiting, sitting in the sound room looking for mischief "That Gerald's alright isn't he?" Micky's eyes twitched as he spoke quietly to Mercy with excitement, he was still in the closet as far as his sexuality was concerned, on the outside he was fine with that but Mercy knew him, she knew he was painfully lonely

"He's definitely up for it, he talks about men all the while" she giggled

"What's so funny with you two?" Sam walked in asking "Secrets" he rolled his eyes telling her when he realised he couldn't read her mind

"Micky stuff" Mercy told him looking at his worried face "What's up?"

"Daniel's in a bit of trouble and I don't feel helpful from here"

"Go see him, we could take a weekend"

"We promised them we'd get this song written before Tuesday"

"We'll work extra hard on Monday, come on lets just go, I want to see Mom and Dad anyway"

"And I want to get away from them" Micky added

"Come on, it'll be fun we can go watch one of those classic movies you love" Mercy scrunched her nose up making him laugh

"Classic movies?" Sam asked chuckling

"Yeah like..." Micky butted in

 ** _"Love is all that matters, love is all that matters, it matters after all"_** Mercy and he sang **'Love Is All That Matters' by Brandy & Diana Ross**

"I love that film, you guys should do a song together"

"Can we go?" she asked

"I wished I could say no to you"

"Why?"

"I just want to be able to say no sometimes" Sam laughed

"But this time?"

"I do want to see Daniel, he's not a happy man"

"What's Tobias done to him now?" Micky asked

"What do you mean?" Sam's attention turned to Micky's conversation

"He's always teasing him about stuff"

"Like?" Sam asked, Micky looked at Mercy suspiciously and decided to take the 5th on that conversation

"Pranking and stuff" he shrugged his shoulders telling him "So are we going home then?" he smiled at Mercy asking Sam

"Yes we're going" Sam looked down at Mercy smiling, wondering what that look between Micky and her was about "Do you still see Maranda?" he asked Micky

"Yeah when she comes home, she's still clinging to anyone that will listen to her" Micky laughed

"So you two..."

"No, that girls been around the houses, no way"

"I don't get that from her, I think she's trying to get around them"

"Well not this one, she's become a friend anyway"

"Fair enough" Sam finished the conversation saying, Micky took a second to look at Mercy, Sam was joining dots

 **Friday 22nd March**

That weekend just as agreed they took a car back home to see the family, the first day, as always, was spent in that quirky house where they'd met, with their family, Sam sat fly fishing with Dad, while Mercy and Micky stood skimming stones across the lake and Uncle Ken stoked up the BBQ, the smell of fresh baking from the kitchen came floating through the air from Mom's kitchen. They tucked into a hearty lunch and downed some home made ginger ale before Uncle Ken got into character and started in on his army stories, laughing at the tricks their Aunt Pearl; his wife, got up to when they were young and in love but in the Army, eventually the night came and they sat watching their parents dance into the night

"Come on" Dad shouted across the lawn at them sitting wrapped in each other "Come and dance" he waved his hand for them to join them as **'Always And Forever' By Luther Vandross** played on the record player

Sam wasn't about to disrespect, he jumped up and grabbed Mercy's hand ready to join their parents on the makeshift dance floor

"Come on Ken" Essie called her brother over grabbing his hand to join in with her and Benji "Memories" she smiled up at him

"Memories" he smiled as he swayed to the smooth sounds

"Come on" Mercy called Micky to dance with them, they danced for a short while before Micky started to sing

 _ **"There'll always be sunshine, when I look at you, yeah, its something I cant explain just the things that you do"**_ he sang looking around his family, he wished he could say what was truly on his mind, but he loved these people too much to hurt them like that

 ** _"And if you get lonely, call me and take, a second to give to me, that magic you make"_** Mercy sang looking between Sam and Micky, she understood his pain, but she didn't understand him thinking their parents wouldn't

 ** _"And every day love me your own special way, melt all my heart away with a smile"_** Benji sang to his wife, the look of love in her eyes making the children smile

 ** _Ta ** _ke time to tell me, you really care and we'll share tomorrow together"_**_** Sam laughed joining in, he'd only ever imagined this stuff in movies, he looked around the family as he sung before his eyes landed on Mercy

 ** _ ** _"I'll always love you forever"_**_** Uncle Ken sung surprising everyone.

They danced around listening to Luther perfecting the song before they all broke apart and clapped the man, he was a genius. In the evening they ate some of Mom's famous fish pie washed down with a serious helping of upside down pineapple cake with lashings of custard and a splodge of fresh cream

"I'm bursting" Sam finally got up telling everyone holding his over full stomach "I'm off to bed"

"Goodnight" Mom leaned in to take his kiss as he walked past her

"Goodnight son" Dad looked up from his nap to say

"I'll be up in a minute" Mercy took some plates off the coffee table telling him

"Okay" he smiled leaving the room

"Mom" Mercy nodded her head towards the kitchen telling her she needed to speak in private

"Women's talk" Micky raised his eyebrows at them saying

"Women's talk" Mercy clarified "Goodnight Bro" she took his hug as she passed

 **Mercy & Essie**

"Mom" she couldn't wait to get through the door to start talking "He's thinking about children and I'm not sure where I am about that right now, I mean we've just started this music thing, just gotten to know his business, I'm actually enjoying life with my husband and now he's thinking children, I don't know that I'm ready"

"Children" Essie laughed "No one is ever actually ready for children sweet"

"What?"

"Even the most planned pregnancy doesn't set you up for the reality of actually having children" she smiled "And if your living life there is no right time, it's just time"

"I don't get it" she looked at her Mom puzzled

"When will you be ready?"

"I don't know I just don't feel like it's now"

"You won't feel it until it's there" she smiled at her "And for the sake of a year long argument, why not?"

"Because" Mercy flashed her eyes at her Mom who seemed to be arguing for Sam

"Because you're feeling selfish?"

"No" she moaned "Why do I get the feeling your on his side?"

"I'm on the side of my grandchildren, I want them"

"But it's my body, my life"

"It's not just you though is it, you have this husband who has needs too, and I get it for him"

"Get what?"

"He grew up without his parents, siblings even and now technically he has you, in this whole wide world he has you and he needs a family" her hand found her hip telling her daughter "He needs a family to feel safe"

"He's safe" Mercy rolled her eyes at her Mom "I wish I hadn't started this conversation"

"No you don't" she giggled "You need to see this from his side too"

"So guilt tripping me is seeing it from his side?" she actually cut her eye at the thought "So what happens if something happens and I need to go back in time how do I do that with a bun in the oven?"

"You don't, you can't, not while your pregnant"

"What it goes away?"

"Yes"

"So what did you do?"

"Don't tell me you use it that much, and please don't tell me you use it on Sam?"

"No of course I don't, he asked me not to and I love my life I don't need it actually"

"So what's to miss?" Mercy sat at the kitchen table wondering about that question, finding she didn't have an answer

"I'm off to bed Sam will be wondering" she got up and kissed her Mom saying "Goodnight and thanks for the ear"

"No charge" she grabbed her daughters face telling her "He'll look after you, don't be scared about this, you'll both know when the times right"

 **Sam & Mercy **

Mercy made her way up to bed after saying goodnight to her Dad, opened her bedroom door to find Sam on the bed singing _**"I get a little bit nervous around you,**_ _ **get a little bit stressed out when I think about you, get a little excited, baby, when I think about you, yeah"**_ his head popped up at the sudden movement "Everything alright?" he asked smiling as she walked in their room, which had everything as it was when she lived there except the bed was now a super king size, her dresser had much more make up, perfume and jewellery on it and Sam was there **'Nervous' by Shawn Mendez**

"Fine I just needed to talk to Mom" she threw her cardigan on the chair at her dresser "I know you want children Sam and I'm warming to it but.."

"That's fine I can wait a couple months"

"Months?"

"Yeah, for you to get used to the idea, I mean we are having children aren't we?" he looked at her with hope "I know we haven't really talked about the timing and everything, but it makes sense to start now rather than wait until we crack this music thing because then we won't want to stop, will we?"

"I guess" she replied uncertainty still in her voice

"I really can't explain why I think it's urgent, I just know it is, I think it's the part in Nancy's letter that says 'G _rab her fast, wait for nothing'_ I don't want to wait, I know you're the one and..." he stopped to think about how needy he was sounding

"What?" Mercy sat on the bed asking, concern in her eyes

"I need a family, I don't want to pressure you into anything but I need a family, something to work, live, fight for, I want to be a Dad" he told her tears in his eyes "That sounds so damn needy" the tears flooded out, all this emotion he never knew he had pent up came flowing out his eyes "Sorry" he blurted as he sat there crying out loud for the life he missed, needed, wanted to the woman that could give him it all

"It's okay to cry" she got on the bed and held him until he was able to stop himself, she was crying herself, feeling his pain, a kiss on the forehead turned into a kiss on the cheek, then mouth and next thing they knew they were going all the way in her parents house "Quiet" Sam whispered covering her mouth giggling at the lack of control she had right now "Mercy" his eyes widened as her moans got louder

"Don't stop" she opened her eyes for a second telling him, if she wasn't going to shut up he was going to have to go as fast as he could, he let her mouth go and grabbed her legs pulling her closer to him as he slammed into her "God Sam" she shouted out, literally shouted, he was seeing her father burst through the door to rescue her when her fingers dug into his butt, he made noise for the pain forgetting he was in her parents house

"Mercy" he threw caution to the wind and gave her what she wanted while he took what he needed, the two of them finally coming to a silence as they lay spent **_"Mrs. Mrs when we talk like, Mrs. Mrs, when we love, Mrs. Mrs. when we're touching, Mrs. Mrs. and the sound when you ooh ooh ooh ooh"_** he sung quitely kissing her nose "God only knows what your parents are going to think in the morning" **'Mrs.' by Leon Bridges**

"Never mind them are you alright?" she giggled

"I'm fine, I didn't even know I needed that" he laughed

"And don't worry you'll think of something to tell the parents" she cuddled into him saying "Goodnight Daddy"

"Goodnight Mommy" he lay watching her breathe until he fell asleep, she was warming to the parent idea, he was still trying to think up something to tell her parents in the morning

 **Saturday 23rd March**

"Morning" Sam sat on the end of the bed, dripping from his shower, watching her sleep, smiling when she opened her eyes "You slept like a baby"

"Baby guitar obviously" she stretched telling him

"Last night you called me Daddy, does that mean you're thinking about it?"

"It means we need a family"

"Seriously?" he got to his feet, pulling his shorts on, excitement already in his voice "Mercy seriously?"

"Seriously Sam, you're right we shouldn't wait, we can afford everything... and well... if the singing thing doesn't work we have the business it's not important right now, how you feel is, to me anyway"

"But you have to want this too"

"I want our children, at least three"

"I want a house full about five, I couldn't stand for our child to be alone, it's horrible"

"I can't promise five but we'll try for more than one" she giggled "Did you think about what you were going to tell the parents?"

"I plan on feeling sick when that comes up and leaving the room" he laughed "I've got to go see Daniel this morning anyway, and I want to pop in on Tobias"

"Not before breakfast" she slit her eyes at him

"Yeah" he sighed "Not before breakfast" he watched her get up, walking across the room naked, making her way to the bathroom and was still sitting on the bed when she came out a while later "About this meeting with Daniel he's been depressed for a while if he needs it, I'm going to ask him to come stay with us for a while, I'll make sure he won't be in the way and if anything we can put him in that condo we wanted to buy, what do you think?"

"He's your friend, whatever you say, but if he's depressed it might be worth thinking closer to home for that condo instead of where you said " she walked up to him and turned her back for him to fasten her underwear

"That's an idea, thanks, I just needed to run that by you" he kissed her neck after he'd completed his task "And I'm sorry about the crying last night I really don't know where that came from, but it did me good"

"No charge I'm sure I can find that duty somewhere in those vows we took a while back" she laughed "Come on" she held her hand out having just put her summer frock on, and shoved her feet into her house slippers, before making their way downstairs

"Morning" Mom called without looking away from the cooker "Heard that new song you guys were practicing last night" her face smiling as she spoke

"New song?" Sam asked "Oh yeah I had a new guitar we were breaking in" he kissed his Mother-in-law on the cheek saying

"I didn't hear a guitar" Micky looked up from his phone at Sam, before knocking fists with him

"You weren't listening properly" Sam smiled at him

"I understand tuning in guitars" Dad smiled at him as they shook hands

"Especially when guitar tuning provides little guitars" Essie laughed

"Okay" Mercy announced fed up with the double meaning conversation "It was what is was and yes we've decided to have children so get ready for babysitting duties"

"Morning" Uncle Ken said cutting the silence

"Morning" Micky echoed

"Morning" Mercy laughed kissing her Mom before going back to the dinner table to kiss her Dad, Uncle, hug her brother and sit next to Sam, they had breakfast and sat talking for a while before Sam finally made the call to Daniel

"I Might visit Sharlene while you're away"

"Lots to talk about when we get back then?" he smiled kissing her as he left the kitchen and then the house

 **Sam & Daniel**

"Simon, Ann" Sam walked into the small cottage lookalike smiling as he saw them, they hadn't seen each other since the wedding

"Sam" Ann turned surprised, her arms outstretched to welcome him

"You said drop in" he hugged her saying watching Simon get up to greet him, they hugged

"We did" Simon smiled "Nice to see you, maybe you can put a smile on our boys face, Tobias doesn't pay him much attention anymore what with Sharlene on his arm everywhere he goes, I guess he's lonely"

"There's so much to do, how did he get lonely, I'll speak to him"

"You can hear where he is" Simon's eyes directing him to upstairs where the music was coming from "Those drums are getting a beating"

"All morning" Ann added

"Is it alright if I go up?"

"Sure" Ann told him fanning him off for the silly question

Sam mounted the stairs listening to Daniel singing a heartfelt version of **'Baby, You Make Me Crazy' by Sam Smith " _So I'm gonna play my favourite rhythm, got to get you out my system, I would do anything to keep you off my mind, I'm gonna have to call my sisters, be around the ones who listen, anything to drown you out tonight..."_** he stood at the door wondering how he was going to approach this, deciding to just walk in singing

He walked in smiling singing along with Daniel " ** _Save me, make it all hazy, so I don't think about you till tomorrow"_ **his hand in the air waiting for Daniel's greeting

"Bro" he jumped up from his drums to greet him knocking fists and hitting shoulders "It's really good to see you"

"What's all this about depression, I'm hearing from your parents?" Sam asked like he hadn't heard it in his voice in their last conversation

"You know me, drama king, Tobias hasn't got time to hang out and I want to throw a hissy fit" he laughed

"Don't even trip on this question Dan" Sam sat on his bed as he watched him get comfortable behind his drum kit again "Are you crushing on Tobias?"

"He's straight, he's with Sharlene" Daniel stopped hitting the symbol shocked at his question

"I'll ask again, is Tobias your crush?" Sam rolled his eyes asking, there was silence in the room for a while, Sam sat watching his friend trying to conjure up a good reason that wouldn't implicate him. His dark skin tone definitely taken from his Father while his hair black and shiny like his Mom's flowing down his sad face, that cheeky grin that spelt mischief missing today, and that smile that softened his whole face not in sight as he sat looking like a broken man. Daniel finally looking up his dark brown eyes glistening, wet as he saw Sam's eyes on him waiting for an answer

"Yes" he finally admitted "But I know nothing can ever happen for us, and I'm trying to move on but..."

"You see him every damn day and your mind thinks maybe" Sam finished for him

"Maybe"

"It's not going to happen Dan, you need to get on with your life, why don't you come spend some time in Bel Air with us?"

"I don't want to get in the middle of Mercy and you"

"You wouldn't honestly, we're thinking of buying a condo in The Hills, you being up there would just rush that on"

"I couldn't"

"You could" Sam smiled and Mercy's already alright with it"

"She is?"

"She is, and you can finally be who you want to be in the privacy of your own pad"

"That would help me to focus, and take some pressure off"

"So it's agreed?"

"I was sitting here singing so hard for a solution to how I'm feeling right now, I'm on the edge Sam and God sent you" he smiled banging his drums excited as he sung **_"Baby, you make me crazy, why'd you have to fill my heart with sorrow? Save me, make it all hazy, so I don't think about you 'til tomorrow"_** the look of relief on his face making Sam smile, he'd done a good thing "Thank you Bro" he got up hugging him

"We leave tomorrow at 3pm be ready" he told him

"I'll be ready"

"We're off to the cinema tonight if you want to come, Micky will be there so you won't be a gooseberry"

"That sounds like fun, what time?"

"I'll check and give you a bell" Sam told him as they walked out of Daniel's room, down the stairs, he said his goodbyes to Simon and Ann and left to go see Tobias.

 **Mercy & Sharlene **

They had been all through school together, fell in love with the same guy and maybe cried over him too but she'd never dared to call the woman a friend, they didn't hang like that, Sharlene always presented as someone struggling with her identity. It wasn't clear which parent was which nationality as she'd grown up with her Afro Caribbean Grandparents in the sleepy town, she was one of the only girls that had no curfew to be in, no chores to do before or after school and no damn manners to anybody. She walked around with a permanent chip on her shoulder as if everything that had ever happened to her in her life was everyone else's fault.

The fact that she had the attention of Tobias; the only eligible boy in the school, made Mercy dislike her, actually they'd never really spoken until just after the party and even after that Mercy had been weary of her because of what they'd done to Micky on that first day out together but it was clear Tobias was a permanent fixture in Sam's life and she wasn't about to dictate to him on that. She grabbed her purse and went off to make a friend of the woman, jumping in her car, she smiled, it had been a while since she'd actually got in a car and sat behind the steering wheel she didn't miss it but she was going to enjoy the novelty.

Sam had brought the whole family these little run around cars, mini cars he claimed were easy on the gas and swift down the country lanes and they'd proved worthy of the description.

She'd got half way there before she even thought about calling to make sure she was there "Sharlene it's Mercy" she smiled down the phone realising this was the very first time she was actually using her number "I was in town and I wondered if we could hook up, have a chat , get to know each other?" she asked wondering which oe of those she actually wanted to do

"Actually I'd love your company right now, we haven't spoken much since you guys got together"

"I'm about 3 minutes away from your street, what number is it?"

"27"

"In a bit" Mercy told her hanging the call up, rolling her eyes because somehow she knew this conversation was going to be strained "Push through" she told herself concentrating on the street as she looked for the actual house "This one" she smiled looking at the white nets and classical glass vase in the window with what looked like fake flowers bursting out of it

"Mercy" Sharlene came out the house to meet her smiling

"Sharlene" Mercy smiled getting out the car to get the hug she was offering, she could see what Tobias had seen in this woman she was tall, slender, had a certain look of royalty about her as she stood with her shoulders back, feet together, her dress dropping down her without touching as single curve, her blue eyes complementing her blond streaked, big curled hair, Mercy stood imagining her Mother to be a tall blond lady with symmetrical features "How are you?" she pulled out of the hug asking

"I'm fine" she smiled back at her "Come on in, pay no mind to my Granddad"

"I cant do that" Mercy told her stepping in as she spoke, shocked to sew the elderly man sitting in the room she'd stepped into "Good Morning Mr Smyth"

"Morning love" he smiled, his thick Jamaican accent coming out

"I'm Mr Jones' daughter from down the way" she held her hand out to shake his hand

"I know who you are love" he smiled "Good to see Sharlene keeping some good company for a change"

"Yes Grandad" Sharlene rolled her eyes pushing Mercy through the room "I was only saying to Tobias the other day, we've known each other basically all our lives and never said two words to each other and now you've hooked up with Sam and they're friends..."

"That's what I was thinking too"

"I mean there's talk of setting up a band and I know, he's going nowhere without me" Sharlene laughed

"I get the impression that we're all in it"

"I already have my signature tune, because of course you guys are my backing singers right?"

"Wrong" Mercy's finger waved as she spoke shaking her head at her

"Oh I think you'll find I'm right" Sharlene laughed "Unless you've got something I didn't hear the other week"

"I may have" Mercy grinned

"Sing off for it right here, right now" Sharlene demanded

"Are you sure with your Grandad in the other room?"

"He's used to hearing my singing, he's fine" she walked over to the pod telling Mercy

"Okay be this on your head" Mercy laughed her eyebrows meeting at Sharlene's choice of song "I can do that"

"Yeah right" Sharlene challenged her, shocked with Mercy started singing

 _ **"Little girls, listen closely, cause no one told me, but you deserve to know..."**_ Mercy sang, Sharlene stood impressed from the first line, Getting into the song as she listened

 _ **"Show some skin, make him want you, cause God forbid you, know your own way home..."**_ Sharlene sung, it was Mercy's turn to stand impressed as they both came out singing that last chorus laughing at the end **'Fall In Line' by Christina Aguilera & Demi Lovato **

"We both got it, didn't we?" Sharlene asked

"I'm afraid we did" Mercy giggled as the two women hugged for the first time genuinely

That little playful confrontation kind of got rid of all the cobwebs and they were able to have a meaningful conversation "I really don't know why we weren't friends at school, you're kind of cool"

"If you'd have asked I'd have told you that" she giggled "Actually I had such a crush on Tobias I don't think I even wanted you as a friend" she admitted

"I guess if I'm honest that might have been the reason for the distance" Sharlene admitted

"So how are things between you guys?"

"Alright I guess, he's still blowing hot and cold on the commitment thing" she laughed "How did you get Sam committed so quick?"

"That was a joint decision I'm afraid, I think it was even unspoken" Mercy laughed "Just something we had the urge to do"

"You're lucky, I need babies and I fear Tobias wants to wait until that's not an option for us"

"I'm sure you'll have babies" she smiled touching her hand

"I hope so" she smiled covering Mercy's hand with her other hand "We're going to be great friends, I don't have many, but I feel that about you"

"Wasted years" Mercy rolled her eyes saying

"I'm not who I pretend to be, you'll find that out about me" she smiled

"Neither am I" she got up telling her "I need to get back but we'll catch up soon" she nodded

"I'll use that contact number you gave me a while back"

"Please do" Mercy smiled hugging her before walking through the house saying goodbye to her Grandad and leaving the house "All of us are off to the cinema tonight, I think you should come, I'll text you"

"Welcome break" Sharlene smiled as she watched Mercy drive off

 **Sam & Tobias **

"Tobias" Sam called when he finally answered his phone "Where are you?"

"Down at the café" he replied "Where are you?"

"I'm in town I thought we could catch up"

"Sure"

"In five" Sam told him putting the phone down to finish his journey "Dude" he walked in the café smiling when he noticed Tobias' parents and his little sister were there "Sorry" he smiled "Mr & Mrs Mason" he smiled shaking their hands "Tania" he smiled

"Sam" Tobias Senior stood up smiling "Talk some sense into your friend please" he towered over Sam looking back at his son telling him

"Before we have to slap it into him" Denise added

"What's up?" Sam looked at Tobias asking

"Come on, lets get out of here" Tobias jumped up, said a weak goodbye to his family and pushed Sam to leave with him

"What's happening Dude?" Sam asked as they walked out the door

"I had a bit of an argument with my parents last night" he looked at Sam knowing he'd be disappointed in him, he was big on respect

"Dude that's one of the cardinal rules, respect your parents"

"I know but they were bouncing off me again about Sharlene and I just broke, they don't even know her like that"

"Like what?"

"Well they saw everything she was up to when we split, they reckon she was throwing it around a bit and to them she's just not good enough for their only son" he pulled his high top before dragging his hands down his face "She's cool you know, and I might have listened to their shit before I went to college but we survived that, we're together and I don't understand why they can't see she's my choice"

Tobias was a handsome guy, able to have his pick of what was on offer in that department, and he played the field back in college, but nothing was ever serious for him, he was just wasting time, Sam could see in his face that first day they all got together that he'd got a spot for the girl. The only fault Sam could pick, if he had to pick one, was that the man was scared of commitment "You know what I'm going to say to that?" Sam looked at him his brown eyes sad, his skin not it's usual well groomed look

"Yeah you're gonna tell me about that commitment stuff again, and I get it seriously I do, but that's all Sharlene talks about now a days, I mean I came back and the only person on my mind if I'm honest was her"

"So why are you scared?"

"I don't want to be like my Dad"

"Like your Dad?" Sam looked at him asking

"Yeah he treats Mom like she's his property, everything I mean everything he tells her to do, she knows what she's doing but he never gives her an inch" he covered his face not sure he should be sharing this family business "I can trust you yeah?"

"Sure" Sam looked at him a little vexed for him asking the question

"I saw my Dad hit my Mom, he said he'd never done it before and I don't think he's done it since but he told me sometimes the pressure of having a wife gets too much and he lashed out, I don't want to be like that"

"Not everyone's like that Dude, Simon told me I'd feel like that and I'd need to get a dog and take it for a walk, but I don't have that in me to want to hit a woman let alone my wife"

"So what do you do when you feel like that?"

"I don't feel like that, but if I did I think I'd get myself a damn dog before I even thought about attacking my wife"

"Maybe" Tobias stood considering humming as he thought **_"Lift up my eyes to the hills I'm blessed oh man, ooh, sometimes I'm lost and far from home, but I'll find my way, follow my heart and know I'll be found, someday..."_ 'I Can' by Chronixx**

"A decision at last" Sam huffed

"What decision?" Tobias looked at him puzzled

"You're humming Chronixx, you've made a decision"

"Yeah I love her, I'm going to follow my heart" he smiled at his friend "Have you seen Daniel?"

"Yeah I just came from there, he wants more career opportunities, he's coming to Bell Air with us for a while, see what's in store"

"Good I feel like I'm neglecting him with all this stuff with Sharlene and my parents going on, I hardly get chance to think"

"He'll be fine" Sam smiled "You need to apologise to your parents and tell them your intentions towards Sharlene, let them know how serious you are, they'll come round" Sam tapped his shoulder telling him "Really was a flying visit, I can't do any more time away from my wife" he smiled at him as he moved off towards his car "We're going to the cinema tonight, I'll text you the info we can maybe get a drink after or something" he told him as they walked "Apologise" he reminded him as he hugged him and moved off jumping into his car and he was off

 **Mercy & Monica **

_"Is that Monica?"_ Mercy asked herself as she drove towards the familiar frame, speeding up to see what was up, it was very rare Monica walked the streets Pastor was so strict, something must be wrong "Monica" she called when he saw it was her cousin "Monica" she shouted again vexed for her ignoring her watching Monica's head turned round

"I don't want company right now Mercy" she fanned her off

"Girl I know you're not trying to handle me like that" Mercy snapped at her, both the car and Monica stopped at the tone of her voice "What's happened?" she got out the car to stand next to her

"I don't want to talk Mercy, I'm just..."

"You're just what?"

"Getting my head around some information I just had" she snapped at her, the look on Mercy's face made her apologise "Sorry" she quickly added

"What's happened?" Mercy pulled her to look at her asking, she was getting worried "Has something happened, someone touched you?"

"Something's happened Mercy, someone, everyone has touched my heart broken it into pieces, I feel like... what's that song Micky and you are always singing?"

"We sing a lot" Mercy stood looking at her wondering what this was about

 _ **"I've allowed you to make me feel, I feel so dumb..."**_ **'** ** **Fool of Me' by Me'Shell Ndegeocello****

"From Love and Basketball, I forget who sings it why what happened, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No Mercy" she snapped at her "I thought I had parents, a home, love and all that, it turned out I was left on the freaking doorstep"

"Mon" Mercy hugged her as she crumbled in her arms

"My parents just told me my Mom left me on a doorstep and your Mom found me and took me to them, I wanted to ask Auntie Essie if she remembered anything about my Mom"

"I'm sure she would have said if she did, but you can come ask her anyway" Mercy told her, she already knew this information but didn't feel it was the right time to tell Monica that, she needed a shoulder right now, she helped her into the car and took her home with her

I feel like I don't know the truth from the lies or even who's been lying to me with all this, I mean why didn't they say something to me when I was younger, why now?"

"I guess those answers will come from your parents" Mercy told her starting the car up to make the journey

"And why the hell would a woman leave a child on a damn doorstep, she might as well have aborted me" Mercy looked at her she was asking all the relevant questions but she had no answers for her

"Let's see what Mom knows and then you can go back and ask the questions calmly, you know Uncle doesn't work well with attitude"

"That's why I had to walk out"

Mercy and Monica got home and went straight to the kitchen where Monica sat asking some hard questions, Mercy had to admit she was impressed with the way her Mom handled it "So you see Mon" she finally ended the conversation with "They might not be your natural parents but they wanted you, needed you even and they love you as if you were their own, even you can't deny that" Essie told her as they sat sipping lemonade "Mercy can take you back when your ready I don't want you out on your own"

"I'm actually fine Auntie Essie, there's not much men around here want to do with the 23 year old preachers virgin daughter, they all think something's wrong with me" she laughed "Can't even find my match in the church"

"Hush girl everyone has their match, they'll come just be patient" she hugged her Aunt as she made to leave shouting through to anyone else in the house "Sam" she smiled as she pulled the door and he pushed it

"Monica" he smiled giving her a hug as she spoke "Nice to see you, we shouldn't be strangers you should come down and see us sometimes" he smiled "Maybe get some freedom" he whispered looking around the hall as he spoke

"That's an alien word to me my friend" she giggled

"Hopefully not for too much longer" he smiled "Do you want a lift back?"

"I'm fine thanks its the middle of the day"

"Fair enough" he held his hands up telling her "You should come to the cinema's with us later everyone's coming

"I'll think about it" she grinned tapping his chest as she stepped past him by way of their fond goodbye

"Hi" Mercy's voice made his head spring up from his phone

"Hi" he smiled walking towards her fast "I missed you"

"I was gone for all of two hours" she laughed

"That's an hour of baby making time lost" he kissed her neck as they spoke

"Seriously?" he didn't answer, he picked her up and mounted the stairs, everyone was in the garden or kitchen they had time

Sam and Mercy exchanged stories about their visits to their friends, there was nothing rushed at the Jones residence, if it didn't get done it could wait until tomorrow. They left at 6pm to go see a movie and ended up watching Cabaret, Micky and the girls singing along while Daniel, Andrew, Tobias and Sam laughed and played the seats as instruments, all professing to have enjoyed the throwback musical at the end of the night

"That wine bar" Tobias reminded Sam as they got outside the picture house

"I remember" he laughed turning to Mercy to update her on the plans

They spent time at the bar before dropping Daniel and Monica off and made their way home where there was cake to eat and stories to hear about life for Uncle Ken and Aunt Pearl, until bedtime, Mercy had a busy night ahead, their friends needed help she couldn't interfere with feelings but she could move things about a bit to try and stop hurt, she waited until Sam was asleep before she started singing _**"My father makes his way across the room to you (Ooh)"**_

 **Sunday 24th March**

Church was on the agenda, they needed to say hello to Pastor & Mrs Thomas, they had breakfast, went to church, had a light lunch before leaving to pick Daniel up and made their way back home. They were back in Bel Air before 6pm, Daniel quickly settled in to the guest room, everyone was sitting in the dining room eating a late dinner before Daniel got the chance to say a proper thank you

"I'm really grateful to you guys for this, I won't get in your way I promise"

"You're not in the way" Mercy assured him "I know it's hard but treat this place as your home"

"I'll try, for now anyway" he smiled at her, Sam eating as he listened to the conversation

"We just decided to start a family so if we go missing every now and again it's not you" he laughed

"Sam" Mercy blushed

"It's fine" Daniel laughed "He's always been random like that"

"What?" he asked unsure what he'd said wrong

"No filter" Daniel laughed

After that first night Daniel settled in, he kept onto Sam about the condo, wanting to get his life started, Mercy and Sam finally had a conversation decided Daniel was ready and contacted an estate agent, went to a few viewings before they finally decided on a cosy three bed apartment in West Hollywood not too far away, three months later they were seeing the last of the furniture in and handing the keys over to Daniel their new tenant.

 **Thursday 20th June**

"I insist on paying rent" Daniel told them as he took the keys

"That's fine" Mercy told him looking at Sam, she knew he'd want to tell him not to but it was about Daniel wanting or even needing to pay his own way

"Keep in touch" Sam hugged him before they left him to it "I so wanted to tell him" he hugged Marcy smiling

"Me too" she grinned "But we agreed parents first" they alighted the elevator and stood in silence for the descent bursting to tell

"Okay we can do it now" Sam took his phone out

"What are we going to say?" she stopped as they got downstairs "Should we do this in person?"

"Should we?" the two of them unable to make that decision "No we'll call, Micky's down this weekend isn't he?"

"I guess" she blew out

"You want to go home?"

"No I don't not really, I just need something to eat" she giggled

"Face time and then food" he laughed setting that up on his phone

"Hi Micky" Sam laughed when he answered "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Hi Sam" Maranda jumped into view smiling at him

"Maranda, hi" his eyebrow raised at the unexpected sight

"Who is that?" he heard Micky's voice in the background asking

"Sam" Maranda told him obviously looking at him as she spoke

"Sam" his face appeared on the screen smiling "I'm with you guys tomorrow"

"Yeah I know we just needed to speak to you guys are they around?"

"Yeah downstairs, hold up" he was obviously travelling downstairs with his phone as Mercy and Sam looked at each other

"In his bedroom?" Sam mouthed at Mercy

"I know" she giggled holding her mouth to stop the noise coming out, they stood hearing him have the conversation with their parents before everyone came on screen

"We know" Essie smiled "How far gone?"

"Don't spoil it" Mercy moaned

"Just 10 weeks we're early yet but we just wanted you guys to be the first to know, she's showing already" Sam zoned the camera on her mini bulge

"Only to the naked eye" Mercy laughed tapping his arm

"Past excited, I'm going to be an Uncle" Micky laughed

"We'll come down once we pass the second semester" Mercy told them "Take care we have food to go buy" she rushed them off the call

"Cravings" her Dad rolled his eyes saying "I remember them well, you better go" he looked at Sam telling him "Congratulations to you both and Bye" Mom and Micky echoing his sentiment,

The pregnancy was their anniversary present that year it a was textbook pregnancy, Mercy had a bit of wobble with a couple of days in hospital because of her blood pressure resulting in Sam banning her from doing anymore work in the studio, but on 25th December a 6.3oz Christmas present called Teo arrived just as they got to the hospital, aptly named as a 'Gift from God' the whole family was there, to welcome the brown haired, long faced, green eyed boy, already plump before even his first feed, and they stayed for the longest time after the birth, Sam literally had to beg for quiet some three weeks in before everyone left, and they could get to grips with being a family

That first night together was bliss, a sweet taste of their life ahead of them, this is what they were meant to be a family, this was their purpose "Can we have another one as soon as we can?" Mercy asked looking down at Teo as she spoke

"We don't know how we're going to cope with Teo yet"

"I don't care, we'll cope with two, three, four, maybe even five, we'll cope" she smiled, he wanted a big family she wasn't getting any resistance from him

 **Micky**

He'd been happy over the past few months, Maranda seemed to be a fixture whenever she was in town, they were doing a lot of stuff together, he was hardly ever calling Mercy to moan about anything. He was still visiting them every third weekend of the month and was even finding time to go out alone, he was coming out of his shell, mingling, Mercy was pleased about that, with her being on bed rest there wasn't much she could do but encourage him. Sam had been away for work a lot the first few months, it was a compromise for him having all the time off in the later months and beyond once the baby was born, their parents would come up on those weeks to babysit her and report back to Sam which they did, a lot

"Gerard" Micky called that rainy September day, on his weekend in Bel Air, they were in the studio Sam had brought "Can I get a word?" he was feeling brave and Mercy had told him already he wasn't barking up the wrong tree with him

"Sure" Gerard smiled walking towards him "Come to the office" he pushing him from the back as he walked past him, closing the door as they got in

"I've been wanting to get a word with you for a while but Mercy or Sam always seem to be around" he told him feeling surprisingly brave

"How is your sister doing?"

"She's fine, Mom and Dad are up looking out for her"

"Good" he smiled "So what did you want a word about?"

"It's not work I'm afraid" he looked around the office rubbing his hands together trying to calm himself down "I wondered if..."

"Shit are you coming out to me?" Gerard held his head asking "I mean please do, but I already know gaydar correct and all that" he smiled

"I was going to ask for a date, I have such a crush and I just wondered, if you're not seeing anyone right now if we could.. get a drink or something?"

"A drink and something sounds fine to me" Gerard smiled. They had their date, it went more than well for them, ending up in bed at Gerard's place, Micky had cried for the loss of his virginity and Gerard had done his best in trying to be attentive, although it really wasn't in his nature to be that way, this was the boss' brother he made the effort

"Please don't tell Mercy or Sam about us I don't want them in my business" Micky begged Gerard as he got dressed after the deed was done

"I think I could lose my job for this, so I'm good with that" he sat in bed watching Micky get dressed

"Can I see you again?" his face embarrassed for asking

"On the low?" Gerard asked for confirmation, his long messy hair looking even more knotted than usual

"For now yeah" he smiled at him

"For that cute smile I guess I could do that" Gerard smiled pulling Micky's shirt to him to kiss his lips "You have a cute butt to go with that"

"Yours is not too bad either" he laughed "I have to go" he pulled away from him saying

The start of the relationship was all sweetness and light, Gerard couldn't get enough of him, every second they could squeeze in they took it, the secrecy was exciting. They just happened to be out one evening in December, at one of their hangouts when Micky attracted some attention from a guy called Ben, he didn't even react to it other than to tell him he was with someone and wasn't interested, he was falling fast for Gerard and he'd waited so long to get him he was letting nothing get in the way.

"What are you doing, why are you talking to him" Gerard stepped between them asking, his tone concerning as Micky tried to explain "It looked more than that, he said more than that" Gerard butting in before he could finished his explanation "I want to go home" his diva came out as he spoke

Micky wasn't even used to all the attention they were getting "Okay" he smiled embarrassingly and followed Gerard out of the bar

"Don't you ever embarrass me again like that" Gerard turned on him saying, when they got outside, his voice spitting as he spoke he was so angry

"I didn't do anything" Micky stood shocked telling him

"I saw you coming on to that guy in there, I'm not blind"

"You are if that's what you thought you saw, I told him I was in a relationship and that I was in love with you"

"Is that how you show someone you love them?"

"Gerard please don't make that situation out to be something it wasn't, I don't know the guy past his name"

"So you didn't have a conversation but you know his name"

"Everyone knows the damn guys name, come on" Micky rolled his eyes at Gerard's ridiculous, shocked when he slapped him "What the hell are you doing?" he held his face asking him, before walking away

"Micky" he ran after him shouting "Micky please I'm sorry"

"There's a line Gerard and you just crossed it" he turned to tell him before carrying on his journey alone

That night he got no sleep for Gerard blowing his phone up, sending messages, requesting face time everything to get his attention, by the next afternoon he gave in, he'd fell for this guy, and as much as he'd always promised himself that this wasn't the kind of relationship he'd ever be in, he hadn't planned on feelings, he didn't want to help himself he'd just do better next time. So after that there was the constant put downs, sarcasm, mean jokes, using withdrawal of affection as punishment for silly things like not getting to a date on time, followed by an evening of guilt tripping, and now they were at the point where Gerard was threatening to commit suicide if he ever left him despite the bad treatment, now Micky was past depressed. The fact that the baby came early sort of gave him a reason, for a while, as to why he needed to be elsewhere, Sam was alright with him being around for a while, but with the whole family being around, that all soon got on his nerves and he asked them all, very nicely, to go home, Micky went but that only tightened that noose Gerard had around his neck.

 **Friday 22nd February 2020**

Sam and Mercy weren't having a particularly cooperative day with Teo, he'd had a restless night and it had disturbed his routine, Sam was walking around the room rocking him trying to telepathically talk Mercy into not pursuing having more children just yet because Teo was already hitting a nerve _"Babies cry Sam, that's what they do"_ she waved her hands around telling him, she was just as irritated but she wasn't giving in

 _"I'm not suggesting never just until Teo calms down and at least sleeps through the night"_

 _"We're up with one we could just as easily be up with two"_

 _"I've got work in the morning"_

 _"Well give him here and go to bed"_ she walked towards him

 _"No he's alright I want to do my bit"_

 _"But..."_ she rolled her eyes unable to please this man of hers right now _"We'll get a Nanny"_

"A Nanny?" he finally spoke

"Shhh" Mercy said looking at Teo in his arms _"Yeah, we'll just get a Nanny, you can get to work and I can have what I want"_

 _"I didn't say I didn't want our children Mercy"_

 _"I didn't say you didn't, so.. can I get a Nanny?"_

 _"We'll look into it tomorrow"_ he smiled

"I never want the children to hear us disagreeing it's not good" she finally spoke saying

"I agree" he leaned in and kissed her forehead "Who's that?" he took his phone out of his pocket asking

"I do the past thing not the future" Mercy laughed watching him answer his phone

"Micky slow down" Sam called over the phone Mercy went into instant panic

"Something wrong with Mom, Dad?" she asked him as he listened to his call

"We'll be there in twenty" he told him flicking the phone off "Micky's in hospital in Bel Air we need to get there quick"

"What's he doing in Bel Air, did he just get here?"

"I don't know Mercy come on" he grabbed Teo's coat, threw some things in his travel bag and they left to find Micky

"It must be an accident, maybe he was on his way after an argument with Mom and Dad" she suggested as the driver started their journey

"Seriously Micky argue with your Dad, and live to tell the tale, I don't think so" Sam smiled "Look don't stress, he's well enough to call" the questions didn't stop all the way to he hospital, once they got there the nurses and doctor finally answered all her questions and got them to where Micky was, Mercy was just relieved to see him alive she dived at him

"You scared me, what happened?" she asked

"I'm going to be fine honestly" he looked at his worried family "I'm just having a bit of a rough time of it and stupidly I overtook some tablets" he rolled his eyes trying to brush the whole thing off

"You don't take tablets Micky what happened?" Mercy almost shouted at him, looking at Sam holding Teo "Sorry" she said to Sam more than Micky

"You know how my life is Mercy, I.. I was in a relationship and it's sort of turned out to not be what I thought it was going to be, I got a bit depressed, but I'm waiting to talk to someone" he quickly added

"Who was it, Maranda?" Sam asked

"Maranda" Micky asked a bit shocked "Hell no I told you already how I feel about her"

"Then who, and what did they do to send you to this?" he snapped, Mercy stood quietly listening, all this was going on for her brother and she hadn't even known, felt or thought anything

"Just a random" he finally told him, Sam didn't believe it but he took it

"Let this be the last, Mercy doesn't need this stress, and frankly neither do I" he told him signing him out of the hospital and getting him some private support before talking him home, he stayed with them for a few days before Sam set things up nearer home and he left, to go be with his worried parents


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday 21st July 2020**

"Mercy" Sam called through the house as he walked in, she was well on the way with their second child, Micky was stable, Daniel was quietly coping in his closet, the two of them visiting regularly, the Nanny had been recruited, they'd had birthdays, and it was their wedding anniversary today. She smiled at hearing him calling her, he had a song, she knew by the excitement in his voice, he'd probably had it for a while storing it up as a present, there wasn't much else to give someone who already had everything, and even with all that they had, none of them liked extravagance "Mercy" his smile came to the door "Happy Anniversary" he walked towards her saying

"Happy Anniversary Babe" she smiled "It's a song isn't it?"

"Yeah I have one for you of course" he smiled clipping his guitar on and strumming while he sung her a song from her favourite Artists **'What Keeps You Up At Night' by Dan + Shay**

"Thank you, you are, you know I'm loving it you're the best husband ever" she giggled leaning in to kiss him a thank you

"Actually I thought I'd give a song away too, for something different" he kissed her back saying

"What do you mean?"

"Well everyone's going through something right now, I just thought we'd give them all a song, like a reality check, as a present from us, I spend so much time counselling these dudes, I think it's time for a group session"

"That's thoughtful"

"Yeah, I just thought they'd hear me better with a song"

"I thought Daniel was sorted being away from his parents and stuff"

"He is sort of, but I still check on him and Micky an awful lot"

"Okay" she smiled, watching him grabbing hold of Teo who had been sitting listening to the song, now attempting to crawl fast away from him, knowing he was going to get tickled to near pain "Any chance of a sneak preview?"

"Daddy time I'm afraid" he grabbed Teo and walked off with him under his arm "And rest time for you" she didn't argue, she'd played up so much for this baby she dare not

"Remember your guitar" she called after him laughing

The evening came and everyone was there including a surprise appearance of Monica, Maranda was still playing it up to Micky, after dinner everyone sat around giving speeches and playing songs for each other until Sam finally stood up "I have a song, from us" he looked back at Mercy "To you guys" he looked at the men around the room "I know you hear me better with song so here goes he sat at the piano singing his rendition of **'I feel it' by Marley Sola** everyone sitting listening to the words he said he had for them **" _Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love"_ **he looked at Mercy singing before his attention turned to the guys _" **Some people hiding they playing the part till it's over, over** "_ he sung to Daniel he looked down before looking back at Sam smiling, he knew he needed to get out of that closet he'd put himself in _**"Most people got it but don't realise till it's gone, oh"**_ he sung to Andrew trying to tell him to make the effort to keep himself true to what he wants **_"C_ _an't nobody ain't nobody gonna tell me different, can't nobody ain't nobody gonna tell me different, cause I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I can feel it, I feel it"_** he sung out hoping everyone was getting his message, the guys couldn't help but grab instruments as they joined in livening up the tune

 ** _"Can't be afraid no, wondering what life could have been like, Mm_ "** he told Tobias in love but scared to leave his old tired life behind for the woman that he clearly loved _**"Don't** **think it's over before you will know it's been way too long"**_ his eyes on Micky telling him that his life was too precious to waste on someone that meant him no good _**"Can't nobody ain't nobody gonna tell me different, ohh, can't nobody ain't nobody gonna tell me different, cause I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I can feel it, yeah. Yes I can feel it, yes I can feel it, cause I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, cause I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, cause I can feel your heart, dancing in rhythms of love, I feel it, yes I can feel it, yes I can feel it, yes I can feel it now"**_ the guys didn't say anything just hugged each other and took in the real talk Sam had just given them

 **Wednesday 21st July 2021**

 **One year later**

There had been lots of changes in the ranks, Sharlene and Tobias had set a date for the wedding, he'd eventually took the bull by the horns and one evening when they were all together he got everyone to pretend they were trying out a new song, they were banging out beats on their instruments when Tobias gave them a nod and then they were playing **'It's Only You' by Victor J Sefo** straight away the girls started dancing along depending on what they were doing at the time, all the guys singing along until Tobias stopped them to sing his personal bit

 _Hold up... Let me take it from here, you see I met this girl and none can compare, so unique so rare, when I seen you, I knew the lord answered my prayer, and now my love is burning like a furnace if I count the whole of your love you ae my hardest, and if I fall it ain't nothing new to me, see I been falling for your love I speak truthfully, so baby let me be the one you can run to no need to be scared or worry baby I got you, you wont be alone no it's me and you, can't see myself with no one else but you,_

"So" Tobias said nervously when the song finished "I guess you sort of know where this is going?" he asked a blank faced Sharlene

"Where's it going?" Sharlene asked looking around the room

"I..." he walked towards her throwing himself to the floor, managing to keep hold of the ring, thinking that looked nothing like as romantic as he'd intended, his body was jelly just now "I want to ask you if you'll do me the honour..." he looked at Sam for encouragement "Of becoming my wife?" he smiled "Please" he added when he suddenly remembered "I'm hoping I've found my one"

"You found your one Tobias" she smiled, holding her hand out to accept his ring, he couldn't get up fast enough to grab hold of her, everyone stood around clapping

It seemed like this commitment was what his parents needed to see to take him serious, because they were on board with it all from day one, they both had big families and both sides seemed to be deep in preparations

Andrew and Joanne had moved out of the sleepy little town that expected them to live by the old laws of their families, and were much happier, so much so there was baby Kane on the way. Daniel seemed to have settled his mind into a life alone, he'd tried to get himself out there, but each time he'd come back telling Sam that bed hopping wasn't for him, his heart was too fragile he needed love, total love and nothing less. Micky was still seeing Gerard behind Mercy's back, he knew nothing else, so now he was living a double life, putting up with what he could get because he was too scared of being exposed and didn't want to be responsible for Gerard's death.

There had been an addition to the Evans family, their baby boy Cassidy weighing in at a whopping 7.3lb was born the day before Teo's 1st birthday so they had two children to make a fuss of, it hadn't taken long before the Nanny came into play, Mercy had taken it up on herself to plan for baby number three telling Sam she wasn't stopping until she got her daughter, he didn't argue

So today it was their third anniversary "Happy Anniversary" she smiled as he walked into the drawing room, smiling, Teo just about let him give a smile back before he dived at him, while Cass put up his fight from the rug, Mercy laughing as she watched him eagerly making his way to his Dad it was going to take a while, he'd only just mastered the art of crawling backwards "I have two presents" she looked up at him smiling

"Happy Anniversary" Sam laughed watching Micky helping Cass get to him, while he tickled Teo to pain point, watching him giggle just like his Mom, finally putting him down to take Cass from Micky coming towards him "Sneak preview?" he asked

"After Daddy time" she smiled watching Micky plonk himself on the couch beside her "What's up?" she asked watching Sam and the boys leave the room

"I've been seeing Gerard"

"Gerard?" she gasped "Is it him you've been going through all this crap for?"

"He'll kill me for saying something to you but he's a horrible bully, don't tell Sam or anyone for that matter" he sat up telling her "I'm dealing with it"

"Has he hit you?"

"Mercy"

"Micky" she rolled her eyes sarcastically "Has he?" she blew out asking

"A few times and... he threatens to kill himself every time I want to leave, a years is a long time to be miserable, I'm worse now than I was when I was alone"

"I wish I could help, I don't know what to do" tears falling for the pain her brother was going through "I can't work with feelings"

"What do you mean?" he looked at her asking

"Nothing, do you still love him?"

"I feel something, I'm not sure" he replied, Mercy sat thinking, trust her to be pregnant right now she couldn't do a thing but hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright, and that they'd work something out

"I want my presents" Sam walked in with the children attached saying, a short while later

"Well the first one you can have but the second one..." she stuck her finger in her mouth and spoke to him privately "Anyway, I had a great speech for this but I know however it comes you're going to be stoked so... I went for my check up today and... drum roll please" she looked at Micky "We're finally getting a girl" she screamed

"Babe that's great" he picked her up with the joy "We have our little girl"

"I need the second one" he looked around the room to see where Micky was as he spoke, he knew what seconds was all about

"Later" she smiled rubbing their baby bump, she could tell he wasn't going to wait she giggled at him and that was the last straw

"Grace" he shouted through the house, listening as he heard her feet coming down the stairs seeing her head pop around the open door "We're going to be busy for a while will you..." he looked around at the children as she flew in to collect them "You shouldn't have told me"

"Sam" Mercy giggled slapping his chest for being such a baby about it

"Micky in a bit" he told his brother before marching upstairs with his wife, setting her on the ground once they'd enter their room

"You ready?" she turned to lock the door as she asked him

"Silly question" he smiled, watching her turn the pod on, throwing his head back as her version of **'Speechless' by Diamond Young** came blasting out and she went walking towards him singing "My song" he smiled at her voice coming at him

 ** _"Your everything that I want, you got everything that I need oh, I love that you love making love to me oh..."_** he sat wondering if he was the kinkiest mother on earth because he found her pregnant body sexy, he loved her softer breasts, higher butt, she'd gained a few pounds but she hadn't lost herself and it was all in a good cause, she was doing this to her body for him as well as herself. At this time in their lives he couldn't think of a single thing that would make him not love this woman in any form _**"To show you what been on my mind baby..."**_ she sung bending and grabbing hold of his lips, biting his bottom lip hard enough for him to make noise "Don't think, it's distracting" she told him

"Sorry" he smiled, he'd forgotten for that second he'd left his mind open, he sat watching her take her clothes off in front of him, she could have the start of this, but not for long she had a habit of trying to get him to do things he thought was harmful for her or the baby, her mind was closed to him right now so he had to make do with reading her expressions "Err no" he held her hips as she went to sit on him

 ** _"I'm a little bit obsessed, I'm a little bit impressed..."_** she sang smiling, she'd given up easily then, he knew that was going to happen again a few more times before this present came to an end and he knew exactly when she was going to try that again, she never did play fair. He put her to lay on the bed, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him being careful "I'm not actually ill Sam" she patted the pillow telling him

"But I read the books, and I know if you exert yourself I'm not getting any sleep tonight" he laughed

"I thought this was my present to you?" she looked around at him asking

"I'm taking care of your present to me" he kissed her neck telling her before nibbling her ear, smiling as she closed her eyes to his touch instead of finding that disagreement he knew was on the tip of her tongue, his fingers giving their usual pleasure before he took his, lifting her left leg over his to take her from the back, he loved the noises that feel brought out of her minutes later his fingers were soaked, Mercy was moving like she was at the back of the race begging him to give more, he was in control as tempting as it was he had to keep order for the two of them. There was no singing now, the music went where it wanted, there was just the sound of their bodies constantly slapping together and groans of pleasure

"Happy Anniversary" her sleepy voice said, he knew she'd had enough, it would be seconds before her eyes were closed, when she was pregnant she always slept afterwards, like she'd eaten too much pudding

"Happy Anniversary" he kissed her neck saying waiting for her to fall asleep before he got up to get the flannel, she'd be mad if she woke up a mess, he wiped her down then himself before falling asleep for a while too

Tegan was born on the 26th December, that was their birthing season, she was named Tegan because, of all the children she was the fairest, looking every bit like her Daddy obviously a feminine version, with her Mommy's eyes and at 7.6lb she came out with attitude, straight away they expected her to be the one that wanted to rule the roost

"We're taking a break now" Sam told her while she was still in hospital "Your body and my head needs a break"

"A couple of years that's all" she warned

"Let's get a couple of birthdays in without pregnant sex"

"What you don't like pregnant sex?"

"Is that even a question?" he laughed

 **Saturday 12th February 2022**

Life rocked along alright for them no serious drama and Sharlene and Tobias' wedding was finally coming up in April, it had been long awaited, they were having some big elaborate thing with thousands of family members some coming from as far as India and neighbouring Caribbean Islands, they were going to see Andrew's family for the first time in a while at the wedding and Maranda had snagged herself a partner, that was all everyone had been told, and Micky was keeping that card close to his chest

Sam and Mercy were in Dakota for the annual general meeting of the company and stayed an extra two days to catch up with things. Eight weeks were up and they'd had two baby free days and used them to full capacity, the business meetings were secondary to the fun they had in the evenings. Life was fun, things were swinging too easy for it to be normal, Mercy's heart sunk as soon as she heard the first ring of her phone looking at it to see her parents number flashing "What's wrong?" Sam asked watching her stop in the middle of the final meeting with Richard before they went back home

"Mom's calling and I just know it's bad news" her voice nearing cry

"Excuse us" Sam told Richard pulling her by her arm out of the room "Answer it, we'll deal with it" he told a frozen Mercy "I'm here" he hugged her watching as she looked at the phone before looking up at him, terror in her eyes "Mom" Sam took the phone off her answering it "What's up?" his eyes widened as he listened to the conversation "We'll be there as quick as we can"

"Is he..." she looked up at him knowing it was her brother

"We need to get there Mercy" she wouldn't move he left her there and went in to postpone the meeting before he grabbed their things and left, grabbing her with some force to move her from the spot she was stuck in, she wasn't functioning right now, he'd have to do everything for her "Hey" he closed the call to Grace, shaking her before they sat in the car to make their way to the airport "I'm here"

"I know you are" she finally said, looking into his eyes "He's not …"

"No but he's in a bad way, he's been in an accident"

Two hours later they were sitting in the hospital Mercy wrapped in her Dad's arms and Sam hugging their Mom "Mr & Mrs Jones" the Surgeon came out, his face telling her everything she didn't want to know "Micky's got a lot of head damage, you need to be prepared for the worst, at this point it could go either way" he stood silently waiting for them to take what he was saying in "It seems he was driving under the influence, thankfully the driver of the other car came away with scratches"

"Sam, Mercy" Gerard came out of a side room coming face to face with Micky's family

"Gerard, what are you doing here?" Sam asked looking at Mercy

"I was in the other car" he told him

"But what are you doing here?" Sam asked unable to make the link

"Sam" Mercy nudged him pulling him with her _"I need to go back, see if I can change anything for Micky, I need to give him a chance"_

 _"Do what you need to do, just bring him back"_ he told her, his mind still on the conversation he was having with Gerard

 _"Hey"_ she pulled him to her _"We got this"_ she smiled rubbing her hand over the chain with her name on around his neck

 _"I'm free fallin all in you"_ he hummed rubbing noses with her before she let him go and walked away

 _"Unless it's with you"_ she turned to remind him, "Bathroom" she finally said walking away, she hadn't done this for so long, she hadn't needed to change anything in her life for the longest time, she was wondering if it was still there as she walked into the rest room singing **"I panic for a second thinking we're through…"** she'd gone back to before he got in the car, watching through the bar window as he argued with Gerard

"I'm really going to do it this time, I'm going to kill myself" Gerard shouted walking out the bar, Micky's standing there looking like he's not bothered until he hears the screeching wheels and runs out to see what's happening

"Micky" she shouted as she saw him contemplating getting in his car to follow Gerard

"Mercy" he looked in the direction Gerard had gone in "What are you dong here?"

"Visiting I just guessed you'd be in some seedy place like this" she leaned in and kissed him "Can we go get a drink?"

"Sure how's Sam?" they walked back into the bar talking

"He's fine" she smiled, looking in the direction his eyes were looking, smiling because she'd changed his fate

"You spend too much time coming back here for me" he held his hand up ordering drinks

"Too much, how can anything be too much?" she asked puzzled

"One minute you guys want space to have children then I'm thrown in the works and everything goes to pot, half your fault really I asked you to keep my secret to yourself, but you felt the need to share with him"

"What?" Mercy gasped "So we don't have children?"

"Have you had too much to drink or something, I said you were all set and then train wreck Micky comes in and becomes the priority"

Mercy only wanted to change that one thing in her life and in doing that she'd changed her whole life, how the hell had her priority shifted from a house full of babies to taking care of Micky, she loved him, no doubt, and Sam must too to make such a sacrifice, but she knew her babies, she'd fallen in love so deep with each of them equally but differently and Sam was happy, truly happy to have his children around him, she couldn't do this she needed to find another way

"I just need to go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a bit" she jumped down off the chair and found the dirty bathroom **"** _ **But then he shakes your hand and says be true..."** _she sang finding herself back at the hospital "Sam" she called just as he was about to touch the room door

"Mercy, I thought you went... to the bathroom" he spun round telling her

"It didn't work I..." she looked at him remembering she hadn't taken him with her so he really wouldn't know she'd been anywhere else

"I was just going to find out what Gerard was doing..." he lingered the last few words turning fully to look at her "I know you know what's up with Micky and I also know this is getting serious, this is the second time he's been reckless, give me a hint"

"I can't without breaking a confidence"

"I think I know, if I guess will you at least tell me I'm close?"

"I won't tell you Sam, it's my brother, I just won't answer"

"Don't get upset" he grabbed her hand "Is he gay?" she looked at him until tears sprung to her eyes, he hugged her relieved he knew what the problem was "I think I have a solution" he pulled her off his chest "I have a dear friend we housed in the same predicament, only he's looking for commitment, love, respect and loyalty I guess our friends should meet"

"I guess" she smiled up at him, he'd given her a plan "Thanks" she wondered off telling him she had a mission "I need the..."

"...Bathroom I know" he smiled, watching her as she walked down the corridor

 _ **"And you turn back to me smiling and I'm helpless"**_ she smiled as she peeped through her bedroom door to see Micky's face glaring at her

"Come on Mercy" he grabbed her hand and they wondered downstairs just before midnight

"Mercy" her cousin Monica called as she got to the bottom of the stairs "Come on your going to miss the Festival kisses"

"The what?" Mercy asked as she was dragged along

"Kisses" Monica turned to tell her "Boys?"

"What about them?" Mercy's face grinning she knew who she was kissing

"Midnight kisses, come on girl it's your birthday" _'Oh to be 25 again'_ she thought moving with Monica

"Micky" Mercy turned pulled her hand away from Monica and grabbed her brother interrupting his conversation with Sharlene "Daniel over there's more your type trust me" she pulled him with her telling him

"Boys" she heard Monica stop just ahead saying

"That's Daniel" she smiled at the look on Micky's face "Yeah he's changed" she smiled looking at the muscle bound handsome dark skinned man he'd grown into over the four years at college "Daniel" she shouted across the room she didn't care, if it went wrong she could change it, she watched as Micky and Daniel shook hands and smiled at each other, they'd gelled and everyone was going to have to be fine with that

She turned remembering her heart, her eyes met with this not so strange boy, his face a bit younger than she was used to but she knew him "Hello" she smiled "Happy Festival" she rolled her eyes for her Mom's stupid party idea

"Hello" he replied stunned for some unknown reason "Happy Festival" he frowned, she could tell he was wondering if there was such a thing too, he eventually flashed a wide smile at her, looking beyond her as he spoke

"Nancy sent me" she smiled, getting his full attention

"Nancy?" he leaned off the wall he needed to know more "You knew Nancy?"

 _"_ Yeah she said _she see's a wonderful life for you, there's this particular girl waiting for you in some remote little quirky town, she'll pop into your life while your not looking and she will turn you up side down, spin you around and make you cry, I mean out loud cry, and Sam, she's the one, your going to get that life with her, grab her, fast wait for nothing. But you can't get her with nothing, go do Performing Arts, pass out and I promise this mysterious woman will take you to places you'd never dreamed existed,_ that's me, Mercy" she smiled

"I believe you, can I get.. a kiss?" he gasped mesmerised, he couldn't believe this girl had dropped in his lap

"Sure" she smiled "But not on the cheek"

"God no definitely not on the cheek" he smiled pulling her in, she could have stayed there forever but she'd promised him she wouldn't mess with them and technically she hadn't it was love at first sight, she found her way back to her room checking on Micky and Daniel in full safe conversation as she mounted the stairs, happily

"Merc" Micky finally popped his head round her door "I got a kiss"

"From?" she smiled knowingly at him

"Daniel, how did you know?"

"I have gaydar" he laughed

"I'm off to dream" he rolled his eyes telling her, Mercy lay smiling on her bed singing her song **_"Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit..."_ **

"There you are you nearly missed our queue" Sam held his hand out for her as she walked up the church steps

"What?" she asked history had changed and she really didn't know why "How are the children?"

"They're fine Grace has them inside, come on lets get this brother of ours down this damn isle"

"Micky?"

"As far as I'm aware we have one brother" he looked at her, his green eyes smiling

"Sam did I ever tell you about a thing I do?"

"Past no future yes you did, why?"

"Just checking"

"You still leave me speechless, you look fantastic"

"I just look how you make me feel" she giggled looking down at herself to see herself in a burnt orange satin dress, she had no clue when she'd brought it but even she had to admit she looked hot

The wedding was fantastic, Teo and Cass walking down the Isle with ring pillows while Daniel and Micky made their entrance together singing a piano rendition of **'If Our Love Is Wrong' by Calum Scott.** the parents hadn't gone off the scales with Daniel or Micky, in fact they were happy they were happy. Of course Mercy, Sharlene and Naomi sang a rendition of **'Falling Slowly' by Leading Ladies** as she'd promised, for their first dance, everyone taking to the dancefloor to rock the night away, Daniel and Micky finally heading off to their home in The Hills a wedding present from Mercy and Sam, everyone cried when they bawled on receiving the papers to their home

"Our turn next" Sharlene smiled up at Tobias

"Do you think we've gone a bit over the top, I mean this was nice, but...?"

"I don't mind what we decide as long as we get married" she grabbed his face saying

 **Saturday April 23rd**

Andrew and Joanne had been blessed with their beautiful baby boy Kane, the labour lasted a record breaking 8 hours before he finally gave up and decided to be born, they reckoned he was stubborn because they'd called him Kane. The little boy was born with a tooth in, which was swiftly taken out, and from that second he became the most miserable of babies. His hair a ball of black fuzz making Joanne smile, she was used to working with her stubborn dreadlocks that sat with pride of place like a crown against her deeply tanned skin

Sharlene and Tobias' wedding happened, they'd finally decided to have a massive reception at home and have the wedding in the Bahamas, very few of their relatives actually attended along with their few friends, Tobias had a massive wobble just before the ceremony, ending with his Dad shouting at him to grow up, telling Sam to sort him out as he walked across the vestry angry

"Sam" Tobias looked at him his face one of horror "I can't sing not today"

"That's fine we'll do it for you" Sam looked at Daniel telling him

"Yeah we'll do it" Daniel agreed, the two men leaving to sort that out for him

Ten minutes later Tobias was standing at the alter as Sharlene walked towards him smiling while his friends sung **'I Belong To You' by Jacob Lee** followed by their vows, the after party was banging, everyone in dancehall mode until the last beat dropped

They'd met Maranda's partner, who turned out to be partners, the night before the wedding, nobody had seen that coming, she walked around the reception introducing her lovers to everyone proudly. Sam stood holding the biggest smile, remembering how hard it had been for her to fit in when they first met, now he understood all of it was her trying to mask who she really was.

Mercy felt sad that she felt the need to hide herself for so long, tapping Micky's shoulder acknowledging his support of her even with all the phobia Daniel and he had dealt with, he held secrets for her and through that they'd become friends, close friends.

By the end of the reception the girls were stood asking questions of Karen who was a total contrast to Maranda her make up was flawless bringing out the curves of her plump face her skin smooth brown, she was of Asian origin, definitely introvert and the opposite of extravert, Maranda being almost ivory white skinned, inherited from her Irish origins, with her extravert character and her don't care attitude she'd adopted after a few knock backs, Naomi just had to beg the question

"So... what do you see in our Maranda then?" everyone looked at her thinking 'rude' but all wanting to know the answer

"We met, and after the first conversation I just knew she was the one, we're total opposites I know, but that's the attraction I guess" Karen laughed

"So you believe in that stuff?" Sharlene asked "Opposites attract?"

"Well yeah" Karen looked at Maranda smiling

"So do I actually" Mercy smiled at the girls "Come on lets get another drink"

The men were at the bar having their conversation with Chris, the third party in Maranda's love triangle of course Tobias couldn't grasp it "Dude you must have the best relationship in the world" he shook his hand telling him "I am so jealous, I mean not now of course I've met my match, but as a lad that was on my old bucket list"

"I should hope you have met your match, this is your wedding" Chris laughed

"So... curious" Andrew took a gulp of his drink saying "How did you manage to get those two on board" his eyes looking across to where the girls stood "Only curious, I'm chained" he laughed

"Everyone asks that" Chris rolled his eyes as the lads moved in closer "Karen and I were together anyway" he looked around the room telling them "She was forever seeing these random people, her being bi-sexual and everything, and at first I was alright with that but, when you get home to find random girls in your bed it gets a bit boring"

"Yeah I can see how that can happen" Tobias rolled his eyes making the others laugh

"It did" Chris laughed "So then when we went out one night Karen met Maranda they hit it off big time, we met up a couple of times and eventually we got it together"

"So how does the bed sharing happen?" Andrew moved in asking via whisper

"Karen's the bi-sexual one so Maranda and I are only interested in her, we kiss sometimes but the focus is Karen" he smiled "Is that enough of my personal life for you guys?" he laughed

"Thank God we're just gay" Daniel looked at Micky saying, everyone laughed

"No questions?" Chris asked Sam as the laughing calmed down

"Yes" he smiled "Whisky or Brandy?"

"Whisky of course" he smiled as Sam turned to the bar to get his drink, they downed a few more before the night quietened down

The children and Sharlene and Tobias' parents went off to do their own thing early in the evening, At around 10pm when they were sure, the parents weren't going to resurface, they found their spots along the beach front, papered up and sat listening to the music coming from the evening entertainment, taking in the day and each other, as they watched the silhouettes of newly married couple walking in the distance

"Guys" Tobias called across the beach front to his friends some time later "I have a suggestion" he walked towards the others with his new wife's hand in his

"Sup?" Sam asked watching them get closer to them

"What do you guys think about us getting this band thing off the ground?"

"I've got house payments to make" Andrew told him

"We can do it part time, if we all kept our day jobs and made time each week, slow I know, but if it picks up then we look at our options again, what do you say?"

"It's something we've always wanted to do" Sam looked at Mercy telling him

"I thought the girls could get on board do some singing and stuff, it could just be something we do together"

"I'm up for that" Micky smiled at Mercy saying

"We're up for that" Daniel added looking at Micky bad for leaving him out

"Sorry, we" Micky corrected himself

"We'll set that up and let everyone know when you guys get back" Daniel told them

 **Tuesday 14th June 2022**

Two months in and they had something down, everyone had been busy writing, rehearsing, covering songs, they were excited for this collaboration that showcased everyone, the music was banging, everyone got in on the vocals and the song was catchy, they thought they had something. Offering the song up to Gerard he clearly didn't think the same as them, he pulled it apart as they stood listening to him telling them their sound was all wrong

"I'm not having you guys send out a load of crap for your first single" he was almost shouting at them by the end of his so called encouragement talk

"Sorry" Sam said stepping forward "I don't think your right, that song is good, I mean really good" he told him

"It's good but it's not brilliant" Gerard replied

"How much are we paying this cowboy?" Daniel asked angry

"Too damn much" Mercy replied looking at Sam

"I'm not putting my name to that song" Gerard told them

"In that case you're fired" Tobias told him "You're not working with us, in fact you've always been against us, and the only reason I can see as to why you insist on dragging this out is the money you might be making"

"That's slanderous" he shouted "I've just done a deal with NET for you guys, how are you going to put me out?"

"What deal?" Daniel asked looking around at the others

"It's for an EP, five songs at least and …."

"We don't need funding for any song we've got that covered" Andrew butted in

"If you want the industry to take you serious you do"

"We'll be taken serious, our stuff is good" Micky butted in

"Not if you don't market it right and that's what I do, very well"

"When?" Mercy asked

"When?" Gerard asked puzzled

"When did you have this meeting?"

"Two weeks ago when you guys were in Dakota" Gerard replied

"Oh yeah?" Daniel rolled his eyes at him saying, he was more than pissed at this guy already, he kept finding his eyes on his husband all the while and he so wanted to confront him about it but the thing that made their relationship work was trust and somehow he felt he'd be throwing all that out the window with Micky if he said anything to Gerard, he trusted his husband, knew him and was secure he had his heart, but if there was a chance to get this damn man out of their lives he was going to take it

"Whatever you did or didn't do, right now I don't think you're the right guy for our sound either" Micky told him, making Daniel smile

"I didn't even want to get involved in this freaking conversation, because as you all know it always goes to the next level, but I agree, we need to get rid of this damn cowboy and manage ourselves, between us we have the knowledge, skills and funds we should be independent do our own thing" Tobias' Jamaican accent came out

"I agree with Daniel, Micky and Tobias" Andrew added vexed

Sam stood listening to everyone thinking they couldn't all be wrong, they were saying how he was feeling, he still didn't fully understand what the hell this man was actually doing for them, if there was a legitimate reason to get rid of him he wanted to know it, everything had to be above board _"Mercy will you go check that out please?"_ Sam looked at her their minds connecting as he watched her make to leave the room

"Where are you going?" Sharlene asked watching her leave so suddenly

"Bathroom" Mercy told her walking across the studio

 _"Hey"_ Sam thought, she didn't stop walking but she turned to look at him _"Be Careful"_

 _"Always"_ she smiled grabbing the door handle opening it and walking out of the room

She hadn't walked across the hall before she started singing **_"Down for the count and I'm drowning in em, I'm helpless"_ **seconds later she found herself sitting outside Gerard's office, listening to a conversation he was having over the phone

"I think they're about to take the bait" he said "Yes I understand that but we can't work too fast" she got up thinking she needed to know more "We'll meet up on Saturday and get the detail out the way" then there was quiet "7.30 like we said and.. bring the money"

"The Money" she gasped falling back on the wall out of sight _**"Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit, I'm helpless"** _she sang finding herself following Gerard down some dark streets, remembering Sam's last words to her, she pulled back a bit

Watching as he stood on the corner of this dodgy street, people moving around it busy doing nothing "Yates" he called waving his hand in the air

Mercy gasped so hard she had to hold her mouth "Yates, what the hell has he got to do with anything?" she watched as the two men shook hands and exchanged a parcel followed by some conversation as they looked around their surroundings "I must have missed something at his office" she mumbled watching the two men part company "I need to get to Yates's office" she told herself, looking around the quiet street before she started singing **"** _ **Down for the count and I'm drowning in em"** _

Seconds in she was standing in Yates' office looking at nothing, she didn't have a clue what she was looking for, she'd got the original will, they'd severed their professional relationship, they were married the children were here, why the hell would that man still think he'd have any sort of claim to Nancy's will or Sam's money. She stood looking around hoping for something to jump out at her, on the verge of giving up when the word _"Contract"_ jumped at her so loudly she jumped back and grabbed hold of the book on the desk ready to hit someone, her eyes darting around the room looking for the intruder, breathing when she found no one

"Hello" her eyes darting around the room again just to check, before remembering her business there "Contract" she said looking around the room, eventually she found a large file with Contracts written across it amongst the shelf full of folders, taking it down she scanned through hoping to find something to answer her question "Evans and Yates" she read on one of the sections, wondering why Yates had obtained another copy of the will, she pulled it out to read it through thinking she'd got it wrong that first time

"I Mr Sam Evans agree to pay Mr Linval Yates the sum of $150K per year until Mr Linval Yates dies or relinquishes the financial relationship" she gasped "This isn't real" she flicked through the document shocked to find Sam's signature at the end of it "This isn't true" she almost shouted, she stood unable to figure out if she could actually take the document back with her or leave it, in the end she thought it was worth the chance and tucked it discreetly into her blouse, wondering how she was going to approach this and where Gerard fit into that, she needed to do more digging _**"Helpless, I do, I do, I do, I do..."**_ she sang finding herself standing at Gerard's office door in full view, with no idea what she was there to say

She knocked the door "Gerard" she smiled walking in before he gave his permission

"Mercy" his head popped up from what he was doing "I thought you guys were still in Dakota"

"We came back early this morning" she sat in the chair he was getting up to offer her "I thought I'd come and speak to you about the way this music thing was going"

"What's up?"

"Sam and Mixed Bag are thinking about pulling out, we're peeved that everything we throw at you gets trashed"

"It's just that I'm looking for the big one, I think you guys are great and I don't want you mis-sold"

"We're not being sold Gerard, we're enjoying what we're doing, you know it's not even about the money for us"

"I know that but this deal I'm sorting with... I wanted to tell you all together but I guess as you're here" he shuffled some paperwork on his desk "I got NET to take you guys serious, there's $150K on the table and I think that's impressive for a first EP"

"EP?" Mercy asked trying to be surprised, the figure $150K hitting alarm bells in her head "So who are you talking to at NET?"

"Detail" Gerard flashed his hands at her saying

"We're not going to accept it" she told him

"I'll wait to speak to everyone else if you don't mind Mercy"

"Okay" she smiled jumping up to leave "But we're not going to accept it"

"We'll see" he smiled watching her leave

"We will Linval... I mean Gerard" she smiled flicking her head back round as she grabbed hold of the door handle, she knew he was standing there wondering how that random name just came out of her mouth, if he was really worth his salt he'd clock on that she was onto him. She got outside the door and felt the need to get back to Sam, she didn't even find a quiet place she just stepped off and started singing _**"Helpless, I do, I do, I do, I do.."** _

"I'm back" she smiled at Sam walking back into the studio, Sam rolling his eyes in relief at the sight of her

"That was quick" Sharlene looked at her smiling

 _'So?'_ Sam's eyes asked as she walked up to him

 _'We're not taking it'_

"We're not taking the offer Gerard sorry, and you're fired" Sam announced, everyone smiled, Daniel the widest, that damn man was off his back

"At last" Andrew breathed a sign of relief "I genuinely believe he was up to something dodgy" Sam and Mercy looked at each other giving a knowing smile

"Okay no time to get lazy, one more time from the top" Tobias ordered as everyone got into position to sing their rendition of **'Same Team' by Labrinth & Stefflon Don **Smiling as they watched Gerard leaving the studio for the last time

 **Tobias:** _Hey, I'm original, just a Bibi King, singing my blues, and I ain't traditional, but I won't think twice to say that I do_  
 **Sam:** _Now, I don't know what today is, don't care much for tomorrow, got my back in a big tree_  
 **Daniel:** _I don't know which way is, left, right, up or shallow. hope you're on the same team_

 **Andrew (Micky):** _As me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) baby as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh), as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh)_

 **Sharlene** _I can't make it right, I can make it right, If you give me love, I'm a give it to you all night, never let me go, never let me go I'm a hold you down, I'm a hold you down,_ **Maranda:** _Cause I got you whatever it is, whatever the cost, whatever you want, I'm with you Whatever you like, whatever you choose_ **Joanne:** _I'm that thing that you take when you with me, I'm that thought that may never leave you brain, I, I, ain't looking for better ways, I, I want to stay for seventeen days  
_ **Mercy:** _I know you got a heart full of pain, just know I got a heart full of shame, I would do the crime do the time with you, ride or die cause we in the same crew_

 **Andrew (Micky) {Naomi}** _(o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) baby as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) {Oh My} as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) {oh my} as me (o-oh-hmm-hmm-o-oh) {My Team}_

 **Daniel:** _Funny, we're playing loves equal side, magpies for life_ **Sam:** _Can you feel me?_ **Tobias:** _Can you feel us?_

Excitement rushing through them as everyone expressed their satisfaction with the song "We need to talk" Mercy turned to Sam telling him when everything calmed down

"That's a wrap guys, great work" he shouted to everyone "We'll take a break, get some beats and lyrics ready for our EP, nothing's off bounds, come with whatever you got"

"Anything?" Micky asked excited

"Anything" Sam confirmed

"Sure" everyone mumbled still hugging and congratulating

"That's a hit" Andrew informed everyone, they looked at him, their faces telling him he was stating the obvious

"We're out of here" Sam grabbed Mercy's hand and left the studio "So what did you find?" he asked as the door shut behind them

"It wasn't good" she pulled the document out of the front of her blouse "I found this" she gave him the document and stood watching him read it

"Where the hell did this come from?" he stepped off aware the others were behind the door not too far away from them

"And you signed it" she reached over and flicked to the last page

"I thought I only signed for the house" he pushed the door open for her to step outside

"So you did sign it" she looked up at him stood in the doorway asking

"No it wasn't this document I read it" he looked at the document in more detail "What's this got to do with Gerard?" he opened the car door for her to get in

"I don't actually know but he met with Yates, there was talk about a $150K deal and I think Yates exchanged money with him"

"So Yates is planning on living off me for the rest of his life?" he asked still staring at the document "Was this the only copy?"

"It was the only one I found"

"First thing in the morning we'll go see Victor, see where we can go with this" he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead "Thanks"

"You're welcome" she curled into him "I feel like I haven't had a hug all day"

"Sorry" he rested his head on top of her head saying humming _**"Spent 24 hours, I need more hours with you"**_ smiling when she wrapped her arms around his torso, it had been a while, they stayed that way for a while before she got in the car and they made their way home

"You know there's no guitar playing when we get in right?" she looked at him laughing

"I know" he giggled **"I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"** he sung

"And I definitely need this guitar strumming" she told him "Here we go" she smiled when the car came to a standstill, they were home and their life was inside waiting for them. Teo now two and a half was a real boy about it, not a single word could be said to the boy without him rebelling in some way, the only voice he seemed to listen to was Sam's. One and half year old Cassidy was the total opposite to his brother, he could sit in his own company for hours and still come at you with a smile, much more laid back. Seven month old Tegan's speciality was letting everybody know she was in the room unless she had food in her mouth she was vocal

"We're home" Sam laughed as he shouted it through the house seconds before the thunder of tiny feet could be heard making their way, the boys lunged for him, they hadn't seen him for three days, he'd come back from Dakota late last night while they were asleep and was out recording early that morning. He smiled contented at the sound of his children calling him Daddy, he grabbed hold of Teo and Cassidy and closed his eyes taking in the love, something he'd missed as a child. Grace came towards them with Tegan in her arms passing her over to Mercy

"She's just eaten so be careful" she told her as Tegan cooed at the sight of her Mommy

"Thanks" Mercy said smiling at the reaction from her daughter, giving kisses as she spoke baby talk to her

Sam looked at her, she didn't need to hear the words she kissed Tegan again and passed her to him "Thanks" he smiled grabbing his baby girl, watching as the boys said a sloppy hello to their Mommy

"I know" she rolled her eyes at him leaving him standing in the foyer

"Boys" he called going off into the music room for his Daddy time

Now they'd come to a pause in the family department, Sam had set about getting the children Christened, everything was prepared for their fourth Anniversary, everyone was coming over, he'd even invited Richard and some of the Board members, a first for him, and of course Pastor Thomas was doing the honours, he'd changed some since performing the marriage of Daniel and Micky he seemed mellow, chilled and smiled a lot more than he had previously, like he was at one with himself

 **Thursday 21st July 2022**

It was Sam and Mercy's 4th wedding anniversary and the first present of the day was the release of the groups new single playing on the radio, everyone was jumping about like school children as it came over the airways

"We did it" Tobias yelled pleased with himself, that was the one thing they'd come out of college promising themselves they were going to accomplish

"We did" Sam stood proud replying "And that beat you dropped in there was lit" the guys stood still to listen

"We were all lit" Mercy smiled

"You're not lying" Sharlene beamed "And Gerard said we couldn't do it" she rolled her eyes

"Gerard said and did a lot of things" Mercy let slip

"Like?" Daniel asked, Mercy looked at Sam her eyes saying sorry

"It's fine" Sam replied "He was trying to get more money out of us, working with an old Solicitor of ours, who thought he had claims to our money and stuff, we got the police and our solicitor onto it and it's sorted now"

"Fine?" Tobias blasted him "I thought we were in this together?"

"We are but it wasn't about the band it was about us" Sam snapped back

"I know you've always thought you were alone Evans, but that was then you have all of us now and I expect you to share" Tobias told him, his words came out harsh but the content hit home

"You do so much for everyone and then shut us out when you most need us" Daniel went towards him saying "And we're family Dude"

"I know but seriously we had this covered" he looked at Mercy telling them

"I'm not saying you didn't but we'd like to be able to help even if it's just an ear" Andrew smiled at him

"Okay" Sam finally smiled "I take notes"

"Let's get this Christening on the way" Mercy announced seeing Sam wasn't comfortable about being asked to share his feelings with anyone right now

"Yes" Naomi clenched her fists and pushed her elbows back in celebration, watching as everyone moved off to get ready for the 3pm service. It had been a while since Naomi had made an appearance, she'd been licking her wounds for a while on her failed modelling job, and even then tended to always be in the background, she'd started gong to church kind of regularly, at first she was preaching more that Pastor but she'd calmed down over the past year. In her young years she'd manage to keep her mouse brown hair blond, but since finding God she'd allowed all that to disappear and truth be told, she was a lot more attractive natural, her piecing blue eyes gave her a look of innocence

Of course the children were going to be Christened in the family home over the pool just like their parents had gotten married four years previous, except this time instead of Purple black and white the colours were pastel green and yellow, everyone was dressed in white and the children came down attached to their allocated God Parents.

Teo arguing with his Uncle Micky who was trying to take some control of the child with no ears "Teo" Daniel called him getting his attention "That trip we agreed just won't happen if this is the way you're going to be today we had an agreement" Teo face crumbling into a cry when he realised he wasn't going to the mall to see his favourite cartoon character "What do you need to say?" Daniel asked him

"Sorry Uncle Micky" his big green puppy eyes peeped through his mop of brown wavy hair telling his Uncle

"As long as it doesn't happen again, not for today anyway" Micky told him trying to be strict, they both knew he was going to get his treat regardless

"Come on sweetheart" Naomi came through picking him up, undoing all the work his Godfather's had just put into trying to get a good day out of the boy "Godmother will look after you" she told him kissing his cheek as she walked

Cassidy had the pleasure of the company of Tobias and Sharlene along with Monica for the day and all of them were actually looking forward to it, the child could spend hours playing with a necklace without breaking it. He'd let you know when he was hungry, needed the toilet or even wanted to sleep, his big green eyes and mop of curly blond and brown streaked hair flopping uncontrollably over his face, there was no point in trying to tame it that just resulted in it springing back into its natural place, the day was going to be good for them "Cutie" Monica cooed as he sat on her hip waiting to be the centre of attention

"Guys" Tobias called everyone in, Sam and Mercy hadn't made an appearance as yet "What do you say we try our songs out, there's only us here, and Sam and Mercy always like songs, it's their anniversary after all?"

"Yeah we've got everything ready" Andrew told him looking at Joanne "Up for it?"

"Yeah sure" she smiled looking at 4 month old Kane's foot rummaging in her pocket, looking for treats

"Look at this beautiful princess" Maranda walked towards them with Tegan on her hip, her brown curly hair scattered around her face longer than the boys hair and somehow more controlled, unlike the boys who had that cute dimple, like their Mom, when they smiled her face broke into a thousand pieces and fitted back together looking just like her Dad's coy face "She's the talk of the day surely" Andrew and Joanne the other proud Godparents stood agreeing with every word

 **Sam & Mercy**

"Sam" Mercy walked out the bathroom calling him "Sam come on get up" she nudged him smiling

"Please just another minute" he moaned fanning her touch off

"I knew that second guitar practice was too much" she laughed

"Please just a few more seconds" he begged his eyes closed as he spoke

She looked up at the clock above her dresser, they had at least another 45 minute and on a good day he could get himself dressed in less that 12 minutes, she smiled at hearing his mild snore, he was a soldier he was the leader of the band, the boss at work, the one everyone ran to for absolutely every thing and still somehow he made time for his family to be the priority in all of that, but he still couldn't rest unless she had a smile on her face, she loved this man "I love you Sam Evans" she whispered

"I love you too Mercy Evans" a smile on his face, it was clear he was still sleeping deep, and yet he was still hearing her, this was amazing, she'd many times questioned why this was possible for them and other than they were meant for each other she couldn't find any reason why she'd be in tune with this man in such a way that meant words was their lowest form of communication

 ** _"You can ask me in a hundred years, if I would still be standing here, when we're old and grey, I'd answer the same, our love will remain, oh, our love will remain...Cause I don't want to get married, unless it's with you, unless it's with you"_** she sang as she fixed her hair and made good her make up, smiling at Sam telling her to get someone in for that, while she sat wondering why he'd ask her to do that when she's the only one that can make her perfect **'Unless It's With You' by Christina Aguilera**

"You look perfect whoever does it, you're perfect" he sat on the edge of the bed telling her

"You woke up?" she turned to look at him

"Of course, our babies are getting Christened today" he smiled "I didn't want to either by the way" he got up and walked towards her saying

"What?" she stopped doing her make up trying to read him, but couldn't

"Get married unless it was with you" he kissed her forehead before wondering off to the bathroom, coming out 7 minutes later he was drying his hair looking at her in her mirror using it himself "What am I wearing?"

"Whatever you want"

"Seriously" his eyes wide like someone who'd just been told they'd won freedom of the city

"No not serious Sam, they're in there" she pointed to the dressing room

"That wasn't even nice" he walked off sulking putting her in the mind of Teo, she giggled before getting up to climb into her dress

"Speechless" Sam walked back into the room to see his wife standing in almost a replica of their wedding dress without the trail and maybe not as low cut, but hugging everything that was his "You are beautiful you know that right?"

"And you are so... can I swear?"

"No"

"Handsome" she smiled at his white bespoke suit falling just so making him look sexy, she knew she was going to be drooling over him all day _"Absolutely fuckable Mr Evans_ " she thought

"I said no swearing" he laughed "Turn around" he order, she did, it didn't matter if they were late she could always go back and make it right, she rolled her eyes when he pulled her zip up, kissed her neck and slapped her butt "Wait" he chuckled grabbing her hand as she grabbed her purse and they made their way downstairs, stopping to smile at each other as they felt their initial at the end of the bannister

 _'I need to hold my babies'_ she looked at him their minds connecting

"Me too" he smiled as they walked into the drawing room to screams, shouts and cries from the children, they eventually calmed them down and the service started, there was one song before the official ceremony took place and shortly after they were all sitting around eating dinner and watching the children eat cake, there were some party games before the children naturally retired and the Nanny came into play while the adults started their own party.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Band**

"Okay" Tobias started the conversation off "We've all had a beautiful time today with the children I feel... pumped taking on all that responsibility" he shivered laughing "But we meant every word we said earlier about looking after the children, I firmly believe that children should be grown by the community as in us" he looked around the room "Sam, Mercy we know you wanted today to be all about the children and hopefully you got that so far out of the day, but it's also your anniversary today and we couldn't let that go by without acknowledging it"

"Your being is what brought us together" Daniel smiled looking at Micky

"So we have a few songs we want to suggest for the album we thought we could do what we enjoy most and just jam for a while see what we get" Tobias said

"Never say no to music, you know me" Sam laughed

"Can I go first?! Naomi asked

"Sure" Mercy told her raising her left eyebrow, watching as she went to the centre of the room, it was a rare thing for Naomi to ask anything she generally just went along with things

"Mon" she called her to join her, Mercy's neck stretched as she looked at Monica, this was an even rarer sight, she never joined in with anything song, she sat trying to work out when this collaboration came about, Naomi sat at the piano and started playing her version of **'Silver Screen' by Jones _"_ _Do you ever wonder why people hurt, why people lie? forgetting to be human, last till we die..."_** Mercy was having a hard time working out where her song was coming from, she sat wondering why they hadn't tackled Naomi's loneliness before, she'd always acted like love didn't matter to her, she looked content to just come along and talk to whoever spoke to her, actually she'd never had a real conversation with the girl her attention drawing back to Monica standing there **_"I wonder if love, love is looking for me"_ **Mercy heard Naomi sing out and held her heart for the girl, she must be so lonely, so desperate to bring this here

"Oh church" she rolled her eyes telling herself

 _ **"Do you ever want to say what you mean, pack up and leave? Ccuse you're feeling like you're wasting your energy..."**_ Monica shocked her as she watched her cousin singing smiling at Naomi as she did, Mercy finally smiled at the fact that Monica had managed to get lessons enough to sing her part, it wasn't perfect but it was way better than she ever remembered her singing

 _ **"I wanna say what I wanna say, I wanna do what I wanna do, oh, but I feel vulnerable, I wanna say what I wanna say, would it hurt if I tell the truth, oh, is that so terrible?..."**_ the two girls sung linking hands, Mercy was the first to gasp, she'd never seen this coming, she couldn't wait for them to finish the song to hug her cousin

"That was beautiful and I'm so pleased for you guys" she hugged Monica then Naomi telling them "Why did you never say anything?" she held Monica's hands asking her

"Dad's not always been the most easiest of people to be controversial around" she told her a smile forming on her face as she looked back at Naomi

"I feel like I grew up in a village that breeds gays and lesbians" Tobias said rudely

"Excuse him he has no filter" Sharlene walked towards the girls smiling

"I think we're used to Tobias by now" Naomi rolled her eyes at him smiling

"No need to ask what inspired that song" Daniel laughed hugging them, Micky following

"We've been in love for nearly two years now" Naomi told everyone "But Mon needed time" she hugged her

"But seriously" Tobias looked at the girls smiling "I'm pleased for you guys"

"And that song.." Sam pointed at them saying "EP definitely"

"Thanks" Monica smiled at him

"We've just got to put that first song of ours on this album" Daniel announced to Sam and Tobias "Grab something" he turned to Micky and Andrew instructing them "You'll pick it up". The guys had originally got together getting this song together, after leaving everything behind to start college, Daniel and Tobias were from the same school but not the same clique

Tobias had finally ended things with Sharlene after their three year relationship had signs of not lasting with the distance thing, she'd cried a river while he stood there being all tough about things telling her it was over. She'd promised him everything even leaving college all together but he would have none of it. Eventually he sent here a text, the chicken's way out, telling her that if they survived college and still felt the same he'd be there if that was what she still wanted. He met up with Sam and the focus became music, he made them get their feelings out and move on

Daniel's best friend Jon-Paul had gone off to another college, being two lonely souls they both found it hard to make friends or fit in they were on the phone constantly to each other at first. There was a campus party going on and some girl had invited Jon-Paul to it, he'd been super pumped and called Daniel to tell him about it every step of the way right up until the girl arrived at the venue. He didn't hear from him for a couple of days he wasn't answering Daniel's texts, and he was getting worried, then one day out the blue Jon-Paul called to tell him he'd ben having the best time and fallen in love with the girl. Daniel was devastated at losing his only friend in the world, he was sat at his desk daydreaming trying to work out where to go next when Sam and Tobias came up to him

"Hi" Tobias sat next to him smiling

"Hi Daniel is it?" Sam asked offering his hand "I'm trying to get a band together, would that be something you'd be interested in? Tobias said he thinks you play the drums, we need a drummer"

"I play, but right now I think I'd break them" he laughed "Tobias" he acknowledged

"Daniel" Tobias nodded back

"Maybe I could" he looked at the two guys standing over him saying, shaking Tobias hand as he got up "Yeah I'll be in your band" he shook himself down telling them

Sam had told them nothing about his depression, the anger he'd needed to get out because of the loss of his family and Nancy, so when he added his contribution to their song some time later Tobias had to ask the question "Who were you so close to?"

"My Grandma, she's gone now" he replied there were no more questions after that

The beat started and all three looked at each other and smiled, all that childhood stuff was behind them, they'd left their old selves behind, everyone had found their one "let's change it to brother" Sam smiled as the others nodded in agreement and Daniel started banging the beat out on the drums before taking the lead on **'Younger' by Ruel**

 **Daniel:** _You and I used to walk the streets at night, our parents didn't know, kept the TV going, left on all the bedroom lights_  
 _ **Tobias:** And no I haven't seen you since, we lost all our innocence, you left me in the dark, while you drink in the park, never be the same again_  
 _ **Sam:** You and me were so, so close, maybe that's what hurts the most, it's out of my hands, I've done what I can, so I just save my breath_  
 _ **All:** Deep in my heart I, know that it's over, deleted your number, so I can't call you, call you my brother, the way that we used to, when we were younger, younger_

 _ **Daniel:** I saw you just the other night, I didn't even recognize you, find it kind of strange, guess that people change, but I didn't expect you to_  
 _ **Tobias:** You and me were so, so close, and maybe that's what hurts the most, it's out my hands, done what I can, so I just **Everyone:** save my breath_  
 _ **Everyone:** Deep in my heart I, know that it's over, deleted your number, so I can't call you, call you my brother, the way that we used to, when we were younger, younger_

 _ **Sam:** Tryna get in touch with you, I don't know where you've been, have a conversation, but you'll never let me in, I've tried, I've tried, I've tried with you a thousand times_  
 _ **Tobias:** Maybe I don't have to play the bad guy in the end **Daniel;** cause I've been trying hard enough to be a better friend, _**_Sam:_** _I've tried, I've tried, but we're, out of time  
 **Everyone:** Deep in my heart I, Know that it's over, deleted your number, so I can't call you, my brother, the way that we used to, when we were younger, younger_

"Seriously that has to be on the EP" Sharlene smiled when they finished

"I absolutely agree" Mercy giggled "That's two out of two so far"

"We have one" Joanne told the group calling Mercy and Sharlene up

"I don't know that I'm ready" Sharlene whispered

"Girl you're ready" Mercy hugged her saying

"Okay we need lots of drum and base" Joanne told the boys smiling at Andrew as he started playing **'Right Moves' by Christina Aguilera, Keida & Shenseea **

_**"On a glass table, love me something unstable, kiss my lips until I can't resist, till I'm incapable of coming down..."**_ Mercy sang smiling at Sam's face before looking at Sharlene as her tone blended in with hers making the sound sexy, Sharlene and Joanne doing a great back up job

 _ **"And you're a trendsetter, can't do without yu, like an address to a letter..."**_ Sharlene smiled as she took her part, she'd took so long in rehearsal to get that right, and from the smiles on Mercy and Joanne's faces she knew she'd nailed it

 _ **"Sometimes I love the way you touch me, and the way how you move, the way you hold onto my body like a tyre pon tube..."**_ Joanne had no trouble with her part this was her first language, she stood singing wondering if this might be a sound the band would ever want to take on, Andrew had told her to put it out there and see what they thought, and from the smiles and the dancing around nobody seemed adverse to her preferred genre

 _ **"Ooh, the movement of your motion got me moving up, ooh, turn me to the left until we got the right"**_ Mercy sang out everyone was in full dance mode by this time the guys carried on playing the tune for a while after the singing finished, watching as Joanne hugged Andrew she was on a high

"Are we literally making this album right now?" Sam gasped "There is just so much talent in the room"

"You never knew that?" Tobias asked him

"I did but album, we could do this in a night"

"It's a bit of a mixed bag" Mercy told everyone "Do you think we need to look at genre?" she looked around the room

"No, it's us and of course that's the name of the Album" Daniel smiled at her "Mixed Bag"

"Mixed Bag, I like it, original" Micky hugged him saying

"Okay can I put my mix in the bag for consideration?" Sam asked

"Sure" Tobias told him laughing "Like you weren't going to anyway"

"Mercy" he called her over, strumming his guitar as Andrew put some notes on the piano and the band started playing as he sung their version of **'Coming Home' by Keith Urban & Julia Michaels **as Mercy helped out at the end, the song was added to the list "Maranda, do you want to contribute?" he asked when they finished realising she'd been enjoying but not partaking

"I'm not fully confident about my material yet but if you guys will reserve me a spot for next time, I'll have a contribution" she smiled "Maybe with Karen" she looked across at her wrapped up in Chris' arms

"Drinks everyone?" Sam suggested wanting to take the focus off Maranda, he was sure he'd seen jealousy then, and if that was the case there was a storm coming, because it seemed like the girl had fallen harder than she'd expected.

The night finished slowly as one by one everyone finally decided to retire, they had a day of rest the following day before everyone went back to their lives.

A few weeks later Maranda came back to the studio "Hi Everyone" she walked in with a false smile on her face

"Hi" everyone looked around the room making sure everyone knew the same thing

"What happened?" Sharleen asked rolling her eyes

"I had to finish things with Chris and Karen, I think I fell in love a bit too deeply and that made things difficult for me" she told everyone "But I'm fine, I mean I still love her and everything but I can't do that to Chris, ask her to choose I mean"

"Well I'm here" Micky hugged her from the back saying

"You always are" she covered his hands with hers "Thank you" she rested the back of her head on his jaw "I have a song" she pulled away from him saying obviously trying not to cry, she sat at the piano and started tapping out **'Self Control' by Bebe Rexha** everyone sat around listening to her emotions coming through her words, she'd found some sort of comfort in this sad song **_"Got no self control, and I don't mean cigarettes and alcohol, cause when it comes to you I can't say no,_** ** _I don't want a taste, I want it all..."_** she sang the guys playing their instruments while the girls danced around singing **_Na Na Na's,_** smiling when she finally started enjoying the lyrics herself and danced around with them **_"I'm so predictable, fall every time, ain't it pitiful?..."_** she looked at Micky like she was actually asking him that question it was a beautiful upbeat song the perfect combination for their Mixed Bag EP _**"I don't want a taste I want it all..."**_ she let out a smile at that last word, joining in with the **_Na Na Na's_** while the music played, everything finally came to an end Maranda stood, her eyes searched the room for feedback "So?" she finally asked unable to wait any longer

"It's definitely one for the EP" Tobias smiled

"Defo" Micky smiled at her

"Thank you" she looked around the room smiling

The session finally wound down ending with Micky and Daniel being tasked with finding a new Agent to help with the proper promotion of the EP and getting things running while everyone else want back to family life as they knew it

 **Tuesday 14th February 2023**

The EP had surpassed all of their expectations, they had a mini album in the top one hundred almost overnight, people found something to like in their mixed bag of music, showcasing a band with all round talent.

New Years Eve had started with a scream, everyone was up and sitting in the drawing room waiting for all the children to appear, getting more impatient than they imagined the children would be, when Tobias; to Sharlene's disappointment, finally let slip that their baby was a girl

They'd just gotten over Sharlene and Tobias' announcement and started into breakfast when Tom; their new Manager, walked into the dining room "I have news" he'd announced as Margaret set another place at the table for him "Thank you Margaret" he smiled up at her as she watched him sitting down

"Sir" she smiled acknowledging he'd spoken to her

"News?" Sam asked as everyone looked on waiting

"Yes" he laughed "You guys have a song off your EP in the top 50 Pop charts as of today"

"We do?" Daniel chocked on his food asking "It was only released a week ago"

"Yep, I know I released it" Tom laughed "Which means life is going to get faster, we're talking promotional interviews, performances, travelling..."

"Hold up, we have families" Mercy told him "How are we expected to travel?"

"You release a song, it hits the charts the next natural step is to get out there and let everyone know who you are" he told her

"So I'm expected to travel with our 10 month old?" Joanne asked

"I don't have answers for how it's going to get done, all I know as your Manager is that it needs to be done and quick"

"Daddy" 4 year old Teo came bursting through the door, halting the conversation, Sam turned smiling, he loved that sound, watching as 3 year old Cassidy followed him both heading in the same direction to his arms, he felt Mercy's eyes on him and looked up at her

"What?" he asked concerned looking back at the boys to see if he'd missed something "What?" he asked again when he'd checked and found nothing

"Nothing" she threw her serviette on the table and walked out the room

 _"Mercy"_ he thought after her, but she didn't look back, and right now he couldn't move the boys were all over him and Grace was walking towards him with Tegan _"Mercy"_ he called frustrated for something being wrong that he had no idea about "Come here" he moved his head telling her when she popped her head back round the door, watching as she walked back to him _"Sit down"_ he looked up at her talking without words _"What's up?"_

 _"You, you're away more than you're home and then when Tom mentions being away again you've got a smile on your damn face"_

 _"I was smiling because we have a song in the top 100, why would I be smiling for being away from my family"_

 _"That's not what you were thinking"_

 _"How do you know it wasn't what I was thinking?"_

 _"Because you wouldn't let me in"_

 _"You didn't let me in just, I could say the same about you"_

"Don't be ridiculous" she said smiling as everyone looked at her "Sorry thinking out loud" she looked at Sam

 _"We'll talk about this later"_ he looked at her, watching Tegan turning in his arms to see her Mommy "Do you want to take her?"

"Please" she smiled at her daughter before going into baby talk mode with their 2 year old

Later that night they had their conversation, Sam convinced her that in no way was he smiling about leaving them, he was happy for the group, everyone was but nothing else, she gave a giggle when he serenaded her with their song, no matter which one of them sung it, it always made things better

"Babe you know where my priorities are"

"I don't even know what I'm thinking, you already spend so much time away and..."

"Please don't use the word neglect, that would hurt me so much"

"I miss you"

"Don't think I'm not missing you guys just as much, because I am" he hugged her and kissed her forehead, Mercy like all the other women, finally came to terms with the fact that promotion was the next step for everyone and for a while they were all smiling again

The weeks went by and they'd attended a few radio and TV interviews, the guys were getting a fair bit of attention, it was all very exciting at the beginning, but after just a month or so in; when the notes started arriving, parcels containing used underwear, groups of young girls and guys trying their luck to get close, became a way of life, it soon became a bit wearing on their relationships

Daniel and Micky were bickering at each other, for things neither of them had any control over, they were getting scared to smile outside of their dressing room for the tension they'd bring at the end of the night. in contrast Naomi and Monica seemed to just get quieter they were silently protesting about the change this thing had made to their lives.

Joanne was giving Andrew the silent treatment for his refusal to say anything to these 'Tramps' as she refused to stop calling them, not quite grasping the understanding that they were up and coming so they needed all the fan base they could get. She'd actually stayed at Mercy's house a few nights, following a rather angry exchange resulting in her smashing some plates. Andrew had ordered her out of the house with the baby in there, and most the times she didn't protest she'd jump in the taxi he'd called for her with a strong 'come back when you've calmed down' slam of the car door as he stood with Kane in hand watching the cab take her away

Tobias was on eggshells he was just happy to be keeping Sharlene guarded from the hype and happy, she was ready to drop, constantly crying, fretting or uncomfortable about anything that took her fancy. She'd ordered him out the house a few times and he'd slept on the car for part the night before she'd call him scared to be alone in case the baby came.

Sam and Mercy seemed at ease with it all both comfortable in the spotlight, and used to him being away for days on end, their life didn't change much Sam travelled a lot to ensure he returned home especially if the trip came at the back of one of his regular visits to Dakota. He seemed more frustrated sometimes than Mercy for the time away, he'd get snappy when he was being stretched too thinly and his home work, life balance was being compromised, he didn't want to miss a minute he didn't need to with his family, Mercy was used to him living a rushed life by now.

"Tom told me to announce that we've got the camera's coming in next Wednesday" Daniel announced looking around the room at everyone relaxing after his birthday dinner

"Where?" Sam rolled his eyes asking "Here?"

"No, he asked them to come to the studio he thought that would be neutral" he replied

"What do they want?" Tobias asked

"Just an expose on the band, who you are and where to next you know usual interview stuff" Tom walked into the room telling them all

"Next Tuesday?" Joanne asked

"That's the week before Valentines Day isn't it?" Mercy asked

"Yep" Tom snapped "And some of you are expected to make the trip over to New York to the studio for the live show, which happens to be on Valentine's Day"

"On Valentines Day?" Sam asked looking at an already vexed Mercy

"It makes sense if us guys go Sharlene's nearly full term, the others have the children" Andrew looked around the room, fast turning into Mr. Unpopular

"What so you guys don't have fucking children?" Mercy snapped looking around the room, everyone shocked for her swear and tone, that just wasn't Mercy

"Bathroom?" Sam asked her watching as she got up embarrassed

"Excuse me I need the bathroom" she walked out of the stunned room saying, she stood in the bathroom singing _**"Helpless, down for the count and I'm drowning in em…"**_ upset with herself for her behaviour, coming out seconds later

"Just in time for the announcement" Daniel looked at Mercy entering the room "Tom told me to say that we've got the camera's coming in next Wednesday" he said looking around the room at everyone relaxing after his birthday dinner

"Where?" Sam rolled his eyes asking "Here?"

"No, he asked them to come to the studio he thought that would be neutral" he replied

"What do they want?" Tobias asking

"Just an expose on the band, who we are and where to next you know usual interview stuff" Tom walked into the room telling them all

"Next Wednesday?" Joanne asked

"That's the week before Valentines Day isn't it?" Mercy asked

"Yep" Tom snapped "And some of you are expected to make the trip over to New York to the studio for the live show, which happens to be on Valentine's Day"

"On Valentines Day?" Sam asked looking at an already vexed Mercy

"I don't think it's the right time for me to travel" Sharlene told everyone rubbing her baby bump

"Maybe you guys should do this one for the team" Mercy suggested

"Are you sure?" Sam asked knowing he'd be out of town the two days prior, be home for maybe a evening and then off again

"It's fine" she smiled, watching as everyone else had their conversations

"Okay Tom, let's do this" Micky finally closed the deal saying

So they'd done the interviews had feedback and now it was Valentine's Day, more songs had climbed up the charts fast, the fans were getting out of hand, but with the women looking after families and Sharlene heavily pregnant, due any day, it was difficult to be around twenty four sevens, the fans were making it hard for everyone. They'd all moved within the vicinity now, so they were on hand at the drop of a hat, Daniel and Micky being the most flexible tended to do most the running around fetching, carrying and caring.

Joanne had her dance studio which was doing well, she'd thought about expanding a few times but somehow it never happened, she'd been thinking about more babies, but that really wasn't happening without a ring on that finger of hers. Andrew was teaching music in the local high school, life for him was comfortable, his relationship was out of this world he really didn't know what he was waiting for to ask Joanne to be his wife

Daniel's main job was in technology, he was forever finding new things to add to his already extensive catalogue of gadgets, setting up programmes for large companies he'd already earned enough kudos to be self employed. Micky had finally settled into his love for Art, he's struggled with which career path he wanted to take for a long while wondering aimlessly between science and medicine, Daniel fed up with the moan finally challenged him to do something he actually liked and he started taking his art seriously, he was doing album covers as well as pricey pieces for galleries.

Sharlene's Salon was just starting to gather some interest 6 months ago, but now she was doing well along with some of the more competitive stylists in the area, she'd got the girls in every minute they could spare trying to make the place look busy and popular and slowly she'd built up a client base, there was a Manager there at the moment just until the baby arrived and a few months in. Tobias worked at the Nasa Ames Research Centre in California, commuting every night, but he was happy in his job and with his life.

Naomi had thrown in the towel on the modelling thing some years ago even though she still kept herself in mint condition, she was a fitness instructor now at the local gym. Monica still the quietest of the group, ironically worked in a library where she had to be even more quiet, she was happy even though her parents were still sending an allowance every month, no matter how many times she told them she could do things herself.

Maranda was still a puzzle, she was a secretary at some firm that no one had clapped eyes on, with a lot of money coming in, of course Mercy had been in to check and found her sitting at a desk actually using a computer, if she was doing anything else it wasn't apparent.

The guys had made the trip to New York, Sam more tired than the others having only made it back home three hours before he was back out again, and most of those three hours were filled with an argument like he and Mercy had never had before. They'd eventually joined everyone downstairs she hadn't even looked at him when they got to the bottom of the stairs and touched their letters he'd awkwardly sung some song with the guys to their wives, watching as she sat rolling her eyes, her mind closed. He wasn't in a comfortable place with how he'd left thing and if he could have not done this interview he wouldn't have, the only thing holding him to his word was the guys he'd be letting down.

The women were getting ready to watch The Late Show at Mercy's house, the guys were on the show talking about the plans for the band, how it came about, yet again, and the EP that had created so much discussion over the past few months, They'd already done a recorded take of two of the songs which was being aired some time during the interview, they expected in small doses

"Naomi" Mercy shouted as the advert finished "It's time come on" watching as she rushed in and grabbed the remote to turn the volume up and sat next to Monica

"I didn't think they were playing" Sharlene remarked at the instruments at side stage

"They're not" Mercy confirmed, they sat watching the usual questions, answers, and laughs it was all plastic, Mercy hadn't said anything to the others about Sam and hers argument, but she was planning on having a conversation with Sam when he got back, there were a few things, but she wasn't feeling this secret relationship thing anymore, they all needed to start being true to themselves and stop denying their children existed

"So the question you know everyone always askes when we have hunky guys sitting on our studio couch" she laughed "You guys are single right?" they looked at each other, the girls at home gasping at the awkward silence

"They're going to say something" Sharlene held her breath

"Oh no, I didn't mean now" Mercy gasped, she shrugged her shoulders thinking she could always go back and change it anyway "It'll be fine" she sat back saying

"I'm married to Mercy we have three children" Sam told the presenter "Did I mention happily married?" he asked smiling at the camera

"Sharlene, my wife has our first child coming any day now" Tobias looked shocked for revealing that about himself

"And Joanne, hopefully my wife to be and I, have a 1 year old son, he's so cute" Andrew smiled

"You don't need to know about the rest of us" Daniel told her holding his hand up at her

"Is this true?" she asked, ignoring Daniel's hand she had enough to go on

"Very" Sam laughed

"We have a song" Tobias told her

"I don't know if we have the time" she looked around the studio telling them, everything had gone to pot with this new information "Yes, you have time" her eyes widening as she passed the information over

"It's actually a present" Andrew told them looking at Sam, they knew his problems

"A song to our wives on Valentine's Day, to thank them for being them" Sam told the presenter

"Ladies and Gentlemen here's Mixed Bag with their ..."

"It's called 'Why I Love You" Sam told them as they walked over to their instruments he smiled at the camera "Just reminding them who.."

"...They are to us" Tobias laughed Daniel banging the drums as Tobias started the intro to **'Why I Love you Remix' by Major, Shaggy & Rock City** with **"** _ **Yeah you know, this is why I love you, you know how it go girl"** _looking into the camera as he spoke

Micky took the first chorus singing ** _" _This is why I love you …."__**

Sam took the first verse singing to the camera ** _ _ _"I found love in you and you found love I me and this is what we do..."___**

Andrew came in with a smooth ** _ _ _ _ _ _"This is who I love you …."______** chorus everyone smiling at his perfect tone

The beat dropped and Tobias came in with ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Love you long time, love you long time ….."_______** everyone feeling the music as they rocked the vibe

Micky came back in with ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"This is why I love you …."__________**

Daniel couldn't resist he took the next verse away _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **"You know me love you long time …"** ___________smiling at Micky as he sung about girls

Andrew was more than comfortable coming in with ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"This is why I love you..."____________** again

They all played their instruments hard as Micky sung the end _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _**"You know me love you long time, you know me love you long time"** _____________Laughing at how well their impromptu jam went

Back at Mercy's Maranda sat holding her chest "That was just so sweet" she smiled

"Sorry" Joanne finally stopped staring at the TV demanding everyone's attention "Did Andrew just propose?" she looked at the girls for clarification, they hadn't heard they couldn't give her an answer

"This baby is going to be born, today" Sharlene stood up announcing, everyone stopped to look at her, making noise as she smiled for the prank

"I can't believe he did that" Mercy sat staring at the TV as the credits came up while the song was still going on, a tear falling down her face she'd lost sight of what was important for a second and flipped her lid at him, she knew it was the pressure of fame being first in his life right now but she also knew this wasn't what he wanted either and he was just as mad as her but holding it all down.

They'd managed to have their very first actual verbal argument just before he left for the show, they'd been discussing schools for Teo, she knew it wasn't the right time he'd got less than three hours in the house the children were demanding the usual attention, their friends were in the house and he'd just about got a peck on the cheek from her before Tobias started in with his interview rehearsal thing, so tempers were already a bit frayed.

So when she came at him with "Is this not important to you?" he spun round, stopped packing and looked at her shocked

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean do you even give a shit about which school our son goes to, don't you think education is important?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you right now"

"So what now you don't have time for me either?"

"Mercy" he walked towards her trying to keep his cool

"Oh just go" she'd brushed him off saying "Go play your favourite guitar, get your damn priorities straight" he was disappointed but he knew there was something else behind all this, thing was she didn't know that he knew, he backed off

If she was being honest with herself the argument wasn't even anything to do with Teo's school, he'd go where his Father decided he was going, things were gong to change for them soon and she had no control over it "Sam" she looked up at the opening door and back at the TV he was still standing taking applause on "Recorded?"

"Yeah we asked for it to be, it's Valentines Day" he walked towards her saying "Happy Valentines" he grabbed hold of her as she slammed into him, she was genuinely sorry for her actions, and happy to see him

"I wanted to apologise for what I said..."

"I know" he smiled grabbing her lips, they stayed that way for a while, his arms had missed her

 _'God, I want another baby'_ she thought

 _"No"_ he let her go saying _"It's our five year anniversary in a few months time and that's all I want to be thinking about"_

 _"You're still holding me to that?"_

 _"Holding you all the way to that"_ he laughed _"Acting like you don't know me"_

 _"I know you Sam Evens, don't ever doubt that"_

"Hi Everyone" he finally looked up acknowledging everyone else in the house before he grabbed Mercy's hand and left the room, flying across the hall to the music room

"Where are we going?" she laughed following him, he swung her into the room before stepping in himself, she stood watching him close the door

"I know all that wasn't about Teo, what's going on?" he walked towards his desk with her hand in his asking

"Nothing I'm fine" she told him as he turned to sit on his desk and their eyes met again

"No you're not, I don't want another day like the one we just had, telling me I don't care about us, about my family"

"That was just me wanting attention, I'm sorry and I'm fine"

"You always have my attention" he pulled her between his open legs saying, knowing she was never going to tell the truth about what was going on for her **_"When I come through,_ I need a girl like you, yeah yeah"** he flung his arms around her waist singing

 _ **"I'm sure those other girls are nice enough, but you need someone to spice it up, so who you wanna call?..."**_ she sung back at him staring into his eyes her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to make out she was jealous, he knew that would never be it she was confident in their love

"I've felt so far away from you these past few days"

"I wanted to go back, take it all back, but I made a promise didn't I?"

"Thanks" he smiled kissing her nose

"Can we get back to our guests now?"

"Sure" he grabbed her hand to get back "What's happened?" he asked as they walked into the room seeing Joanne with her head in her hands and Andrew hugging her

"Oh I asked her to marry me and I think she said yes" he laughed

"I said yes Andrew" she mumbled through her tears

"Congratulations" Mercy walked over to them with Sam in tow

Of course they celebrated into the night and sung a few more songs before, the silence came and everyone was wrapped up, sitting around the pool, sipping drinks and listening to the sounds of the town below blended in with the low music coming through the speakers

"I guess we're nearly ready for guitar practice" she giggled "Happy Valentines" she kissed him lightly before pulling away to look at him "I love you Sam Evans"

"I love you right back Mercy Evans" he hugged her saying, they sat hugged up for a while, just the feel of having her in his arms gave him the warmest feeling, they finally went off to bed having made their intentions clear

 **Friday 21st July 2023**

Tom had given them an assignment, they needed to come up with some new material for their first album, everyone had something in their heads, of course different but that was their speciality so Mixed Bag went about getting that together meeting up regularly for practice, three weeks in and they had two good contenders sitting in their bag.

The family had grown again Sharlene and Tobias had increased their family with Paris a bouncing 9.3lb girl, brown hair and big brown eyes born just two days before Kane's first birthday, everyone had been there to welcome the new arrival, laughing as Tobias sat crying like a baby.

Their 30th birthdays had gone past with some serious celebration and now it was Sam and Mercy's 5th wedding anniversary, and for once they hadn't made plans with the others. Their plan was to have an intimate day, which they spent around the house with their children, giving Grace the afternoon off, the pool got their attention for the first time in a while and Sam tried his hand at the BBQ. It was their five year milestone, they'd made a promise to make a journey, remember their first night no matter what was happening for them, the plane was booked for midnight to Paris so they could get some time, their house was in order,

They'd cried at leaving the children, Sam struggled but he had to get tough, grabbing their bags and pulling her out the house, for Paris, the car drive was silent, their minds were closed off, they were both thinking the same thing, tension grew as they stood in the airport

 _"You better have the energy for this"_ she laughed out loud

 _"You better"_ he smiled "I've been storing"

"Cheat" she giggled, sharing their wedding memories as they went through check in and found the waiting lounge

"Hey I forgot" he jumped up in the middle of the waiting lounge " Your wedding present" he laughed as he looked around the airport waiting room

"Sam" she grinned, when he grabbed his guitar and started singing **'Made For You' by Jake Owen** again, making her feel like they were about to embark on their wedding night all over again, she laughed out loud when he grabbed her hand expecting her to dance with him in the middle of the lounge _**"I don't know where I'd be or what I'd do, cause I was made for you..."**_

"Sam Evans you old romantic" she giggled resting her head on his chest as they moved to the song with no music, they finally came to a standstill when he grabbed her lips "Okay you win, we'll do this your way" she smiled "They just called our name" she looked up at the intercom telling him "Tell them to check the plane again I like this place" she snuggled into him. Sam rolled his eyes at her request but got his phone out and called Adam anyway, instructing him to double check the plane

They finally got seated and waited for lift off, ten minutes in Sam was first to undo his seatbelt "Get over here" he grinned jumping up with his hand out to take her to bed, she followed him through to the bedroom to get lost in each other, they knew each other now there was no cherry to burst he'd mastered the art of pleasing Mercy Evans and her him.

She'd had three babies but her breasts were back to firm he squeezed at her hard nipple trying to get sound out of her but her body was used to his touch she smiled and pulled at his hair "Evans" she giggled as he winced for the pain of it "Stop trying to make me scream, I'll do it in my own time"

"You're so competitive" he laughed moving his hand to find her nipple with his mouth

"Just don't cheat" her back arched at the feel of his mouth on her, they moved slowly it was more about love than sex, there were more breaks and lots of talking in between, eventually both could be heard screaming before they found rest "I don't even want to get out of bed" she looked up the bed as he lay at her feet and her at his looking at each other

"That's fine we've got time"

"But I feel like we're wasting it, time I mean"

"Come here" he moved up the bed and pulled her on top of him "No time we spend together is wasted" he kissed her lips telling her "Let's grab a bath and put some clothes on" she got off him and sat up grabbing their clothes as she went, spending time in the bath before getting dressed to have something to eat

"I guess it's time" he looked at her across the dining table

"To?" she smiled mischievously

"Sing my song" he laughed "You are insatiable"

"I am?" she threw her napkin at him asking "You're the one who keeps coming back for more"

"Stop stalling" he laughed "Sing to me"

"I can't believe it's time already..."

"Mercy" he warned

"You remember?" she frowned

"Everything" he smiled "Let's get comfortable" he smiled moving to the couch, he lay his head in her lap smiling for her running her fingers through his hair, he closed his eyes and relaxed waiting for her words to hit his soul

She sung him her very loud version of ' **Unless It's With You' by Christina Aguilera** after all this time he was still blown away by the strength of her voice, to date he wasn't sure she'd shared the power of her instrument with anyone except Micky and him, he lay smiling as she looked down at him singing _**"You can ask me in a hundred years, if I would still be standing here when we're old and grey .."** _she closed her eyes it was here

"Fuck" Sam pulled himself up off the floor looking around for Mercy "Mercy" he shouted holding his head, dizzy from the jerk "Mercy" he shouted, there was chaos everywhere, things were falling all over the place "Mercy" he yelled grabbing hold of her arm as he watched her fly through the air. There was another massive jerk, his hand became a vice around her wrist, he refused to lose her, without looking he knew Adam wasn't there anymore, the plane was descending fast, he looked at Mercy in his grasp now, she wasn't conscious he pulled her to him and pressed her against him "I love you" he whispered in her ear watching as more of the plane disappeared, there was nothing else to do except wait for the impact

"Sam" her head popped up "It still happened?" she looked at him asking, before looking down at the sky below them "I'm not ready"

"I know, we're not ready" he smiled "But we can't keep coming back we've done all we can"

"Promise we'll stay together" her eyes begging

"Until the end of time" he pulled her even closer to him, time seemed to stand still, they looked ahead at the sky they could see through the broken plane, they were moving fast through the air destined to die from this fall "I love you"

"And I you" she clung onto him saying "Could we just go back one more time?"

"No babe, we agreed 5 years, we've changed our story so many times and it always ends the same for us, here" he looked around as debris fell off the shell they were in

"The children..."

"Are being looked after" he frowned "And I promise I will fight for us to stay together" he kissed her lips "Unless it's..."

"With you" she cried "I'm scared"

"I'm not I'm with you" he held her eyes telling her

She wanted to fight but could see in his eyes he had no more left, her eyes trying to talk him into more time, finally giving up when she realised he was right "And I've got you" she smiled "We got that wonderful life we were promised didn't we?"

"God yes I met this girl in this quirky little town who turned me upside down spun me the hell around and made me cry out loud" he smiled "And you?"

"I fell in love once, it was perfect and lasted my entire life" she kissed him saying "Thank you"

"I waited for nothing once I'd found you, I was compelled to make you mine, and God, did you take me to places I could never dream about"

"We did what we set out to do yeah?"

"Yeah" he smiled, kissing her hand as their minds travelled through their time

 ** _Flashback_**

 **Tobias & Sharlene**

Tobias had gone off to College leaving a very upset Sharlene, she'd started college in her home town but dropped out when this Ricky guy showed her some attention. Ricky turned out to be a nasty piece of work, putting her to work so he could get his next score, she was trapped. By the time Tobias heard about it, she was too far in, she was using to forget, he couldn't get involved in that stuff, he wanted to get somewhere in life, he had to forget about her. He'd ended up with his second choice Jula, she was a bit of a Sharlene look alike and that was what had attracted him. One night he came in to see Jula throwing up assumed she was pregnant and was happy he was finally being forced to move on, the shock came three months later when he found out she had an eating disorder, she walked away but he didn't run after her, he didn't think she was worth it, the depression made him flunk college

 **Micky & Daniel **

Daniel and Jon-Paul had been a secret item since school, leaving for college had hit hard for the two of them, when John Paul dabbled in drugs Daniel thought it was the end of his life, he'd struggled even with Sam and Tobias in his life. He'd gone back home to sort Jon-Paul out one weekend and decided that he didn't want to live without him, they both sat and took the toxic substance that night but by luck Daniel lived, he was deeply depressed.

Micky had been unlucky in love, he'd actually gone as far as getting himself a girlfriend at college, trying to block everything out, but of course that didn't help, Mercy tried her best to leave him to his life watching him find heart destroying boyfriends in dark alleyways afraid to tell anyone his deep dark secret

 **Naomi & Monica **

The story of Monica's birth Mother was never unearthed, she'd left her there alone in the night there was no massive search, reports of stray women in the area, nothing, she'd been born and left, there was nothing else for Monica to hear, so all Mercy could do was to help her come to terms with it, they went on a spiritual journey, it went deep but when they came out on the other side Monica was accepting of her adoptive parents.

Naomi was never on their radar

 **Andrew & Joanne**

Andrew's Dad was free with his hands with him and his Mother, the man never had the first clue how to love, Andrew drank so much, because that was how his Mom coped with life and maybe if she was still alive that was the answer. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to go to college, he was stuck in that little town for the foreseeable, he worked in his Dad's garage for tips during the day and stood in as the punch bag for his Mom during the nights when his Dad finally rolled up drunk.

Joanne was just as strong headed as he was, there was some resistance from her parents, they wanted her to marry a Rasta man, carry on the family values, scared she'd lose her blackness because of Andrew being of a different nationality but he was determined to proved himself, he needed to do that for himself, and she loved him

 **Maranda**

Maranda had come from a one parent family, unfortunately for her, the parent she was left with was of no use, she dragged herself up until she was 16 and then they moved to the sleepy town. She had a hard time fitting in and found comfort in the older men of the town to the horror of the locals, she'd gained herself a terrible reputation with her peers and was being used by the boys of the town as the local bike. She'd become immune to everyone's horrible words and saw her life as her lot, her Mom was in no better situation she couldn't help her daughter

 **Sam & Mercy**

They'd met in that sleepy town and had their life together, they had their children out of marriage and on their wedding night they'd left their children with her parents, their only relatives, got on that plane and crashed. Sam agreed to living the 5 years over again to get some kind of network together for their children and save some of their friends and family in the process. It had taken several attempts, there was a lot of work to do, he was able to help because he'd held onto Mercy in the crash and in doing so somehow received some of her gift. She'd released it when she'd asked him if he wanted to remember, he wasn't sure she knew what she'd done but he used it to his gain to sort his friends out, get a network together for his family and make everyone's life better.

Wiping the minds of them all, giving them all a clean slate to work from, sorting out family issues, presenting opportunities, this last time they needed to bond everyone, give them a common goal and found that in the music, Sam had the money, Nancy was real, Mercy had the know how and together they forged this family of people who all needed someone and something to believe in

They'd finally agreed they needed to see this run through, Mercy had stood at the gig Sam was playing at watching the newly formed band perform their song for the 4th July dance that night, she'd kissed him sung her song and wiped everything out, she wanted something again too, she knew when he was going to ask back in, what he was going to say, his mind was open, they were connected they were holding each other tight, she wanted some excitement too.

She'd promised not to ever do it to them but she needed time and right now surely anything was better than the fate that lay ahead for them, maybe they could get a second chance to change things without changing them, but everything they'd tried so far they'd lost someone, the only sacrifice there could be was them, she finally agreed this was the last time and he was going to hold her to it, but she was going to have the full 5 years

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Suddenly sound came back and they could hear the wind rushing past them the sound of debris breaking away the noise of things leaving the inside of their plane "Sam" she gasped clinging close to him

"I'm here" he told her trying to be brave to stop her from totally melting down on him, they could see the ground, land was near, and getting nearer fast, he was panicking clinging just as much to her as she was to him "I love you Mercy until the end of time"

"Until the end of time" she looked into his eyes for a second before she leaned in to give one last kiss

"Sam, Mercy" they heard looking to where the voice came from, one second the ground was feet away the next they in that peaceful place again

"Grandma" Mercy smiled

"Nancy" Sam smiled, the two looking at each other when they realised they were talking to the same person, looking back to see she'd disappeared, and the plane was exploding below them

"Time has no end" Mercy smiled at him as he let go of her hand and grabbed her waist

"Nancy was your Grandma?" he asked

"The eye plays tricks, but I saw her and I believe her"

"Nancy never lied to me either, not really"

"Is this it?" she looked around at the replica of their home, but grander

"I guess so, it was our perfect place wasn't it?"

"Yeah" she smiled "I liked the songs you chose"

"I changed my wedding song" he laughed "I liked that one better"

They'd been back too many times to count, but this time they stood hoping everything they'd changed was going to be of benefit to the people they loved, because somehow they knew there was no way back

 **Sam**

Sam had realised early on that Mercy was playing this one by the day, there was nothing he could do about that she'd got him on a technicality he'd agreed 5 years, but he wasn't letting her blindside him anymore, he soon realised she didn't know he was in time with her, he played her games, kept his secrets and relived the life they'd made for themselves. The only difference in this last journey was they didn't have to keep going back to change things all the while and work stuff out, it was all falling into place, he found the time to take it upon himself to tell his children about the wonders of the world, take them on adventures, and learn them about life from an early age in their Daddy time, there was so much he realised he'd missed that first time round, they'd played at it

"Did we remember to change the will?" Mercy's head jumped up asking

"You know we did everything" he smiled "We've crossed over now, lets enjoy this"

"Do you think we could at least have a look, it's our wedding anniversary, you promised a present?"

"Just a look" Sam rolled his eyes at her smiling "Then we need to go, I feel there are bigger things for us out here"

"We will, but you know I love presents"

"We need to be careful the songs nearly finished, and then we'll lose it all"

Mercy smiled up at him grabbed hold of his hand and started singing _**'In New York you can be a new man..."**_ finding themselves back at their home

 **Tuesday 21st July 2048**

"We couldn't miss this" she smiled looking at the grand décor in the day room, watching as Sharlene heading the girls faffed around getting things just so, ready for the Family party taking place, it had been something they'd written into the will to keep the family together "We told them pearls right?"

"Yep" he replied looking around the room

"Look at him" Mercy smiled looking at Teo their eldest now 29 years old, sitting with a brown haired girl clinging to his knee, like he was about to disappear, his hair tied back his features more like his Dad now he'd grown up, his build almost identical his green eyes sparkling at the woman he was looking at as he strummed the guitar to the song playing

"Teo's in love" Sam laughed pleased with his son, Teo stopped for a second and looked up in their direction

"Cass, Tegan" they heard him call, his voice deep, as the two came into view "They're here" he told them still looking at his parents

"3pm just like he said" Cassidy smiled looking where Teo was looking, he still looked very much like his Mom, his hair hadn't tamed one bit, but he was handsome and the taller of the three

"Aunt Monica" she fanned her over "Tell them" Tegan instructed, she'd grown into an adorable woman, her black hair flowing down her back, green eyes complementing her wide smile, she had her Mothers innocent look, Mercy giggled for what was in her mind about the girl

"Naomi and I got married we have a son, Tony" she smiled "I don't see anything" she turned to Tegan saying

"But they're there" Teo laughed

"Mom, Dad" they heard echoed from the children as everyone else came into the room

"Can they see us?" Mercy asked

"No they feel us, say Hi"

"Hi" Mercy said without asking a question, watching as their children stood smiling at them

"Happy Anniversary" they all said the smiles on their faces melting their parents hearts

"We have a present" Tegan smiled telling them, as everyone else congregated sitting around the room as the children prepared to sing and their friends provided the backing music

"We know you guys like songs so here's one you might remember" Cassidy told them

 _ **"These are the moments I cherish..."**_ Teo sang out

"Where did they get this from?" he asked as they sang their rendition of **'Feels So Good' by HONNE & Anna Of The North** "That was a private song"

"The music room I guess, some twenty odd years ago" Mercy laughed "We did it all didn't we?"

"All" he hugged her saying "She is by the way" he laughed

"How do you know?" she looked up at him, before looking back at Tegan singing

"Because I too have the gift, so I see" he laughed at Mercy's side eye

"How long have you had the gift?"

"That my love is the right question"

"How Long?"

"Since our wedding night, on the plane, you were holding me remember?"

"You" she tapped his chest laughing "So trying to pair me up with Tobias that was on purpose?"

"Well you tried to pair me up with Maranda" he laughed "It was so hard letting you lead on everything" he frowned "And trying to get another baby in" he smiled

"I wondered why you said no to that" she laughed

"I told you I didn't want anything to change for us"

"That's why you knew about the danger with Gerrard and Linval"

"Yeah" he smiled

"Did you know about Micky being gay?"

"I guessed a while back, but that really wasn't my place, when he got hurt I just had to step in" they looked back at their singing children

 _ **" But I know that you keep me close, cause this feels so good..."**_ they sang along with their children

"I prayed she didn't have this gift, it will confuse her" Mercy frowned listening to their children sing their song

"She was ready for it, I prepared them well, she's fine"

"Don't tell me, Daddy time" she rolled her eyes and held her hand up at him making him laugh, no matter how many times he told her about that she still used it on him, the song came to an end, everyone shouted 'Happy Anniversary' even though they were sure only the children really knew of their presence

"We started this family" he hugged her looking at the people they loved most in the world they'd left behind, placed in a comfortable enough position to take care of their precious children

"Could we have made it any more perfect?" she looked at their family asking

"We did enough"

"Our family it's never going to end is it?"

"It's going to be here Until the end of time" he hugged her saying

"Until the end of time" she reached up to kiss his lips

"It's time to go" he let go of her shoulder and grabbed her hand pulling her with him "Our real song" he smiled as he sung **_"It's always on a night like tonight, I thank God you can read my mind..."_ **he laughed

 _ **"Cause when you look at me with those eyes..."**_ she smiled dancing along with him

 _ **"I'm speechless..."**_ they danced along singing the words to each other

 _ **"It started when you said hello just did something to me..."**_ she giggled

 _ ** _ **"You took the breath out of my lungs can't even fight it...**_**_ he grabbed her other hand as he danced backwards pulling her with him, she looked back for a second before he grabbed her attention back _**"Speechless, staring at you standing there in that dress..."**_ she smiled at him her soul finally going with him, they danced across to the stairs grabbed hold of the railing and smiled at each other as they touched their letters

"I'm ready" she smiled looking back at her family "Goodbye my loves"

"Love you right back, Mom, Dad" Tegan smiled with tears in her eyes

"We're going back to have our day at the pool" Cassidy told them

"We'll be fine" Teo said hugging his girl

"Bye guys" Sam smiled walking up the stairs with Mercy's hand in his, disappearing into the distance

The End?


End file.
